Una noche de amedrentadores escalofríos
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: Especial de Halloween de mi meta-verso de Zootopia. Es noche de brujas, el día mas aterrador del mundo una vez cada ano y Daniel y sus amigos entenderán; por las malas que hay cosas enserio aterradoras en este mundo que sobrepasan toda lógica, cosa que entienden después de una fiesta del día festivo en la casa Canitas de México, temida como una de las malditas del mundo.


Especial de Halloween: Una noche de escalofríos adrementadores.

 **Quiero decir que para que puedan entender esta historia, deben ser seguidores míos desde mi primer fanfic, llamado: Zootopia y los seres humanos hasta su secuela: Una vida en México, Manos y garras; armas hirientes para que puedan identificar a mis personajes, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.**

Es 31 de Octubre, un día celebrado por todo el mundo para rendir homenaje a todo lo aterrador y espeluznante, donde todos los niños y cachorros del mundo se divierten disfrazándose y pidiendo dulces de casa en casa, al igual, los adultos también se divierten disfrazándose pero a diferencia de los niños y cachorros, ellos no salen por dulces, salen a divertirse en fiestas. En México, ya que Zootopia aún se encuentra en reconstrucción por el dominio de terror del despiadado, abominable y sangriento terrorista Trenton, que dejo no solo un capitulo nuevo para los libros de historia de Zootopia, sino que además, se llevó entre 300 y 400 vidas en un solo día; se encuentra Daniel en su casa con sus padres y sus hermanos, quienes, excepto el, se están arreglando para salir, todos sus amigos, a pesar de ser día de brujas, se encuentran trabajando, Zack y Julie salieron a una cita por lo que solo están él y su familia, son las 5 y media de la tarde y está hablando con ellos.

"Daniel, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?".-Pregunto su Mama mientras se arreglaba las pestanas viendo a su hijo por el reflejo del espejo, lleva la misma blusa que lleva normalmente, unos pantalones azul casi negro, esta peinada igual que la Sra. Parker, la madre de Drake en Drake y Josh en el capítulo, El Demonizador.

"Si mama. Sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas, además ya acorde con Judy y los demás que nosotros haremos una fiesta aquí, así que no te preocupes, me divertiré más con ellos que con personas que no conozco o apenas conozco".-Respondió Daniel.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo su mama, se pintó los labios y se dio media vuelta para verlo.-"Pero, Daniel, lo siento, no podrás hacer la fiesta aquí".-Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿y eso porque?".-Dijo él.

"No quiero que dejen tiradero en la casa, ya tengo bastante con tu padre".-Dijo su mama y miro la hora en su celular.-"Ok, ya tenemos que irnos".-Dijo ella.

"¿Pero qué vámonos yo y mis amigos si no podemos hacer la fiesta aquí?".-Pregunto Daniel siguiéndola.

"Pregúntale a tus amigos, quizá alguno de ellos tenga alguna idea".-Respondio.-"Oye, ¿invitaste a Mario y a Luke, verdad?".-Pregunto ella.

"Si, aceptaron, y Mario va a traer a su novia, Lydia".-Respondió Daniel.

"Bien. Ah!, oye, hablando del tema, ¿también invitaste a Ellie?".-Dijo su mama.

"Si, ella va a venir pero su Papa no".-Respondió el.

"¿Por?".-Pregunto ella.

"Fue a una celebración de veteranos, y como él es un militar jubilado automáticamente lo convierte en un veterano".-Respondió.

"¿Una celebración para veteranos?, ¿En Halloween?".-Dijo su madre extrañada.

"Si lo sé, para mí también es extraño, pero el señor Miller (Se pronuncia Miler) dijo que solo pudieron fijar una fecha para hoy y pues no podía faltar ya que va a dar un discurso motivacional, que va ser visto por los jóvenes cadetes de su antigua base para dar su mejor esfuerzo".-Contesto él.

"Mm. Bueno que se le va a hacer".-Dijo su mama.-"Bueno, hay que esperar a tus amigos".-Dijo y Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

 **45 minutos después.**

Todos los amigos de Daniel llegaron a casa.

"Ya llegamos".-Dijo Judy mientras cerraba la puerta.

Daniel se asomó desde la cocina, sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

"Hola chicos".-Dijo Daniel mientras secaba uno de sus pinceles en un trapo.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijeron todos y Kate se acercó para darle un abrazo amistoso que el acepto.

"Qué bueno que llegaron".-Dijo Daniel dejando ir a Kate y esta regreso al lado de su esposo.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Ellie, su novia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daniel volteo a verla a los ojos y se levantó.

"Hola Ellie".-Dijo Daniel sonriendo, se le acerco tomándola de los hombros y la beso en los labios, cosa que ella correspondió.

"Oigan, váyanse a un cuarto".-Dijo Mario recibiendo un bastonazo de su novia Lydia en el brazo, quien es invidente, tiene el cabello negro y largo, físico delgado y esbelto y ojos color café haciéndolo gritar.

"¡Mario!".-Le grito.-"Déjalos en paz".-Dijo enojada para luego poner una mirada coqueta sobre su rostro, ella sabe dónde está por el sonido de voz.-" ¿No me digas que no te gusta cuando te beso?".-Dijo ella.

Mario sonrió, y también la tomo de los hombros.

"Claro que si".-Dijo y la beso en los labios, cosa que ella también correspondió.

"Ay Papa".-Dijo Luke poniendo los ojos y con una sonrisa.

 **1 hora después.**

Los amigos de Daniel están en el balcón del piso más alto de la casa de Daniel para hablar de la fiesta de espantos del día que están festejando, él está no con ellos.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Daniel?".-Pregunto Ellie.

"Esta abajo en su cuarto, dijo que iba a ponerse su disfraz".-Respondió.

"Pero ya se tardó mucho no, eso lo dijo hace…".-Dijo Nick, viendo la hora en el reloj de su celular.-"media hora".-Dijo mostrándoles a todos la hora.

"Es muy extraño, ¿no creen?".-Dijo Luke.

"Si".-Dijo Lydia.

"Talvez le está costando trabajo ponerse su disfraz, voy a ver si necesita ayuda".-Dijo Judy.

Iba a irse pero Nick la tomo del brazo y la jalo de manera brusca asustándola, cuando Judy se dio cuenta, estaba en los brazos de su marido. El, la está viendo directo a sus hermosos ojos morados como amatistas con su mirada encantadora, sonriéndole tierna y cálidamente y sus narices tocándose, tiene su brazo derecho envuelto alrededor de su cintura, la tiene suspendida del piso en su brazos, y con su pata izquierda tomando la derecha de ella con sus brazos completamente extendidos como dispuestos a bailar salsa. Judy se le quedo viendo a su esposo en blanco con sus orejas erguidas, los únicos movimientos que se perciben de ella son: Su respiración, sus parpadeos y sus movimientos oculares.

"Judy…No te tardes, ¿sí?".-Dijo Nick viéndola con amor.

Judy no pudo evitar corresponder el afecto, sonriéndole cálidamente y con cariño.

"Tranquilo Nick, no me tardare".-Dijo Judy, froto su nariz con la de él cerrando los ojos, el hizo lo mismo, cuando terminaron se miraron uno al otro con amor y se besaron.

"Awww. Que tiernos".-Dijo Luke viéndolos con una sonrisa, que se contagió a los demás mientras estos veían a la tierna y peluda pareja, en un santiamén se puso triste.-"Me hubiera gustado que Aurora hubiera podido venir".-Dijo viendo al piso con tristeza.

Mario se dio cuenta de esto y puso su mano en su hombro llamando la atención de su hijo.

"Lo siento hijo, pero sabes que ella y su madre se fueron a Canadá a pasar Halloween y una semana con sus abuelos".-Dijo Mario y luego sonrió.-"Pero me tienes a mi hijo, y a tu mama".-Dijo.

Luke sonrió.

"Tienes razón Papa".-Dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un abrazo.

Mario correspondió con la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho y Lydia se les unió al abrazo.

Judy y Nick rompieron el beso y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos con amor y una sonrisa sobre sus rostros.

"Ya vengo".-Dijo Judy aun los brazos de su esposo.

"No te tardes".-Dijo Nick con una voz cautivante susurrándole.

"No lo haré".-Dijo Judy sonriéndole.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, Nick la bajo al piso, Judy se dio vuelta y empezó a irse, mientras iba hacia las escaleras, volteo hacia Nick viendo sobre su hombro y lo vio de manera coqueta con sus ojos entrecerrados y pestano rápidamente. Nick aflojo su cuerpo y bajo sus hombros y aplano sus orejas mientras suspiraba por la nariz, embobado, mientras le veía con amor.

Judy, por estar viendo a su esposo, no se dio cuenta de que la altura del piso cambio radicalmente, pues llego a los escalones, como no está prestado atención, su cuerpo está creyendo que tiene la misma altitud y como se confió, cuando toco el primer escalón, casi se cae, grito pero afortunadamente logro agarrarse de un poste de soporte, como un pilar, al lado suyo y se quedó colgando de esta.

Su grito alarmo a todos haciendo que voltearan a ver hacia allá.

"¡Judy!".-Grito Nick corrió hasta al borde de la puerta y la vio agarrándose del poste, aferrada tanto de sus patas delanteras como traseras para evitar caerse.-" ¡¿Estas bien?!".-Grito preocupado.

"Si, si, tranquilo Nick. No me paso nada, estoy bien".-Respondió Judy mientras ponía un pie sobre un escalón, se soltó del poste y su paro bien sobre el escalón, respirando agitadamente por el susto y la adrenalina que está recorriendo su cuerpo.-"No me paso nada estoy bien".-Dijo viendo a su esposo y mostrándole la palma de su mano abierta en señal de que se calme, se llevó esa pata al pecho y suspiro para quitarse el susto y la adrenalina.

Nick también suspiro aliviado dejando caer su cabeza y regreso a verla.

"Judy por favor, nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así".-Dijo.

"Perdón, eso me gano por estar viéndote, mi torpe y guapo zorro, cuando debería haber tenido la vista puesta sobre los escalones de la escalera".-Dijo ella y termino poniendo sus patas en sus rodillas e inclinarse hacia el con la espalda derecha como tabla y viéndolo con amor.

Nick correspondió la mirada con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Bueno, ve a buscar a Daniel. Esta vez ten cuidado al bajar".-Le dijo Nick mientras regresaba con los demás, señalándola en lo último.

"Si".-Dijo Judy en voz alta, se dio medio vuelta con su mirada fija sobre los escalones ahora si y empezó a bajar por las escaleras con cuidado.-"Oye Daniel, ¿Estás aquí?".-Pregunto Judy mientras bajaba por las escaleras y llegaba al piso de abajo.-"¿Dónde estás?, te estamos esperando, nos tienes preocupados a todos".-Dijo mientras cruzaba la cocina y llegaba al living o la sala de estar.

Una vez ahí, volteo hacia la puerta del cuarto de Daniel, la cual está cerrada y lo que vio, la hizo abrir los ojos y erguir las orejas al máximo sintiendo un inmenso miedo de inmediato. Debajo de la puerta de Daniel, está escurriendo un charco enorme de sangre que sigue fluyendo, con el líquido metiéndose por los bordes del piso de mármol de la casa de los padres de Daniel. Judy inmediatamente dejo caer sus orejas moviendo su naricita y una inmensa preocupación la invadió, miro hacia la puerta.

"¡DANIEL!".-Grito, preocupada de que esa fuera su sangre, corrió hacia la puerta, sus pies hicieron ruido de chapoteo cuando toco el líquido color rojo escurriendo debajo de la puerta, tomo la chapa y trato de abrir la puerta sin éxito, parece estar cerrada con seguro. Empezó a forcejear tratando de desesperadamente de abrir la puerta, como eso no ayudo, empezó a tocar la puerta con fuerza.-" ¡Daniel!, ¡Daniel ábreme, soy Judy!".-No escucho respuesta de adentro y siguió tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito, volvió a tocar con fuerza.-"¡Daniel!, ¡Daniel, por favor ábreme!".-No volvió a escuchar respuesta, ya tuvo suficiente.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a patear la puerta para abrirla o tumbarla, después de 3 fuertes patadas, logro romper la madera del borde de la puerta alrededor del seguro y de la manija y la puerta se abrio. Dentro esta oscuro, solo la luz de la sala de estar le brinda a Judy un poco de luz para ver el cuarto, trato de encender la luz pero parece que el switch no sirve, pero aun así, pudo ver algo que la perturbo mucho más, todo el piso está cubierto de sangre, incluso la cama y los escritorios de Daniel así como las cosas que hay sobre estos, miro hacia el armario de Daniel y se percató que toda la sangre proviene de ahí, se preocupó y asusto hasta el límite, su nariz se movía tan rápido como su pie cuando su enfurece o molesta de verdad.

"¡DANIEL!".-Grito desde el fondo de su pulmones y corrió hacia al armario, con la sangre chapoteando debajo de sus pies, pero lo que no tenía idea, es que, hay alguien debajo de la cama de Daniel y ese alguien, abrio sus ojos, miro los pies de la coneja y se lamio los labios con antojo.

Judy llego hasta el armario, tomo la perilla y trato de abrir el armario pero no podía, parece estar cerrado con seguro o llave, forcejeo tratando desesperadamente de abrirlo, pero no surtía efecto, puso sus patas traseras en el borde del armario y gruñendo por el esfuerzo jalo con fuerza tratando de abrirla, después de 3 intentos logro abrirlo y cayó de espaldas al piso por el esfuerzo contra la inercia de la puerta. Tan pronto cayó al piso, algo bultoso envuelto en una bolsa de basura con figura humana le cayó encima, Judy no se dio cuenta hasta que se lo quitó de encima, se levantó y lo miro, cuando se dio cuenta, la sorpresa no cabía dentro de ella, suspiro sorprendida tapándose la boca con las patas, sus ojos palpitando al ver tal objeto que no es que ser inteligente para saber lo que es, sus orejas cayeron, sus cejas tornaron una curva triste y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sin que ella lo supiera, quien está debajo de la cama empezó a arrastrarse para salir debajo del mueble para dormir, Judy, a pesar de súper oído no oía la sangre siendo arrastrada por el torso de quien está debajo de la cama, el miedo y la sorpresa que tiene al ver el cadáver de su amigo humano delante de ella en una bolsa de basura es tan fuerte, que parece estar completamente desconectada, de la realidad. El sospechoso logro salir, miro a la coneja, sonrió mostrando sus dientes y empezó a ponerse de pie. Judy se quedó contemplando el cadáver sin poder creerlo hasta que vio que una sombra se puso sobre ella, tapando la luz que llega de la sala de estar haciéndola erguir sus orejas, trago saliva difícilmente con un nudo en la garganta y con miedo, llevo sus ojos al rabillo de sus orbitas para ver mejor y muy lentamente, con las orejas caídas se empezó a dar vuelta. Cuando quedo en dirección del sospechoso, vio que es un humano enorme para ella, debe medir unos 1,80 de altura, como la luz solo lo está golpeando en la espalda, Judy no puede apreciar su rostro y sus rasgos faciales y simplemente se le quedo viendo.

"Hola Hopps, ¿me extrañaste?".-Dijo el desconocido.

Judy al oír su voz, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de par en par y empezó a temblar del miedo.

"No".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-"No puede ser".-Dijo negándose a creerlo con la voz quebrada en miedo.

"Claro que puede ser".-Dijo el desconocido sacando la hoja de una guadaña de su chaleco, giro la hoja, la luz de la sala de estar, se reflejo en lo pulido de la hoja y cayó sobre su rostro, mostrándolo junto con sus rasgos faciales, era imposible!, es Trenton, el terrorista humano más sanguinario y despiadado de la historia que fue asesinado por Rogert y que causo estragos, en Zootopia y el resto del mundo. Trenton sonrió con malicia viendo a Judy con diversión a los ojos.-"¿Creíste que enserio me liquidarían tan fácil?".-Pregunto y empezó a acercarse a ella muy lentamente.

"No, no es posible, tu estas muerto, lo vi".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza como presa indefensa y se pegó al borde del armario.

"Ya te lo dije antes Hopps y lo volveré a hacer. Yo soy la fuerza del destino, y nada puede detenerme".-Dijo Trenton con enojo y levanto la hoja afilada en su brazo.

Judy irguió sus orejas y tan rápido como lo hizo, reacciono e hizo una rodada pasando por el arco de sus pies, salvándose de una tajada de Trenton que rompió y agujero la pared de concreto. Judy volteo a ver a Trenton y este a ella, Judy se asustó aplanando las orejas, no perdió tiempo, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr, ella sola no es rival para él, pero Trenton desenterró su arma letal de la pared y empezó a seguirla. Judy corrió en dirección a la cocina e iba a subir por las escaleras pero Trenton golpeo el mueble que está pegado a la pared junto a la puerta donde guardan los platos y lo lanzo hacía ella, Judy se dio cuenta y apenas logró esquivarlo quedando tirada en el piso, Trenton se paró sobre ella con el arco de sus piernas sobre ella, Judy miro hacia él, Trenton levanto la guadaña, Judy se asustó, miro un pedazo de madera del mueble destrozado, lo pateo con el talón de su pie y lo proyecto directo a su rostro, haciéndolo gritar. Judy no perdió tiempo, se volvió a poner de pie y empezó a correr hacia el patio trasero de la casa donde hay otra escalera para ir con los demás, Trenton se recuperó del golpe y empezó a seguirla rompiendo los bordes de los muros de la casa con su fuerza sobrehumana, Judy miraba hacia atrás constantemente mientras corría para esquivar cualquier posible cosa que Trenton hiciera para derribarla, mientras pasaba por el cuarto de los padres de Daniel miro hacia atrás y por no estar prestando atención al frente, se golpeó en los dedos del pie con el pie de la cama, Judy grito agarrándose el pie pero estar huyendo por su vida es un incentivo perfecto, regreso el pie al piso y aun con el dolor constante siguió corriendo. Trenton entro al cuarto y empezó a seguirla pisándole los talones, Judy llego a las escaleras y empezó a subir rápidamente, Trenton llego al patio trasero y trato de cortar uno de los pies de Judy, Judy logro subir el pie a tiempo salvándolo y Trenton rompió el escalón el cual es de metal, Judy subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de visitas y de equipos de deporte que la familia de Daniel para hacer ejercicio y empezó a gritar mientras Trenton subía las escaleras rápidamente, persiguiéndola.

"¡AUXILIO!".-Grito ella desde el fondo de sus pulmones y con todo su aire, como el cuarto de visitas está muy cerca del balcón podían oírla.

Todos se sorprendieron por el grito y miraron hacia donde se oyó, la puerta del cuarto se abrio y de esta salió Judy corriendo por su vida en dirección a ellos.

"¡Auxilio!".-Grito ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, oyeron un ruido proveniente del cuarto, voltearon hacia allá y vieron que Trenton rompió el borde de la puerta con su guadaña, miro a Judy y le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"No es cierto".-Dijo Nick aplanando las orejas y con cara pálida y de miedo, los demás estaban de manera semejante.

Trenton corrió hacia Judy gritando, cuando estaba a par de metros, salto como un tigre hacia ella y cayó encima de ella, estando en su merced. La está deteniendo con su antebrazo apretando su tráquea, Judy trata de alejar su rostro con miedo y Trenton levanto la hoja mostrando los dientes y gruñéndole.

"¡No!, ¡ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA!".-Grito Nick furioso y corrió hacia él.

Trenton volteo a verlo, Nick le salto como tigre pero Trenton, de un golpe con la cara de la hoja, lo mando a volar, Nick se estrelló con fuerza contra la puerta del cuarto del hermano de Daniel y cayó al piso retorciéndose y agarrándose la cara. Trenton regreso a Judy y volvió a levantar su arma blanca.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!".-Dijo Mario, arrojo lo que tiene en las manos y empezó a correr hacia él.

Trenton escucho eso y volteo a ver, Mario iba corriendo en dirección a él, Trenton frunció el ceño, cuando Mario estaba cerca intento patearlo en la cara con el empeine como un balón de futbol, pero Trenton se puso la guadaña delante de su cara y Mario pateo la cara de esta en vez del rostro de él. Mario dejo escapar un grito ahogado de dolor y se agarró el pie, debe dar gracias que está usando botas militares por lo que tiene casquillo en la punta del calzado y no le dio tanto como hubiera estado usando tenis u otro tipo de calzado, Trenton aprovecho soltó la guadaña dejándola caer, su puso de pie poniendo su pie sobre el pecho de Judy y presionándola contra el piso con fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse, Judy puso sus patitas en su pie que para ella es enorme y gruñendo del esfuerzo, trato inútilmente quitárselo de encima. Trenton le dio una patada china a Mario en la cara dejándolo atontado y desorientado, tan pronto su pie volvió a tocar el piso le dio una patada de lado con el talón, sacándolo a volar y Mario se golpeó duro de espaldas y cayó al piso adolorido, agarrándose la espalda. Trenton regreso a Judy, sin quitar el pie de ella, la miro con el ceño fruncido y recogió su guadaña, Judy lo miro a los ojos y al hacerlo bajo las orejas del miedo al ver que volvió a levantar la guadaña.

"Hopps, me causaste problemas desde que llegue a Zootopia y por tu culpa, y Daniel, quien por cierto ya está muerto".-Dijo sonriendo perversamente mirando a Nick y a los demás para que se enteraran de la noticia y los invadiera el miedo.

Todos se sorprendieron y Trenton regreso a Judy, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

"Todo el mundo supo de mi nuevamente y me cazaron sin tregua".-Dijo y tomo con fuerza la agarradera de la hoja de la guadaña.-"Bueno *Sonrió con malicia* miren quien es ahora la cazada. Voy a ayudarle a este mundo, deshaciéndome de un estorboso y estúpido conejo hembra".-Dijo.

Judy tembló del miedo con su pelo erizado y dejo escapar un sollozo de miedo con la boca cerrada ya Trenton levanto su guadaña, dispuesto a darle el golpe que acabara con su vida.

"¡Noooooo!".-Grito Judy poniendo su pata delante de su rostro para tratar de protegerlo del tajo, pero es una defensa inútil contra una guadaña gigante.

"¡Judy!".-Grito Mario y se forzó a ponerse de pie pero el dolor no se lo permite.

"¡Nooooo!".-Grito Nick también forzándose a ponerse de pie, inútilmente.

Trenton dejo caer su guadaña. Todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y miraron a otro lado al escuchar como la guadaña atravesó el piso, estuvieron así por 10 segundos hasta que un valiente, que fue Mario echo un vistazo y lo que vio, lo sorprendió.

Judy al no sentir el golpe, abrio los ojos, quito su mano delante de ella y miro hacia izquierda, encontrándose con la guadaña clavada en el piso, esto hizo que se sorprendiera y volteara a ver hacia Trenton. Este la está viendo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y el ceño levemente fruncido, de repente su rostro se suavizo, dejo escapar un risita, Judy lo miro extrañada, Trenton se volvió a reír y estallo en carcajadas poniéndose de pie, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, Trenton se está muriendo de la risa, tanto es así que se apoyó con una mano en la pared.

"¡Jajajajaja!, ¡que cómico, que cómico!, debieron a ver visto sus caras".-Dijo Trenton señalándolos.-"Judy, estas así como: No, me va matar".-Dijo haciendo una mala imitación.-"¡Jajaja!, enserio, ¡de-de-debieron haber visto sus caras!, ¡Jajaja!".-Dijo y se limpió una lágrima de alegría que broto de su ojo.

De repente todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon su voz.

"…¿Daniel?".-Pregunto Judy con cara de extrañez y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"El único".-Dijo poniéndose sus lentes y esbozando una sonrisa con sus manos en la cintura.-"¿Qué les pasa chicos?, parecen que vieron un fantasma".-Dijo en broma.

"¿Daniel, enserio eres tú?".-Pregunto Nick poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Judy.

"Si".-Respondió.

"Qué pero…¿Cómo es que te ves igual a Trenton?".-Pregunto Ellie señalando con un gesto de la mano.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel y se miró así mismo.-"Ah, es obra de Alicia, ya ves que ella es una artista nata y excepcional para el maquillaje, no me sorprende si llega a convertirse en maquillista de films y llega a ganar uno o varios Óscar".-Respondió.

"¿Y cómo es que tu voz se oyó igual a la de Trenton?".-Pregunto Mario caminando adolorido hacia ellos agarrándose el abdomen por la patada.

"Mario, sabes que todos me dicen que debería ser actor de doblaje, los actores de doblaje saben distorsionar sus voces para crear una completamente diferente, y sabes que yo conocí a Trenton como ninguno, así que puedo recrear su voz".-Contesto.

"¿Y qué me dices de esto?".-Dijo Nick mostrando la planta del pie de Judy que está cubierta de sangre.

"Oh tranquilo no es real, es sangre falsa".-Contesto y Nick miro detenidamente el líquido rojizo en el pie de su esposa.-"Mi primo Giovanni siempre me presume que él sabe la 'Formula' para crear sangre falsa y le compre varios litros que esparcí por todo mi cuarto".-Dijo.

"¿Y la hoz?".-Pregunto Luke señalando el arma clavada en el piso.

"La mande a hacer con un herrero, me memorice la forma y aspecto de la guadaña de Trenton y le di el diseño dibujado al herrero para que me la hiciera tal cual a la original".-Dijo.

"¿Y cómo explicas lo de romper las paredes?".-Pregunto Judy.

"¿Romper las paredes?".-Exclamaron los demás, incrédulos.

"Si romper las paredes, yo lo vi".-Dijo Judy y regreso a él, con el ceño fruncido.-"Como lo explicas".-Dijo.

"Oh, bueno".-Dijo, metió su mano en su espalda dentro de su ropa y de un jalón saco un endoesqueleto igual al de Phineas y Ferb en el capítulo El concurso de baile.

Judy grito del susto y los demás se escamaron.

"…Esto es perturbador".-Comento Luke.

"Este endoesqueleto fue el que de verdad hacia esas cosas".-Dijo Daniel dejando al endoesqueleto parado delante de él.

De repente parece que el endoesqueleto tomo vida, y mente propia pues empezó a moverse, se puso en guardia de karate, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás aterrizando con sus pies en la parte arriba del cuarto del hermano de Daniel, de ahí salto impulsándose con sus piernas, cayo con sus pies sobre unos vidrios que están en el borde de las escaleras que el padre de Daniel puso por cuando hay tormentas no me meta demasiado el agua, ya que en esa parte no hay pared está expuesto, cosa buena pues permite entrar al aire y refrescar el ambiente, de ahí salto impulsándose con sus piernas, cayo con sus pies sobre el entretecho del piso donde están, de ahí se volvió a impulsar y aterrizo en el piso sobre sus piernas dando una voltereta y volvió a tomar guardia de karate.

"¡Aahh!".-Grito Luke del susto, camino hacia atrás mirando al frente tropezándose con algo y cayó al piso.-" ¡Esa cosa esta viva!".-Exclamo señalando al endoesqueleto.

"No, no, tranquilo Luke, no está vivo, es Tony, está controlando al endoesqueleto a control remoto por distancia".-Dijo Daniel haciéndole señas al endoesqueleto.

"¿Tony?".-Preguntaron todos al unísono extrañados.

"Así es".-Se oyó la voz de Tony viniendo del endoesqueleto cuando este volteo verlos y quito su guardia de karate.-"¿Cómo están chicos?".-Pregunto Tony saludándolos con la mano del endoesqueleto.

"¿Tony?, ¿enserio eres tú, donde estás?".-Pregunto Judy poniéndose de pie.

"Les hablo desde mi ciber-cueva usando a mi endoesqueleto como conducto".-Dijo Tony desde su "Ciber-cueva", una cuarto completamente a oscuras rodeado de claves, módems enormes y con un monitor delante de él donde los está viendo, típico de los hackers.

"¿Y qué me dices del cadáver Daniel?".-Pregunto Judy molesta.

"¡¿Cadáver?!".-Preguntaron todos asustados, menos Tony y Daniel.

"¿Cadáver?".-Dijo Daniel extrañado ladeando un poco la cabeza, entonces lo recordó.-"Oh".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, empezó a caminar a las escaleras, bajo tres escalones, volteo a ver los demás y les indico que lo siguieran.

"Quiere que lo sigamos".-Dijo Nick.

"Ay a poco".-Dijo Ellie con ironía, y empezaron a seguir a Daniel.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, cruzaron por esta hasta llegar a la sala de estar, una vez ahí vieron huellas con sangre de suelas de zapatos y patas de conejo, las que Daniel y Judy dejaron cuando este la persiguió, llegaron al cuarto de Daniel y este prendió las luces, lo que hizo que Judy formulara otra pregunta de inmediato.

"Oye Daniel".-Dijo y este volteo a verla.-"¿Por las luces no encendieron cuando yo lo intente?".-Pregunto.

"Hice que mi papa instalara un switch falso para ayudarme con la broma".-Respondió, camino hasta la pared donde están los switch.-"Lo más seguro es que usaste este".-Dijo señalando el switch falso.-"Este".-Dijo tomando el otro y con este encendió y apago las luces un par de veces.-"Es el verdadero. Y cuanto al cadáver".-Camino hasta el cuerpo, desgarro la bolsa y tiro el interior de esta al piso haciendo chapotear la sangre falsa, revelando montones de bolas hechas de cinta adhesiva.-"Ahí está su respuesta. Solo las acomode para que tomaran forma humanoide o de cuerpo".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a las bolas.

Con todas las dudas ya aclaradas, Judy frunció el ceño, camino hasta el, salto alto para llegar a su altura y lo abofeteo fuerte en la cara. Daniel quedo perplejo y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

"¿Y eso que?".-Pregunto volteando a verla.

"Lo que se merecen los que están locos!".-Dijo Judy señalándolo.-"¡Daniel, lo que hiciste no fue para nada divertido, me diste un susto de muerte!, ¡¿No sabes que un fuerte susto puede desatar diabetes en una persona o peor, provocarle un infarto?!".-Dijo con histeria.

"Ok, lo-lo siento de acuerdo".-Dijo Daniel levantando las manos en defensa.

"¡Sentirlo no basta Daniel!, ¡ahora si te pasaste, casi les das el susto de su vida a Judy!, y yo creí que eras alguien muy serio".-Dijo Nick viéndolo con rencor al igual que Judy, la tomo de los hombros y se fueron del cuarto con la sangre chapoteando en las almohadillas de sus patas.

Daniel volteo a ver a Mario, este se le quedo viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta, miro al piso en la sala de estar por un santiamén, regreso su mirada a él y se fue siguiendo a Nick y Judy sin nada que decir. Daniel ahora miro a Luke, él lo está viendo de la misma manera que su padre, cerro su boca, pudo percibir por los movimientos de su garganta que trago saliva, Luke miro al piso cubierto de sangre falsa, luego a él con la cabeza cabizbaja y se fue, siguiendo a su padre y a la pareja. Ahora miro a Ellie, esta también se le quedo viendo, bajo la mirada al piso viendo la sangre falsa tragando saliva, luego regreso su mirada a él y empezó a caminar hacia él, haciendo ruido con los movimientos del líquido en el piso.

Se quedó parada delante de él viéndolo directo a los ojos y luego lo abrazo, cosa que el correspondió. Después de varios segundos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron directo a los ojos.

"¿Crees que exagere?".-Pregunto él.

"…Algo".-Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.-"Pero yo no me voy a alejar de ti, eres mi novio y después de que nos ayudaste a mi papa y a mí a conservar nuestra casa, se dé lo eres capaz de hacer".-Dijo.

Daniel sonrió un poco al ver que su novia no le dio la espalda por su "broma".

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo, Ellie sonrió, se levantó el velo y lo beso en los labios cosa que el correspondió, estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que rompieron el beso y se miraron con sonrisas sobre sus rostros.-"Eh, Odio ser rogón pero…Necesito un poco de ayuda para limpiar el "desastre" de mi broma, jeje".-Dijo haciendo énfasis en desastre.

"¡¿Qué?!. Ah, no, no, no".-Dijo Ellie apartándose de su abrazo.

"¿Qué, que?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido.

"Tú lo hiciste, tu limpias".-Dijo Ellie con su sonrisa divertida, señalándolo y luego a la sangre falsa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Ay, no inventes Ellie".-Dijo Daniel en puchero.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo ella deteniéndose en el borde de la puerta y volteo a verlo con esa sonrisa divertida.-"Te estaré esperando abajo".-Dijo, le guiño el ojo, y se fue.

Daniel se le quedo viendo con aturdido con una sonrisa boba sobre su rostro, en eso se figo que Tony quiera escaparse, caminando de puntitas.

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?".-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo seriamente.

El endoesqueleto se detuvo en seco y giro al verlo, se quedó así por 3 segundos y de repente se echó a correr. Daniel no perdió y empezó a seguirlo, en cuestión de tiempo lo alcanzo y agarro al endoesqueleto por la parte de su cuerpo robótico que junta sus brazos con su columna, levantándolo del piso.

"Ah, ah, ah. Tu no vas a ningún lado, tú me ayudaste con la broma, me ayudas a limpiar el desorden".-Dijo Daniel señalando al endoesqueleto y lo llevo a arrastras a su cuarto.

Daniel y Tony, tardaron toda una hora en limpiar el "desastre" que hicieron en lo que Mario y los demás estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo ya que, a pesar de que están molestos y furiosos con ellos, necesitan discutir donde harán la fiesta. Después de limpiar Daniel y Tony bajaron las escaleras y se les unieron, empezaron a discutir de donde hacer la fiesta mientras va caminando a la tienda más grande de la cuadra.

"Qué tal si la hacemos en el panteón o un cementerio".-Dijo Mario.

"…Nah, ya están muy usados".-Dijo Judy.

"Además no se atreve a admitir que le dan miedo los cementerios y los cadáveres".-Comento Nick.

"¡Nick!".-Grito Judy volteando a verlo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¡¿Qué?!, sabes que es cierto, además, no quiero que sufras un infarto u algo así mi dulce Zanahorias, ya de por si tú sabes quién, casi te lo da".-Dijo Nick refiriéndose a Daniel, esta tan molesto y enojado con él, que no quiere siquiera decir su nombre.

Los sentimientos de Daniel se hirieron por esto, se entristeció y miro al piso.

"Ok, los cementerios están descartados, ¿alguien más tiene otra idea?".-Dijo Lydia.

"Mmm…".-Dijo Luke rascándose la barbilla.-"¿Qué tal una casa abandonada?".-Dijo.

"Si!, muy buena idea Luke".-Dijo Mario.

"Pero aquí no hay ninguna casa abandonada".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oigan, ¿no escucharon un ruido molesto?".-Dijo Mario.

"Si, molesto y…Bobo".-Dijo Luke.

"¿A si?, ¿se comportaran conmigo así todo la noche?. ¡Pues no es justo!, yo solo hice una broma".-Dijo Daniel.

Lydia quien está comiendo rancheritos con salsa picante, le lanzo una fritura a Daniel, sabe dónde está por su voz. La fritura cayo en la mejilla de Daniel y se quedó ahí pegada gracias a la salsa.

"No me importa, es sexy en mi cara".-Dijo Daniel, se quitó el rancherito de la mejilla, se limpió la salsa de la mejilla, rompió la parte que tiene salsa ya que a él no le gusta el chile líquido y se comió el durito.

"Bueno, está decidido, haremos la fiesta en una casa abandonada".-Dijo Judy.

"Pero chicos, deben admitir que Daniel tiene razón, no hay una casa abandonada que conozcamos".-Dijo Ellie mientras ella y los demás se paraban en una esquina donde un poste de luz los está iluminando.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, detrás de ellos hay un muchacho que tiene pantalones negros y un suerte de capucha color gris que le está cubriendo el rostro y lleva unos guantes de color negro, consintiendo a su mascota, un perro Husky o también conocido como siberiano de color blanco del vientre hasta la cara, como el interior de sus orejas y el resto de color negro, pero, bastante peculiar, sus rasgos faciales no son para nada comunes de un Husky, su rostro está más delgado, su cráneo es muy diferente y no tiene tanta mejilla como un Husky ordinario, parece más un cruza entre Husky y un Chacal o un Husky y un zorro cangrejero. Este no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre el grupo de amigos, dejo de acariciar a su perro y tanto este como el, se les quedaron viendo, con su perro dejando de manear la cola y jadear.

"En toda ciudad o pueblo siempre aunque sea una casa abandonada Ellie, solo hay que saber dónde buscar".-Dijo Judy.

El muchacho, quito su rodilla del piso, posición en la cual estuvo todo el tiempo para poder acariciar a su perro, se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, haciendo un gesto a su perro de que lo siquiera cosa que hizo.

"Disculpen".-Dijo el muchacho llamando la atención del grupo y todos voltearon a verlo (Su voz es la de Drake Bell cuando interpreta Drake Parker en Drake y Josh).-"No pude evitar oír que buscan una casa abandonada para una fiesta de Halloween".-Dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter hasta quedar delante de Daniel.

"..Si".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, hoy es su día de suerte, yo conozco una famosa aquí en México, y no solo está abandonada, se dice que esta maldita".-Dijo el muchacho misterioso.

Daniel y sus amigos se sorprendieron.

"¡¿Lo dice enserio?!".-Pregunto el sorprendido.

"Mhjm"".-Dijo el chico misterioso murmurando en respuesta afirmativa.

"¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto Mario llegando al lado de Daniel.

"Bueno…".-Dijo el muchacho y de repente la escena cambia.

Daniel, sus amigos y el chico misterioso con su perro están ahora enfrente de una casa en México, tiene una puerta grande de acero color café chocolate, las paredes al lado de esta están pintadas de rojo y las tejas del techo de la entrada son de color verde. Daniel y Mario vieron la casa, boquiabiertos y con una expresión mixta de miedo y sorpresa sobre sus rostros, ellos reconocerían esa casa, en cualquier lado, lo que el muchacho dijo es cierto, es una casa famosa de México.

"¡¿La casa Canitas?!".-Dijeron al unísono sin poder creerlo y con miedo oculto en sus voces.

Sus amigos voltearon a verlos. Lydia se asustó al oír esto igual que Ellie y Luke, y Daniel y Mario voltearon a ver al chico misterioso.

"¿No estarás hablando enserio?".-Pregunto Daniel con desesperación en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que te da miedo entrar ahí".-Dijo el muchacho señalando la puerta de la casa.

"A quien no le va dar miedo, es considerada una de las casas más malditas del mundo".-Dijo Mario también con desesperación.

"Chicos, ¿pueden explicarnos por favor?".-Dijo Nick, ya que él y Judy son estadounidenses, no mexicanos y por lo tanto no conocen la leyenda.

Daniel y Mario voltearon a ver al zorro y la coneja.

"Lo que pasa chicos, es que esta casa, está considerada como una de las más malditas del mundo".-Dijo Mario.

Judy y Nick se sorprendieron irguiendo sus orejas.

"¡¿Maldita?!, ¿Por qué?".-Preguntaron al unísono.

"Chicos, ¿Han oído de Carlos Trejo el caza fantasmas?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Judy y Nick iban a asentir pero se retractaron en el último momento y negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora van a escuchar su historia".-Dijo Daniel.-"Esta, era su casa, él y su familia vivían en ella, una noche, en una fiesta, la familia de Trejo se excedió con la bebida y en medio de la embriaguez empezaron a jugar con un tablero de la Ouija, nadie sabe que lo conversaron con los espíritus del tablero pero se cree que fue algo muy malo ya que pocos días después, empezaron a suceder fenómenos paranormales en la casa, los objetos aparecían solos, no a centímetros sino metros de donde estaban antes, una vez, hermana de Trejo dijo que cuando fue en medio de la noche al baño, un espíritu con larguísimas garras casi la atrapa pero logró escapar, pero eso no fue lo peor. Todas las mañanas, integrantes de la familia amanecían con marcas de garrasos en varias partes del cuerpo y Uno a uno, los integrantes de la familia de Trejo…Fueron muriendo".-Dijo Daniel y Judy y Nick se sorprendieron.-"Todos murieron de maneras horribles y aparatosas, Emanuel el novio de Norma la hermana de Trejo, murió en un accidente de tránsito junto con parte de su familia, un amigo de Trejo llamado Jorge, murió, su garganta fue atravesada por un cristal en un accidente extraño, Fernando otro amigo, murió por una bala perdida mientras bebía en un bar, y Sofía, la novia de Trejo, murió de un tumor cerebral. Carlos Trejo, fue el único superviviente del incidente y eso fue lo que lo introdujo en el mundo de lo paranormal".-Explico.

La sorpresa no cabía dentro de Nick y Judy, ahora saben porque sus amigos tienen tanto miedo de entrar ahí.

"Bueno…".-Dijo Judy y trago saliva.-"Pues…Para mí sí parece un lugar indicado para la fiesta".-Dijo Judy.

Mario y Daniel dispararon sus cabezas hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué?!. Judy, ¡no escuchaste lo que dijimos, estás viendo el tsunami y no te incas!, créeme, tengo el terrible presentimiento que si hacemos la fiesta aquí, nos lamentaremos por el resto de nuestra vida".-Dijo Daniel.

"También nos lamentaremos si quedamos en ridículo Daniel, ya invitaste a todos tus amigos, solo están esperando para que llames a uno y este les diga a los demás donde será la fiesta".-Dijo Ellie.

"Esto no se trata del orgullo Ellie, se trata de nuestra seguridad y bienestar, siento que algo muy malo nos va a pasar si hacemos la fiesta en esta casa".-Dijo Daniel.

"Lo siento chicos, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ellie, hay que hacer la fiesta aquí, es más que perfecto".-Dijo Nick.

"Bueno".-Dijo Judy y aplaudió.-"Esta decidido, haremos la fiesta aquí, hay que ir por los bocadillos, bebidas y decoraciones para este lugar".-Dijo y sin esperar respuesta se fue con los demás, dejando solo a Daniel, Mario, Lydia y el chico misterioso con su perro.

Daniel y Mario estaban que no lo podían creer pero no les quedaba de otra.

"Oigan".-Llamo su atención el chico misterioso y camino 2 pasos hacia Mario.-"Creo que merezco una recompensa por haberles mostrado este lugar".-Dijo él.

"Oh".-Dijo Mario volteo a ver a Daniel y este se encogió de hombros.-"Esta bien pero, no tengo mucho dinero y apuesto que mi amigo y novia tampoco".-Dijo.

"No, no. No quiero dinero".-Dijo el chico negando con la mano.

"¿Entonces?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Quiero que mi inviten a su fiesta".-Dijo el chico sonriendo pero no se vio porque la capucha lo cubre.

"¿Qué?, amm…Si claro, pero, ¿no te da miedo este lugar?".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a la casa canitas.

"Nah!".-Dijo él y miro la entrada de la casa.-"He visto y oído de lugares más aterradores que este, para mí es como un juego de niños".-Dijo volteando a ver a Mario de nuevo.

"De acuerdo, entonces te vemos en la fiesta".-Dijo Mario con sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.

El chico sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

"Claro".-Dijo el chico, cuando termino estaba por irse pero…

"Oye espera".-Dijo Lydia, camino hacia Mario y se detuvo cerca de su novio.-"¿Cómo te llamas?".-Pregunto con la mirada perdida por su ceguera.

El chico se detuvo y se le quedo viendo, después de pocos segundos regreso hacia ellos, tomo la mano de Lydia y con la otra se quitó la capucha, mostrando su cabello color castaño y tiene lentes oscuros.

"Me llamo Jack, señorita".-Dijo con sonrisa y le beso la muñeca de la mano como un caballero.

Lydia se sonrojo al sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su muñeca, y como no puede verlo Mario está un poco, bueno, no un poco, celoso de la acción de Jack y se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, entonces lo veo en la noche".-Dijo Jack, se le hizo un ademan a su perro y se fue con su amigo canino siguiéndolo mientras meneaba la cola.

El perro de Jack se detuvo un momento y detuvo su cola irguiendo sus orejas al sentir algo, rápidamente se sentó y con su pata trasera derecha se rasco la oreja derecha, se sacudió después de eso y volvió a seguir a su amo.

"¡Adiós!".-Grito Lydia despidiéndose con su mano pero en la dirección equivocada, quien la culpa, es ciega.

"Vaya que chico más extraño".-Dijo Daniel caminando y se detuvo al lado de su amigo.

"Ya lo sé verdad".-Dijo Mario y Lydia volteo a verlo con los ojos un poco abiertos.

"Y los lentes oscuros fueron el remate, ¿Quién usa lentes oscuros durante la noche?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ni idea".-Dijo Mario encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mario Alberto Gómez, ¿estas celoso?".-Pregunto Lydia caminando hacia él, tiene tanta experiencia escuchando las voces que puede percibir hasta la más insignificante de las emociones.

"¡¿Qué?!, Cla-claro que no".-Dijo Mario sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos.

"Mario, no me engañas, mi oído es tan hábil que puedo percibir cualquier emoción y sentimiento en la voz de cualquiera".-Dijo Lydia.

Mario se quedó en esa misma posición por un tiempo pero luego suspiro y bajo la mirada.

"Mi intuición me dice que estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así Mario?".-Dijo y camino hasta quedar junto a él.

Mario volvió a suspirar y la miro.

"Ok si, estas en lo correcto, estoy celoso de Jack si".-Dijo Mario y se entristeció.

"Aw Mario".-Dijo Lydia conmovida, camino hacia él y lo tomo de las manos haciendo que el volteara a verla.-"Eso es muy dulce, no tienes que preocuparte, ni siquiera conozco a Jack solo me sonroje por lo caballeroso que fue conmigo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué yo no soy caballeroso contigo?".-Pregunto.

"Sí. Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por los gestos de Jack, eso es todo, tranquilo".-Dijo.

"*Suspiro* Ok".-Dijo Mario asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Gracias Mario".-Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"De nada cielo".-Dijo y se le quedo viendo con amor y una sonrisa que ella correspondió, sabe cómo la está mirando porque siente su mirada y su emoción.

 **2 horas después.**

Daniel y sus amigos ya tienen la casa canitas lista para la fiesta, antes de decorarla entraron en ella pero ver si mínimo aun funcionan las luces, así fue, como es de esperarse la casa estaba toda polvorienta, con telarañas y la pintura en muchas de las paredes desquebrajada, Judy propuso limpiar la casa para que tuviera una mejor presentación pero sus amigos se negaron ya que eso queda más que excelente para una fiesta de terror, a veces les molesta el trastornó obsesivo compulsivo de Judy por la limpieza, en el hogar no hay problema pero para una fiesta con este estilo sombrío y tétrico pero divertido no es apropiado, Judy acepto a regañeses y de mala gana dejar la casa así, compraron bebidas, botanas y prepararon comida para la fiesta, el amigo de Daniel que menciono Judy le dijo al resto que la fiesta se haría ahí, muchos por las redes sociales comentaron su inquietud de hacer la fiesta en ese lugar por su aterradora fama pero los amigos de Daniel lograron convencerlos, dejaron la casa tal como está ya que su look es más que bueno para el ambiente de la fiesta, pero dejaron todas las luces encendidas ya que sabrían que a los invitados posiblemente los mataría del miedo que toda la casa estuviera a oscuras y más en la noche.

"¡Oigan, ábrannos, estamos acá afuera!".-Grito muchacho adulto que esta disfrazado de Walrider, el fantasma o supuesto fantasma del videojuego Outlast.

"¿Dónde rayos están?".-Pregunto una muchacha vestida de una de las enfermeras de Silent Hill Homecoming.

"No sé".-Dijo Walrider y regreso a la puerta.-"¡Ábrannos!".-Grito golpeando la puerta.

En eso, la puerta se abrio por si sola solo un poco, esto extraño y asusto un poco a todos, algunos intercambiaron miradas, Walrider se hizo el valiente y abrio la puerta empujándola con la mano. Adentro solo veían la casa vacía con todas las luces encendidas, Walrider fue el primero en poner un pie dentro y los demás lo fueron siguiendo.

"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?".-Pregunto una muchacha vestida de Juliette en su verdadera forma en la película de La cosa del 2011.

El eco de su voz se propago por toda la casa. Nadie respondió.

"¿Dónde demonios se metieron?".-Pregunto el hermano de la muchacha, vestido de Griggs en su verdadera forma también La cosa 2011.

Walrider, Griggs y el resto de ellos hicieron gestos de "Sabe".

Jerry, que está entre ellos con su mama, su padrastro Kyle y su novia y media hermana adoptiva (por la relación de Kyle con su mama) Tiana, vestido de un perro de tíndalos (Elijan la imagen que más miedo les de ellos, ya que nadie a la fecha ha sabido representarlos visualmente como son, eso dicen), vio algo que le dio curiosidad, forzó la vista y vio que una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, está a oscuras, la más grande de todas.

"Talvez estén allá".-Dijo señalando a la habitación a oscuras en el segundo piso.

Todos voltearon a ver a donde señalo.

"No digas babosadas Terrynger, dudo que estén ahí".-Dijo un lobo cachorro de 13 años, llamado Erick Sabertooth vestido de la típica representación del chupacabras, un perro delgado, casi famélico, sin pelo y con grandes colmillos (Su voz es la de Stinky, el hijo de Kate y Humphrey en Alfa y Omega 2 a la 5).

"¡Oye!, cuida tus palabras al dirigirte a mi novio".-Dijo Tiana poniéndose delante de Jerry y señalándolo delante de su cara siendo controlada por Elizabeth, esta vestida de la monja del conjuro 2, obviamente esta maquillada.

"O claro, no quería ofender a tu novio y hermano".-Dijo Erick en burla.

"¡Erick!".-Lo reprochó su mama tomándolo de la pata y este volteo a verla.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo inocentemente.

"¡No toques ese tema!".-Lo reprendió con el dedo índice levantado y moviendo la pata.-"Sabes que ambos se volvieron novios antes de que su mama y el papa de ella se casaran".-Dijo.

"Pero…".

"Pero nada, no quiero escuchar otra palabra respecto a eso jovencito".-Dijo.

"Ach!, nunca me dejan divertirme".-Dijo en puchero y cruzando su único brazo libre.

"Gracias Elisa".-Dijo Jerry tocando los hombros de Tiana.

"De nada".-Dijo ella regresando a ser Tiana con una sonrisa.-"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti".-Dijo dándose vuelta y puso sus patas en sus hombros viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Jerry sonrió y movió sus patas a su espalda.

"Lo sé".-Dijo mientras la veía con amor y la sonrisa de Tiana se amplió.

"Bueno, vamos a ver".-Dijo Jack saliéndose de la multitud con su fiel perro siguiéndolo detrás como siempre, no está disfrazado, pero su suéter con capucha, sus lentes oscuros y el cubre bocas que tiene, de la pinta que esta vestido de Chino, de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿estás loco?".-Pregunto la muchacha vestida de Juliette cosa.

Jack la ignoro y siguió caminando con su perro siguiéndolo detrás.

"¡¿Qué onda con tu vida?!".-Le grito Walrider pero también lo ignoro.-"Que chico tan raro, bueno ya que, vamos".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto a los demás.

"¡¿Qué?!, yo no voy a allá".-Dijo el muchacho vestido de Grigg.

"Como quieras".-Dijo Walrider encogiéndose de hombros y empezó a seguir a Jack.

"¡Jasón espérame!".-Grito su hermana y empezó a correr detrás suyo para alcanzarlo.

"yo también voy".-Dijo Kyle, quien esta vestido de Boogeyman, el monstruo del juego con el mismo nombre.

"Mi amor espérame".-Dijo Lori quien esta vestida la mama de Travis en el videojuego Silent Hill Origins.

"Oigan espérennos".-Dijo Tiana, tomo la parte de debajo de su ropa para no tropezarse y empezó a seguirlos con Jerry siguiéndola detrás suyo.

Uno a uno, los demás los fueron siguiendo, llegaron a las escaleras y empezaron a subir, llegaron a la puerta y se quedaron parados delante de ella, mirándola, decidiendo si sí o no abrirla, como nadie se decidía Jack extendió su mano hacia la perilla dispuesto a abrirla pero antes de que su mano tocara la perilla, la puerta se abrio ligeramente, por si sola. Esto desconcertó a todos e intercambiaron miradas, excepto con Jack, Jasón se acercó a la puerta y la abrio empujándola con su mano, dentro, no vieron nada más que un cuarto completamente oscuro.

Todos volvieron a intercambiar miradas con la boca ligeramente abierta por el miedo, Jack se hizo el valiente y puso un pie en la habitación y empezó a entrar lentamente, su perro lo siguió y posteriormente los demás, caminaron hasta la mitad del cuarto, con la luz que entra del pasillo por la puerta abierta como única fuente de iluminación, de repente el perro de Jack se puso en posición defensiva y empezó a gruñirle a la oscuridad.

"Oye, ¿Qué pasa muchacho?".-Pregunto Jack con una rodilla en tierra, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su perro y la otra en su costado.

De repente la puerta se cerró de golpe con un azote, todos al oír el ruido voltearon y pero toda está a oscuras, de repente una luz se encendió detrás de ellos viniendo de arriba como un poste de luz, todos voltearon y la luz está alumbrando directamente a un Nightmare Fredbear de la estatura de un niño, esta sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la pared, tiene la cabeza caída hacia la izquierda y sus brazos caídos con sus muñecas tocando el piso (Como Golden Freddy en Five Nights at Freddy's 1), como si fuera alguien muerto, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, algunos empezaron a retroceder lentamente del miedo, Jack y Jasón intercambiaron la mirada mientras el perro de Jack le gruñía al oso, y Jack y Jasón empezaron a caminar hacia el terrorífico oso, sorprendió a todos, incluso al perro de Jack quien dejo de gruñir y los vio como cachorro confundido.

"¡¿Qué?!, Oigan chicos ¿Qué hacen?".-Pregunto Juliette con un susurro mientras ellos caminaban hacia el oso, ellos la ignoraban.-" ¡Chicos no!, no lo hagan".-Dijo susurrando pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

Jack y Jasón quedaron justo enfrente de Fredbear, ambos intercambiaron miradas y Jack empezó a inclinarse lentamente hacia el oso con su brazo extendido, cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlo, de repente, la luz sobre este se apagó, algunos soltaron un grito corto del miedo y empezaron a murmuran cosas, especialmente las chicas, estuvieron a oscuras durante 7 segundos, cuando de repente los ojos de Fredbear se encendieron como linternas, todos se escamaron del susto y retrocedieron, menos Jack y Jasón, Jack empezó a inclinarse hacia el con curiosidad y cuando su mano estaba a un centímetro de tocarlo, Fredbear atrapo con su brazo con su mano y en menos de un parpadeo giro su cabeza hacia él, las chicas gritaron del miedo, y los chicos se brincaron del susto, incluso Jasón, Jack intento zafarse del agarre de Fredbear pero es muy fuerte, los chicos corrieron a la puerta y trataron de abrirla pero no podían, entonces empezaron a golpear la puerta gritando por ayuda, Jack logro zafarse del agarre de Fredbear pero cayó al piso de espaldas, Fredbear empezó a ponerse de pie lentamente, los chicos se asustaron más y empezaron a golpear más rápido y con más fuerza la puerta, Jack se le quedo viendo a Fredbear con miedo, Fredbear ya de pie, alumbro con sus ojos algo arriba de la puerta, Jack y los demás miraron adonde Fredbear alumbro y vieron una especie de murciélago gigante, durmiendo justo arriba de la puerta, colgando del techo, los chicos se asustaron y se alejaron de la puerta sin dejar de ver aquella cosa, Fredbear dio un pisotón con su pie derecho y lanzo un screamer, que es el de Plushtrap de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. La cosa que está colgada del techo, empezó a abrir sus alas al oír el screamer de Fredbear, los chicos se volvieron a asustar, escucharon un ruido de rasguño, miraron hacia allá, Fredbear les alumbro y vieron zarpazos en la pared de madera asustándolos más, volvieron a escuchar el ruido, voltearon y nuevamente la misma historia, había marcas de zarpazos en la pared, luego, sintieron que una brisa de aire en su espalda, voltearon pero no vieron nada, volvieron a sentir lo mismo y la historia se repitió 7 veces, ya sienten que están al borde del ataque cardiaco, sus corazones están latiendo a mil por minuto del miedo, oyeron un ruido, voltearon Fredbear ilumino y vieron que el murciélago termino de abrir sus alas, pero, tiene forma humanoide y lleva puesto una larga gabardina café y un sombrero grande, el murciélago los miro y los chicos se asustaron nuevamente, se rostro es completamente de color siena tostado y tiene puros colmillos como dientes, la cosa se soltó del techo y alzo vuelo planeador hacia ellos, los chicos alcanzaron a tirarse al piso y este les paso por encima, el murciélago viro a la derecha dándose la vuelta y aterrizo delante de ellos, los chicos se asustaron, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y trataron de correr hacia la puerta pero se tropezaron al enredarse con algo, miraron abajo y vieron que es una larga cuerda fina de color negro. Miraron hacia el murciélago quien se les acercaba más, ellos no podían escapar, están a su merced, el murciélago se quitó su sombrero mostrando su identidad, es Crepper o también conocido como el murciélago del infiero de la película Jeepers Creepers, este se paró delante de ellos y les grito desplegando sus patas de ciempiés que sostienen su cabeza. Los chicos gritaron a todo pulmón del miedo y cerraron los ojos esperando el final, cuando se dieron cuenta que este no llego, abrieron los ojos y vieron a Crepper quien simplemente los está viendo, de repente empezó a reír extrañándolos, Crepper puso su mano y en esta escupió 2 dentaduras falsas, como las que usan para los disfraces de vampiro pero muy realistas, y empezó a estallar a carcajadas mientras los señalaba.

De repente las luces se encendieron, siguieron el ruido del switch y vieron a Daniel parado al lado del Switch con su dedo en este, viéndolos con una sonrisa. Fredbear apago sus ojos y también empezó a reírse mientras los señalaba, de una puerta trasera que ellos nunca vieron por la oscuridad, salieron Ellie y Lydia riendo en intervalos cortos, debajo de 2 camas salieron Judy y Nick y también empezaron a reírse.

"¡Jajaja, santo dios, jajá, debieron haber visto sus caras!".-Dijo Crepper quien es en realidad Mario disfrazado.

"¡Sijiji!, Daniel tiene razón, es divertido cuando se lo hacen a alguien más, jajaja".-Dijo Nick quien esta vestido de Zombi, con una camisa negra rota y descarada, pantalones color verde, también rotos y desgarrados y con agujeros, lleva un hacha falsa clavada en el cráneo con sangre falsa seca con señales de haber escurrido en esta, en la boca tiene la misma sangre falsa, tiene ojeras negras y tiene lágrimas de sangre falsas en sus peludas mejillas.

"Ah, ¡m****a!, ¡Eso no fue gracioso chicos!".-Dijo un chico vestido de Freddy kruger poniéndose de pie y los demás lo siguieron.

"Eerror, fue muy gracioso".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa quien esta vestida de la nueva versión de Robocop, la de color negro del 2014 y dio una risita con la boca cerrada.

"Si, y cayeron redonditos".-Dijo Lydia quien esta vestida de la niña del exorcista.

"¡¿Y como esperaban que cayéramos con una broma pesada tan elaborada?!".-Dijo Juliette molesta.

"Exacto.".-Dijo Ellie quien esta vestida de la llorona y se rio junto con Lydia.

"Ay, ¡Casi me dan un infarto!".-Exclamo Jack con la mano en su pecho.

Fredbear se le acerco y se quitó la cabeza, mostrando que es Luke disfrazado.

"Pues qué bueno que no le dio, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Luke y dejo escapar una carcajada.

"Ach!, ustedes no tienen remedio".-Dijo una chica vestida de Valak, la monja del conjuro 2 e hizo un puchero mirando otro lado con los brazos cruzados sintiéndose ofendida.

"Bueno, bueno ya, dejemos este incidente de lado y, ¡empecemos la fiesta!".-Dijo Mario con entusiasmo al final.

Todos gritaron y vitorearon felices, menos Daniel, debido a su seriedad.

"Pues entonces".-Dijo Tony o más bien su endoesqueleto llegando con una caja llena de refrescos en botellas de vidrio de todos los sabores y la dejo en la mesa.-" ¡Hay que empezar!".-Dijo con entusiasmo.

Todos volvieron a vitorear y a gritar, y uno a uno, empezaron a sacar refrescos de la caja.

 **2 horas y media más tarde.**

Todos empezaban a irse, agradeciéndoles a Daniel y a sus amigos por la fiesta, y luego quedaron solo, bueno, casi solos, Jack y su perro se quedaron, extrañándolos y confundiéndolos.

"¿Tú no te vas a ir Jack?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"¿Me estas corriendo?".-Pregunto Jack sorprendido.

"No, no, claro que no, solo preguntaba".-Respondió Daniel.

"Neh, quiero quedarme aquí un poco más".-Dijo Jack pasando su mano tapada con un guante por una pared con la pintura desquebrajada.-"Siempre he querido ver y conocer esta casa, y ahora que estoy aquí, con compañía, no me molestaría investigarla y verla a fondo".-Dijo.

"Oye".-Dijo Ellie levantando el dedo índice y camino hasta el, quedando delante suyo.-"Quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué usas guantes, lentes oscuros, y lo todo eso que tienes para taparte?, estamos de noche, y no es invierno".-Dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¡Ellie!".-Reprocho Daniel en voz baja ya que no tiene derecho de preguntar eso, y además no es de su incumbencia.

"Tranquilo Daniel".-Dijo Jack y se dirigió a Ellie.-"Lo que pasa Ellie es que padezco de Porfiria eritropoyética".-Dijo Jack y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Preguntaron todos al unísono confundidos.

"También se le conoce como Síndrome de Günther".

Todos parpadearon confundidos con la cabeza ladeada y se encogieron de hombros aun no entendían.

"Ay".-Dijo Jack ladeando la cabeza.-"Soy alérgico a la luz".-Dijo haciendo ademanes.

"¡¿Alérgico a la luz?!".-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

"Sí. Les explicare: Verán, en mi sangre hay un químico llamado Porfiria, este compuesto es foto sensible a la luz y esta lo corroe, destruyendo mis glóbulos rojos, mi hígado trata de procesar mis glóbulos rojos dañados, pero no puede hacerlo, así que los almacena, como poniéndolos en cuarenta, aislándolos, eso causa que los doctores crean que tengo cálculos renales cuando no es así, y me salen ronchas cuando estoy expuesto a la luz".-Dijo Jack.

"Uy, debe ser feo vivir así".-Dijo Ellie burlándose.

"¡Ellie!".-Dijo Daniel en voz baja y gruñendo, reprochándola.

"No tienes idea".-Dijo Jack.-"Parezco vampiro, no puedo salir a la luz del sol ni exponerme a luces amarillas o blancas demasiado fuertes, si lo hago debo cubrir lo mejor que puedo mi piel para no sufrir reacciones adversas, debo usar luces especiales para iluminar mi casa, recibí educación en casa y necesito rendijas en mis ventas".-Dijo.

En ese momento, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrio, y de esta salió un chico vestido de Jasón el de viernes 13, secándose las manos con una servilleta, fue al baño, se dio vuelta y vio a Daniel y sus amigos viéndolo.

"Oigan".-Dijo el chico vestido de Jasón con la voz de Josh Peck en Drake y Josh mirando la habitación.-"¿Dónde están los demás?".-Pregunto.

"Eh, ya se fueron".-Dijo Mario señalando la puerta con su pulgar.

"¡¿Se fueron?!, Wow, debí tardarme más de lo que imagine, bueno, mejor los alcanzo".-Dijo y fue a la puerta, se detuvo en esta y volteo a verlos.-"Adiós".-Dijo y se fue.

"Adiós".-Dijeron Daniel y sus amigos.

Jack camino hacia la puerta y chasqueo los dedos para que su perro lo siguiera.

"¿Jack a dónde vas?".-Pregunto Nick.

"A la tienda, tengo antojo, no me tardo".-Dijo y se fue.

"Enserio, ese chico es un misterio".-Dijo Daniel y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Jasón bajo las escaleras y camino hacia, la puerta, lo que no sabía es que Jack y su perro lo están siguiendo detrás, Jack hablando con un susurro con una voz fría y palabras imperceptibles, Jasón llego a la puerta pero en ese momento sintió que algo o alguien está cerca de él, muy cerca, en un parpadeo, una fuerza invisible, con fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzo con fuerza y su cabeza choco contra el filo de la puerta. Jasón grito del dolo agarrándose la nuca, y se puso de pie pero apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, está caminando como borracho, además que esta desorientado y mareado por el golpe, este fue tan fuerte que la causo una contusión y está viendo doble, solo pudo caminar 2 metros por la calle afuera de la casa cuando se iba a caer pero se apoyó en la pared con una mano en la frente.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?".-Oyó una voz, volteo y vio a Jack parado detrás de él.

Esta tan mareado que cayó al piso con su espalda contra la pared.

"No, ay, creo que tengo una contusión, estoy viendo doble".-Dijo Jasón algo desorientado.

"Ay no, a ver, déjame ayudarte".-Dijo Jack, lo agarro de mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Ay, gracias".-Dijo Jasón.

Jack asintió con la cabeza sonriendo pero esto no se ve por su pasamontañas, dentro de la suéter de Jasón, se ven los dobleces de la ropa de el a causa de las manos de Jack, que lo está agarrando del suéter para que no vuelva a caer al suelo, de repente, las unas de Jack se alargaron, se hicieron puntiagudas y delgadas (Como las garras de la mujer que pelea con Wolverine en X-men 2) y atravesaron la piel de Jasón. Jasón sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor y se quejó, miro a Jack a los ojos o más bien lentes y este dejo escapar una risa macabra (La risa de Bill Winkins en El conjuro 2). Jasón se asustó de verdad, Jack desenterró sus garras y lo aventó tirándolo al piso, Jasón empezó a arrastrarse tratando de alejarse de él, mientras Jack camina detrás de el con sus largas garras, Jasón miro al frente y se topó con las patas de un perro, miro hacia arriba y se topó con el perro de Jack, este le sonrió, pero su sonrisa, era demasiado humana y perturbadora y además mostraba una boca llena de afiladísimos dientes como los de las pirañas, Jasón se asustó y se puso contra la pared, está rodeado, tiene a Jack a su derecha y a su perro a su derecha, al frente de él, está libre, pero no puede correr por su contusión, Jack y su perro se acercaron a él.

"¡No!, no por favor, ¡se los ruego!, ¿Qué quieren de mí?".-Pregunto Jasón.

"Ehh".-Dijo Jack mirando a su perro y volteo a verlo.-"Nada".-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó la capucha, el pasamontañas y finalmente sus lentes oscuros, mostrando su verdadera identidad.

Si pudiera ver la cara del chico estaría pálido del miedo, empezó a temblar y puso una mano contra la pared.

"Solo queremos…Tu muerte".-Dijo Jack mostrando su piel gris y pálida, sus ojos huecos y negros por donde está escurriendo sangre como lágrimas y sonriendo, mostrando sus filosos y múltiples colmillos.

"No, no puedes ser tú, EyesJack es solo ficción".-Dijo Jasón.

"Veme, ¿crees que soy falso?".-Dijo Jack y se arrodillo delante de él, Jasón se pegó a la pared para alejarse de él, lo máximo posible.-"Oye, y cuando lo veas…Saluda a Dios de mi parte".-Dijo Jack terminando con la boca abierta y moviendo su serpientosa lengua.-"Smile".-Dijo Jack y se alejó de Jasón.

El perro de Jack, que es Smiledog se puso delante de Jasón, a un par de metros de distancia, se puso en posición de ataque, empezó a gruñirle y luego le ladro.

"No, no".-Dijo Jasón y de repente, Smiledog corrió hacia él y salto, abalanzándosele, Jasón grito mientras se cubría con sus brazos. Jack sonrió con diversión enfermiza al ver como su perro descuartizaba a ese humano y al oír los gritos agónicos y desesperados del muchacho.

La cámara enfoco una pared donde se están viendo proyectadas las sombras de Smile y Jasón, Jasón sigue cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos, Smile entero su hocico en sus brazos y empezó a roer sus músculos, nervios y huesos haciendo que obviamente, Jack gritara de la agonía, de un zarpazo le corto un brazo y luego el otro por la mitad, Jasón grito, Smile se dirigió a donde nuca brilla la luz del sol y lo mordió ahí, Jasón empezó a llorar del dolor y Smile continuo matándolo, de la forma más agoniosa y lenta jamás imaginable.

 **5 minutos después.**

Smiledog se alejó del cuerpo sin vida e irreconocible de Jasón, se lamio los labios llenos de sangre y empezó a jadear ruidosa y espeluznantemente como un lobo primitivo, babeando sangre un poco espesa debido a la combinación con su saliva.

"Jum, bien hecho muchacho".-Dijo Jack arrodillándose y palmeándole la espalda mientras admiraba su trabajo con una sonrisa.

Smile dejó escapar un jadeo corto mientras lo miraba.

"Ahora, solo queda encargarnos de ese grupo de tontos de ahí dentro".-Dijo Jack refiriéndose a Daniel y sus amigos.-"Hay que ser inteligentes con ellos".-Dijo sobándose el mentón con un dedo.

Smiledog dejó escapar varios jadeos y ladridos cortos.

"Sé que lo somos muchacho, pero quiero ver la expresión de sus caras mostrando todo su miedo con plenitud antes de matarlos".-Dijo Jack moviendo sus dedos rápidamente y se saboreó los labios como un loco.

En eso sintió que algo dentro del bolsillo de su suéter se movió.

"Oh si, casi me olvido de ti mi amigo".-Dijo Jack, metió su mano en el bolsillo de suéter y de este saco un peluche de Tails, el famoso amigo de Sonic el erizo, el muñeco no tiene boca ni dibujada, ni cocida, y tiene una antena que termina con una bola roja en la punta de esta, es Tailsdoll, el aterrador muñeco de dicho personaje.

Tailsdoll hizo sonidos de que rompió su propio cuello, miro a Jack a los ojos, sus ojos y su antena brillaron, sus ojos también en rojo y hablo telepáticamente con él.

"Tranquilo amigo, te prometo que esta vez no me dejare llevar por la emoción y te dejare a un par de ellos, nos los dividiremos equitativamente, ellos son *Conto con sus dedos y la memoria* 7, son 2 para cada uno, y el que sobre, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo".-Dijo Jack.

Los ojos de Tailsdoll brillaron con más intensidad, está hablando con el de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres al niño?".-Pregunto Jack.

Los ojos de Tailsdoll brillaron con más intensidad.

"Bien de acuerdo, quédate con él, a mí solo me importan los ojos de ese zorro y esa coneja".-Dijo Jack y se lamio los labios con antojo mientras veía la casa.-"Son una exquisitez inigualable".-Dijo.

Los ojos de Tailsdoll brillaron.

"Oye!, no me juzgues, tu también vas por los ojos de tus victimas".-Dijo enojado mientras señalaba al muñeco.

Los ojos de Tails brillaron mientras ladeaba la cabeza a su derecha.

"No importa, el punto es que tu también arrebatas los ojos de los que matas, tenemos eso en común, así que no juzgues".-Dijo señalándolo.

Tailsdoll ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado desviando la mirada de él, se quedó así unos segundos, regreso a verlo y sus ojos brillaron.

"Bien".-Dijo Jack y se dirigió a Smiledog.-"Ok chicos, tenemos una misión en manos".-Dijo una sonrisa malévola.

 **Con Daniel y sus amigos.**

"Me pregunto cuanto se tardara Jack".-Dijo Lydia sentada en una silla con su mentón apoyado en su bastón.

"No sé, voy a ver si lo encuentro".-Dijo Mario y salió de la habitación.

Salió hasta el barandal del segundo piso, desde ahí vio que por la puerta entraron Jack y su perro, sonrió, de repente las luces de la casa se apagaron como si se hubiera ido la luz.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Daniel con un pequeño tono de miedo en voz mirando por la oscuridad, a él le da miedo la oscuridad.

"Se fue la luz Daniel".-Respondió Ellie, saco su celular y encendió su linterna.

Todos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, menos Lydia ya que ella no tiene celular, no se serviría debido a su ceguera, solo lo usa para llamadas.

"Mario/ Papa, ¿estás bien?".-Preguntaron Luke y Lydia preocupados en voz alta para que los oyera.

"Si tranquilos estoy bien".-Dijo Mario, de repente escucho muchas voces frías y susurrantes que hablaban en un lenguaje extraño e incomprensible.-"¿Qué eso?".-Se preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante del barandal.-"Oigan, ¿ustedes también escuchan eso?".-Pregunto a sus amigos.

"¿Qué?".-Preguntaron todos sus amigos alumbrándolo.

Mario escucho las voces con más atención, pero no podía identificar ni una palabra de lo que decían, parecía que hablaban otro idioma.

"Vengan".-Dijo Mario a los demás, al menos identifico que las voces provenían del piso de abajo.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y empezaron a seguirlo, alumbrándolo para darle luz a él y a ellos mismos, en eso, también empezaron a escuchar las voces.

"¿Qué son esas voces?".-Pregunto Judy alumbrando alrededor con su celular.

"Es lo que les pregunte que si oían, creo que vienen de abajo".-Dijo Mario llegando a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas con sus amigos siguiéndolo detrás.

Conforme más se acercaban, las voces se hacían más fuertes pero igual de inentendibles.

"¿Alguien entiende lo que están diciendo?".-Pregunto Ellie llegando al final de las escaleras.

"No, ni siquiera yo sé, y eso que ese francés, alemán, hebreo, inglés y chino".-Dijo Lydia.

Caminaron un poco por el piso de abajo y en eso las luces regresaron, Jack y su perro no estaban donde Mario los vio cuando entraron.

"Uf, que alivio, al menos la luz regreso".-Dijo Luke aliviado, apago la linterna de su celular y lo guardo al igual que los demás.

"Y las voces desaparecieron".-Dijo Mario caminando un par de pasos.-"¿De quienes habrán sido y que abra sido de ellas?".-Pregunto viendo a sus amigos.

"Bueno, fuera lo fuese, ya se esfumo".-Dijo Judy.

"Algo de esto no me da buena espina".-Dijo Mario con inquietud.

"Talvez son tus nervios Mario, yo recomiendo que regresamos al cuarto de la fiesta".-Dijo Nick.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto Mario quien seguía con sospecha, Daniel se dio la vuelta.

"Holis".-Dijo Jack apareciendo delante de el con una sonrisa, asustándolo y sus amigos también se asustaron por su grito, otra vez lleva puestos sus lentes, su pasamontañas y la capucha de su suéter.

"Ay!".-Dijo Daniel llevándose la mano al pecho y volteo a ver a Jack enojado.-"¡JACK!, ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!, casi me das un infarto".-Grito Daniel.

Sus amigos se rieron de él, excepto Mario que sigue con mucha sospecha dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué se ríen?".-Pregunto Daniel sin entender nada.

"¡Jajaja!".-Se rio Judy con una pata en su vientre y se limpió una lagrima que broto de su ojo.-"Gracias Jack, caíste redondito Daniel".-Dijo señalándolo.

"¿Qué?, ¿fue una broma?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Si, le pedimos a Jack que nos ayudara, te lo merecías por esa broma que nos jugaste".-Dijo Nick terminando de brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa engreída.

"Esperen, ¿ustedes hicieron esto?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Y esas voces y las luces?".-Pregunto Daniel haciendo rima, Mario presto atención sobre su respuesta para escuchar lo de las luces.

"Todo fue obra mía".-Dijo Jack levantando la mano con una sonrisa, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su suéter y de este saco un control remoto.-"Por eso use pretexto de que iba a ir a la tienda, en realidad fui a la caja de fusibles, conecte todo inalámbricamente este control, miren".-Dijo presiono un botón haciendo que las luces se fueran, lo volvió a presionar y la luz regreso.-"y miren".-Presiono otro botón y empezaron a escuchar las voces.-"Unos amigos míos grabaron esas voces, solo balbucearon para que parecieran voces de gente muerta".-Dijo y apago las voces.

"Ah, de acuerdo, me lo merecía".-Dijo Daniel y sonrió un poco.-¿A mano?".-Pregunto.

Judy sonrió, camino hacia él y tomo y estrecho su mano. Nick hizo lo mismo y empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde tuvieron la fiesta. Pero Mario seguía sospechando, no le creía de todo a la respuesta de Jack esas voces sonaron demasiado…Del mas allá para ser interpretadas por actores, pero talvez estaba sobreactuando, con toda la tecnología de hoy en día se pueden hacer cosas así, decidió ignorar su instinto y empezó a seguir a los demás.

"Oigan, voy a ir al baño, ya vengo".-Dijo Jack a los demás.

"Ok".-Dijeron ellos.

Jack entro al baño y cerró la puerta, en eso una voz fría empezó a hablar con él, al desnivel de un susurro para que no la oyeran.

"¿Y ahora tu qué quieres?".-Pregunto Jack a la voz. Esta le respondió.-"Ten paciencia, quiero esperar el momento preciso".-Dijo a la voz, esta le hablo.-"Quiero que se orinen en los pantalones del miedo antes de masacrarlos".-Dijo, la voz le volvió a hablar.-" ¡A mí me importa un soberano pepino si el resto de tus amigos no está de acuerdo!, no actuaremos hasta que yo lo diga".-Dijo, la voz hablo.-"Sin mí, mi perro y mi amigo, se quedaran sin cuerpos que poseer y se quedaran para la eternidad como seres invisibles y no físicos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?".-Dijo, la voz se quedó callada un momento y volvió a hablar.-"Bien, entonces convéncelos de no atacar hasta que yo lo diga".-Dijo Jack.

5 minutos después salió del baño.

"¿Todo bien Jack?".-Pregunto Judy con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

"Si todo bien".-Respondió el.

"Ok, ya no tenemos nada hacer aquí, la fiesta termino, creo que es ahora de volver a casa ¿no?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Daniel, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, deberíamos irnos".-Dijo Mario.

"¡NO!".-Exclamo Jack llamando la atención de todos que lo vieron confundido.-"Qui-Quiero decir no, aun podemos hacer algo que no hicimos durante la fiesta".-Dijo.

"¿Y eso sería?".-Pregunto Ellie sin entender.

Jack puso varias sillas en círculo y se sentó en una.

"¿Pueden apagar la luz por favor?".-Pidió.

Lydia con sus manos toco la pared, busco el interruptor a ciegas y apago la luz. Jack saco su celular y se alumbro a la cara de manera terrorífica.

"Contar historias de terror".-Dijo imitando una voz seca como la de un anciano con la piel arrugada que da miedo.

"¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para eso?".-Pregunto Nick.

"No importa la edad o lo inteligente que sea uno Wilde, todos sienten miedo, quien te diga lo contrario, es un mentiroso".-Dijo Jack.-"Vamos, anímense, no sean cobardes, vamos".-Dijo Jack.

"De hecho creo que es una buena idea, yo me una o 2 historias que les pondrá la carne de gallina".-Dijo Mario y se sentó en una de las sillas.

"Yo también se una historia".-Dijo Daniel y también se sentó.

Uno a uno los demás se fueron uniendo, hasta que todos se quedaron sentados en las sillas tamaño humano.

"Ok, entonces, ¿Quién empieza?".-Dijo Jack.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento.

"Yo".-Dijo Nick, Jack le pasó su celular y se alumbro la cara.-"¿han escuchado la historia del SS Bayshimo?".-Pregunto, todos negaron con la cabeza con cara de confusión.-"Bueno, esta es su historia. El Bayshimo fue un barco que se usaba para transportar bienes para una compañía de Hudson, pero un día, todo cambio. Mientras el capitán de la nave navegaba por ella con su tripulación por los canales polares, la nave se atascó y se vieron obligados a bajar del barco y acampar cerca de el para esperar a que ocurriera un desatasque. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, se podrán imaginar la cara de sorpresa del capitán, cuando, al salir de su tienda, se dio cuenta que el Bayshimo, ya no estaba ahí".-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.-"Después del sustaso inicial y de investigar alrededor, el capitán y la tripulación, se dio cuenta que el Bayshimo no se hundió, es más, lo encontraron de nuevo, a 50 kilómetros de donde se había atascado, se volvieron a subir a él y trataron de hacerlo arrancar, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrieron la noticia, la nave estaba atascada de nuevo. Desde entonces, el Bayshimo quedo abandonado y se dice que ha recorrido los canales polares interminablemente siendo visto por temor por varias embarcaciones que aseguran haberlo visto, como un verdadero barco fantasma. Anos después, intentaron un tercer rescate reabordándolo, pero volvió a fallar, nadie podía manejar la nave, lo que desde luego no explica porque, cuando la dejaban en paz, se ponía a navegar otra vez".-Dijo y quito la luz de su cara para alumbrar a los demás, quienes están sorprendidos.

"No manches".-Dijo Daniel sorprendido.

"¿Y enserio ese barco es real?".-Pregunto Lydia.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Si lo es, yo no lo he visto".-Dijo Nick.-"¿Quién quiere ahora?".-Dijo Nick ofreciendo el celular.

"Yo".-Dijo Judy, tomo el celular y se alumbro la cara.-"Mi historia, también es de un barco, como la de Nick, pero está más aterradora, y es temida como la historia marítima más aterradora del mundo, y se cree, que es algo real".-Dijo, esto llamo la atención de todos, y le prestaron suma atención.-"Esta es la historia del Obran Medan un barco estadounidense que transportaba bienes para la compañía Hidleston pero fatídico día, todo eso cambio para siempre y le dio una aterradora fama al Obran Medan. Era de noche, las radios de la guardia costera recibieron una llamada de radio del Obran Medan pero esa llamada, llego en nada más que un nada tranquilizador ruido blanco, pocos minutos después, la maquina comenzó a transmitir otra mensaje, pero esta vez, en código Morse. El mensaje decía así: Todos los oficiales, incluido el capitán, están muertos, en sus camarotes, y en el puente de la nave, el resto de la tripulación, posiblemente este muerta también".-Dijo Judy y sus amigos se sorprendieron enormente incluso Jack.-"La guardia costera se alarmo y emitió un mensaje de alerta, pocos minutos después, la maquina transmitió otro mensaje, aun mas aterrador, decía: Estoy, muriendo, y luego de eso, hubo silencio absoluto".-Los amigos de Judy no podían dejar de sorprenderse cada vez más por lo que contaba.-"La guardia costera logro localizar al Obran Medan luego de rastrearlo por el océano y lo abordaron militares armados, en ese momento, las peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad. Toda la tripulación estaba en efecto muerta, incluso el hombre que envió el mensaje en código Morse".—Dijo, sus amigos ya empezaban a sentir miedo.-"Pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño, es que nadie tenía heridas, ni marcas, ninguno pareció ser víctima de alguna enfermedad mortal o incluso, síntomas de envenenamiento o radiación, lo que en realidad le paso a la tripulación, se fue a la tumba con ellos y hasta la fecha, permanece como un misterio absoluto, del que nadie ha tenido respuesta".-Dijo Judy y se dejó de alumbrar.

Sus amigos están asustados ya.

"Santa María madre de Dios".-Dijo Daniel sin poder creerlo.

"Ay mama, esa sí dio miedo, todos ellos murieron y no saben qué fue lo que los mato, esas historias sin dignas para contar en una historia de terror ".-Dijo Mario y Luke lo abrazo por el miedo.

"A veces algunas historias no se ajustan para hacer películas, esta es el caso de ello, como no saben que los mato, no habría ni espíritu ni monstruo, y esa es la pieza clave para generar miedo".-Dijo Judy.-"¿Quién sigue?".-Pregunto ofreciendo el celular.

"…Yo".-Dijo Lydia tomando el celular y se alumbro la cara.-"Ok, ¿han escuchado la historia Elisa Lam y el hotel Cecil?".-Pegunto, todos hicieron sonidos de negación.-"Bueno, ahora la van a conocer. Elisa Lam era una estudiante asiática de nacionalidad canadiense que se hospedo en el hotel Cecil de los Ángeles. Un día, los huéspedes del hotel se quejaron de un olor putrefacto que provenía del agua de los grifos en el hotel y también esta salía de un color muy poco natural, para parar las quejas el hotel envió a un empleado de limpia a revisar los tanques de agua en el techo, cuando reviso dentro de uno su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró un cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición, la labor forense probo que el cuerpo era Elisa Lam y llevaba ahí por lo menos 3 semanas".-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero ella no pudo ver sus caras por su ceguera.-"Pero eso no era lo extraño, los Ángeles es una ciudad muy congestionada, siempre hay gente por todos lados a todas horas de la noche y la mañana y además, el hotel tiene cámaras y en ellas nunca vieron que algo estuviera acosando a Elisa, de hecho, hay un video en el que se ve que Elisa sube a un elevador y está claramente asustada, me lo contaron, ya que por razones obvias no puedo ver el video y no tiene audio, y por si se lo preguntan, ella no sufría de alcoholismo, ni drogadicción y su salud mental era muy estable, así que aquello que la mato, solo ella lo podía ver y el día de esa grabación fue en el que desapareció y también algo muy extraño, nadie vio que alguien subiera al techo en esas 3 semanas y los tanques de agua estaban sellados, así que eso no explica por qué apareció su cadáver ahí, como nadie tiene una explicación de lo que paso, hasta las autoridades ya están de acuerdo que Elisa fue asesinada por los espíritus que rondan ese hotel, ya que tiene fama de estar maldito".-Conto.

Sus amigos estaban pálidos del miedo.

"Ay mama".-Dijo Luke empezando a llorar y hundió su rostro en la pierna de su padre.

"Oigan, creo que deberíamos bajarle, Luke ya está muy asustado, no podrá dormir esta noche, posiblemente por varias".-Dijo Mario abrazando la cabeza de su hijo.

"No digas tonterías, esto lo hará hombre, hay que seguir".-Dijo Jack.

"No".-Dijo Mario viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.-"Esas cosas del "macho mexicano" ya me tienen harto, Daniel es la prueba evidente de ello, no le avergüenza llorar en público si tiene que, y esa es la razón principal por la que México esta tan mal, ese machismo dominante que hace que los niños dóciles y gentiles se vuelvan en hombres sujetos a la ira y la violencia, esas cosas están matando el alma de México, sé que es nuestro espíritu, pero es hora de evolucionar y cambiar".-Dijo y se puso de pie sin dejar de abrazar a Luke.

"No puedo creerlo, que gallina eres".-Dijo Jack con molestia.

"Yo di y piensa lo que quieras, yo me llevo a Luke".-Dijo y salieron del cuarto.-"¿Vienes amor?".-Le pregunto a Lydia.

"Claro, después de todo, yo ya conté mi historia y no quiero que mi bebe se quede solo".-Dijo, le dio el celular a Daniel quien está al lado suyo, se puso de pie y fue con su novio y su hijo.

"Ven Luke, vamos divertirnos para que se te olvide ese miedo".-Dijo Mario mientras cargaba a Luke y caminaban hacia las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo.

"Gracias Papa".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, haciendo sonreír a su padre.

"Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros".-Dijo Daniel.

"Sí. ¿Quieres seguir tú?".-Pregunto Jack.

"Claro".-Dijo y se ilumino el rostro.-"¿Ustedes han escuchado la historia del hoyo de Mel Waters?".-Pregunto, ellos negaron con la cabeza.-"Entonces ahora escucharan la historia de un lugar, que llega directo al mismo infierno".-Dijo, todos le prestaron atención.-"La historia empieza en el programa Costa a Costa del locutor Art Bell, un espacio radiofónico que versa sobre fenómenos extraños donde los escuchas pueden llamar para contar sus historias, sobre fenómenos extraños que vieron en el cielo o vivieron en tierra, en horas de la madrugada un hombre con el seudónimo falso de Mel Waters llamo al programa, Art lo saludo y después de un par de cortesías lo invito a hablar y su historia causo insomnio y dejo intranquilos a cientos de radioescuchas en toda Estados Unidos. Mel, dijo que él vivía en un territorio de varias hectáreas en Helensbork, Massachusetts, él dijo que, una mañana, mientras arreaba los pastizales de su propiedad encontró un agujero en el piso de más o menos 3 metros de diámetro, estaba tan perfectamente delineado y la maleza y plantas del alrededor respetaban tanto los bordes, que llamaba mucho la atención. Lo primero que hizo Mel fue tomar una piedra y arrojarla…Hubo total silencio, no escucho la piedra llegar al fondo, lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse de rodillas y asomar la cabeza al borde, en ese momento, el afirmo haber sido un terrible ansiedad, así que rápidamente se alejó y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no dio por terminado el asunto, regreso minutos después no con una piedra, sino con una roca, de esas que ocupan de ambas manos y también la arrojo pero nuevamente la misma historia, no la escucho llegar al fondo".—Dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.-"Mel siguió realizando experimentos caseros y personales para tratar de determinar la profundidad del hoyo, pero en todos ocurría lo mismo, nunca escucho que llegara al fondo algo de lo que arrojase al hoyo, el experimento más impresionante y asombro es: Con parte de sus ahorros, mando a una compañía pesquera a hacer un carrete de pesca de nada más y nada menos que 23834 metros de largo, con la ayuda de varias personas ato la final de la línea a una peonza bastante pesada y la dejaron caer en el hoyo, el aparto sirvió durante horas aterradoras hasta que al final, llego al final de su alcance, pero nuevamente, no toco fondo".-Dijo sus amigos ya empezaban a sentir miedo, incluso Jack.-"Pero por lejos, el experimento más aterrador, están por oírlo: Mel conto su historia en su pueblo, y muy singularmente, la gente del pueblo no lo vieron como loco, de hecho, varios le confesaron con pena que durante años, han traspasado su propiedad para deshacerse de cosas pesadas, viejas y descompuestas en el hoyo, como refrigeradores, motores y esas cosas, Mel no se enojó por esto, al contrario, se sorprendió, así que les pidió ayuda a varias de las personas de quienes se hizo amigos. En colaboración mutua juntaron dinero, y con un encargo a la ferretería del pueblo, amarraron varias cuerdas entre así, hasta hacer una cuerda de 200 metros de largo, al principio dejaron caer la cuerda anclada al piso con una estaca con algo atada en ella al hoyo, pero como deben imaginar, no llego al fondo y entonces decidieron hacer un experimento más osado, tomaron una oveja adulta primitiva y con la ayuda de la cuerda, la hicieron descender hasta al fondo para ver qué pasaba…Mel afirma…Con voz temblorosa, de que siempre se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante cosa. Resulta que cuando la hicieron descender hasta el fondo, sintieron un tirón muy fuerte, seguido de una serie de vibraciones que se sentían tocando la cuerda, tanto Mel como sus amigos se vieron las caras asustados y comenzar a jalar, los minutos pasaban y eran tortuosos, y seguían jalando y jalando, con cuidado, pues sabían que estaban levantando a un animal…Cuando descubrieron lo que paso, lo que antes era una oveja con un pelaje hermosamente blanco, se había convertido en un manojo de carne y sangre, Mel tortuosamente describe que parecía que habían tomado las entrañas del animal y la hubieran volteado hacia afuera, recuerda que tuvo que requerir a arcadas, pues el a grasa y sangre, era demasiado fuerte".-Dijo, sus amigos ya están temblando del miedo.-"¿Pero quieren saber lo más horrible?".-Dijo, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza pero lo haría de todas formas.-"Bueno pues, uno de los campesinos que era un hombre sumamente diestro y experto, recostó el cuerpo del animal en el piso y se puso a revisarlo largamente. A pesar de que su pelaje ya no estaba más allí, se percató de que la panza de la oveja estaba muy hinchada y encima, tenía una cicatriz".-Dijo sus amigos, se pusieron pálidos del miedo.-"El hombre, ni corto ni perezosos tomo un cuchillo y abrio al animal con cuidado…Ahí los hombres contemplaron el terror absoluto. Resulta que la oveja estaba embarazada, pero ese no era el caso, ya que Mel afirmo que nunca pondría en peligro a un animal embarazado, ya que eso hubiera sido cruel y un desperdicio de los bienes de su propiedad pero Mel y los testigos afirman, que aquella cosa horrible pero que descansaba en su interior, no era en nada parecido a un feto de oveja y además, dicen que aquella cosa horrible tenía un aspecto muy parásital y repugnante; llevados por el miedo, la angustia y la desidia del momento los hombre tomaron la decisión de arrojar a la oveja y a la pequeña abominación que yacía dentro de ella, al hoyo, deshaciéndose de ambos, para siempre".-Dijo Daniel y dejo alumbrarse la cara para iluminar a sus amigos quienes están muertos del miedo, incluso Jack, eso fue algo completamente nuevo para él.

"Santísima…Madre…de Dios".-Dijo Ellie mientras se persignaba.

"¿Y…Q-Que p-paso d-d-después, c-c-con Mel?.-Pregunto Judy tartamudeando del miedo y moviendo su naricita.

"Le dijo a Art Bell durante el programa, que, cuando su historia se hizo famosa, personas del gobierno de Estados unidos tocaron a la puerta de su casa, esa noche le hicieron un largo y agotador interrogatorio que le causo un pico de estrés muy severo, luego le ofrecieron vender su propiedad, él no se puso pero les pidió tiempo, ellos no se lo tomaron bien, y no solo lo obligaron a vender su propiedad, sino a largarse del estado y se dice que hoy vive en Australia".-Respondió Daniel.

"Santo Dios, ¿y porque hicieron eso?".-Pregunto Nick sin poder creerlo.

"Para investigarlo Nick ¿tú qué crees?".-Dijo Ellie un poco enojada.

"¡Ellie!".-La reprocho su novio.

"¿Qué?!".-Dijo ella volteando a verlo, molesta.

"No seas tan grosera".-La reprocho.

"¿Y pues para que crees para que querrán ese terreno si no para investigar eso?".-Respondió ella.-"Eso es lo que siempre hace el gobierno, cuando alguien descubre algo de mucho interés y que puede cambiar o descubrir una dura verdad de este mundo y que alguien le quiere contar al mundo, el gobierno llega, te arrebatan todo lo que tienes, te arruinan, ensucian tu nombre, te matan, te desaparecen o te expulsan y te niegan la entrada a su país para cuando decidas contárselo al mundo, los cargos en su contra no tengan el peso suficiente para hacer un juicio o algo parecido para hacer justicia en su contra y así, se exoneran de toda culpa o responsabilidad".-Dijo ella enojada.

"Si lo están investigando, es para estudiarlo, para que así sepan que hacer al respecto, y además, hay gente, que aun amenazada, como dice Schindler en su icónica frase: Usan todo su poder para combatir al sistema, y obligarlos a decir la verdad, hacen publica su historia, piden ayuda a personas dispuestas a sus causas, inician huelgas de madre, marchas, manifestaciones, caminatas y cosas pacificas por el estilo para ser escuchados, y en el peor de los casos, deben usar la violencia y el caos para que sepan que van enserio".-Dijo Daniel.

"En eso de como obligarlos a decir la verdad tienes razón, pero te lavaron muy bien el cerebro con eso de que lo estudian para protegernos de ello".-Dijo Ellie.

"Pero ese es su trabajo, informarnos de lo que pasa en este mundo".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Y crees que lo hacen?. Si quieren informarnos, ¿Por qué no solo nos lo dicen y ya?".-Dijo Ellie.

"Porque saben que el miedo que transmitiría esa noticia; generaría anarquía. La bolsa se hundiría, el terror invadirá las calles, abría disturbios, miles de arrestados, luego podría elevarse a una guerra civil, luego esa guerra civil subiría de categoría, podrían amenazar a otro país y generarían la tercera guerra mundial, y con todas las armas nucleares de hoy en día, posiblemente ya no habría más humanidad y ni animalidad o en el mínimo de los casos, una etnia y un país podrían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ¿quieres eso?, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!".-Dijo y puso de pie abruptamente, enojado.

Ellie también se puso de pie abruptamente, enojada y cerrando los puños.

"¡Oigan, oigan, ya!".-Grito Judy interponiéndose entre ambos.

"Oigan ya, parecen esposos, vayan a gritarse a otro lado".-Dijo Jack.

"¡No estamos casados!".-Gritaron ambos al unísono con la cara roja, tanto de la ira como de la vergüenza.

"No dije que lo estuvieran".-Dijo Jack levantando las manos.-"Dije parecen, parecen, es una comparación, no una afirmación. Podrían sentarse y darme el celular por favor, quiero contar mi historia ahora".-Dijo.

Daniel y Ellie se sentaron de mala gana, Daniel le dio a Jack el celular con el ceño fruncido, volteo a ver a Ellie, ella hizo lo mismo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, miraron al otro lado con enojo, con Ellie dejando escapar un muflido de molestia.

"Bueno…Mejor inicio para dejar de lado la incomodidad del ambiente".-Dijo Jack y se alumbro la cara.-"Mi historia no tiene nombre, pero es conocida como: La horrible llamada al 911, ¿la conocen?".-Dijo, todos negaron con la cabeza, todos menos Daniel y Ellie quienes siguen enojados con el otro.-"Bueno, hoy la van a conocer. No sabe dónde y cuándo fue pero es temida como un atroz caso supuestamente real. No…No, no puedo, no puedo contarla".-Dijo retractándose en el último momento en su voz se podía oír el miedo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Ellie ya que capto su atención y quiere escuchar la historia.

"Es…Demasiado horrible y aterradora para contarla".-Dijo Jack con voz llorosa y temblorosa.

"Anda, dinos".-Dijo Ellie.

"Ellie!, déjalo en paz".-Dijo Daniel tocándole el hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Tu cállate!".-Dijo alejando su brazo de manera violenta y abrupta.-" ¡Dinos Jack!".-Exigió.

Jack estaba vez fingió que enserio estaba llorando de verdad, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí con las manos cubriéndose los ojos.

¡¿Jack a dónde vas?!".-Le grito Judy pero ya era tarde, se alejó a la velocidad del rayo.

"¡Ah genial!, ¡¿viste lo que hiciste?!".-Le dijo Daniel a Ellie.

"¡¿Yo?!".-Dijo ella.

"¡Si tú!, ¡te dije que lo dejaras en paz!, pero Nooo, la señorita grosera tenía que acosarlo hasta el llanto de miedo".-Dijo el enojado.

"¡¿A si?!, ¿pues si yo soy grosera? Tu tampoco te quedas atrás señor crítico de la sociedad".-Dijo ella también enojada.

"Yo uso la filosofía, y hablo con dureza de la sociedad porque es la verdad, ellos nunca entienden, parece que solo entienden con guerra pero aun así no entienden, ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que al fin entiendan?, ¿Qué les pase a ellos?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ay!, ahí vas otra vez".-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.-"Sermoneándome como una padre en la iglesia o como los discursos que daba Castro, siempre tienes que poner a la tercera persona en una charla que fue iniciada en segunda persona".-Dijo ella molesta.

"Pues perdóname que trate de hacer mejorar a la humanidad en vez de hacerla hundirse en la cloaca en la que la que la estamos hundiendo en vez de esmerarnos por sacarla de ella".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ay sabes que, tú no tienes remedio".-Dijo y se fue ahí.

Daniel empezó a seguirla y empezaron a discutir mientras lo hacían, Judy y Nick también empezaron a hablar, mientras tanto Jack llego a rincón, en lo profundo de la casa y cuando lo hizo, dejo de fingir de llorar y puso contra la pared con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Que empiece la diversión".-Dijo con una voz malévola y divertida y saco su control remoto.

Cuando altero la caja de circuitos, puso en esta un fusible defectuoso, como chip pirata o con virus, en el control, hay segundo botón pequeño de color naranja, que acciona ese fusible y lo presiono.

La caja de fusibles empezó a hacer cortocircuitos por si sola y a sacar chispas. De repente, toda la casa se puso a oscuras, la luz volvió a irse llamando la atención de todos, Mario, Lydia y Luke están en el piso de abajo jugando con Luke hasta que se fue la luz, Daniel y Ellie en el pasillo por su discusión y Nick y Judy en el cuarto donde todos contaron sus historias de terror.

En ese momento, Smile apareció al lado de Jack como parte de magia del rincón oscuro detrás de él, Jack saco a Tailsdoll y este empezó a levitar al lado suyo, Jack se quitó sus gafas, su pasamontañas y su capacha, revelando por completo su verdadero aspecto.

"Bien muchachos, es la hora, de la animas".-Dijo Jack mientras se tronaba los nudillos de las manos y se lamio los labios, mostrando una serpenteante lengua de color negro apagado.

"Chicos!, ¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?".-Pregunto Judy saliendo con Nick, ambos con sus celulares para iluminar alrededor.

"Si, estamos bien chicos".-Dijo Daniel quien está junto con Ellie, mientras ellos los alumbran.

"Hay que buscar a Mario, Lydia y Luke".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Por qué Judy que ocurre?".-Pregunto Nick confuso.

"En esta oscuridad, alguien pueda entrar sin que nos demos cuenta a la casa, y ese alguien si es un asesino, tendremos que preocuparnos de 6 vidas Nick, 8 y nos contamos a ti y a mí, y además, tengo un muy mal presentimiento".-Respondió ella.

"¿Presentimiento?. ¿De qué clase?".-Pregunto Nick intrigado.

"De que".-Dijo Judy y volteo a verlo con los ojos algo abiertos y sus orejas erguidas.-"Debemos…Dejar esta casa, cuando antes".-Dijo.

Esa respuesta perturbo a Nick y abrio los ojos.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, Mario, Luke y Lydia se quedaron quietos cuando se dieron cuenta que la luz se fue y se quedaron lo más juntos posibles.

"Lydia, Luke, no se alejen".-Dijo Mario abrazándolos y mirando alrededor para ver si veía a alguien.

En eso, llegan Daniel, Ellie, Nick y Judy con sus celulares encendidos para ver si veían algo.

"¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?".-Pregunto Judy llegando a ellos.

"Si estamos bien".-Dijo Lydia.

"Chicos, no quiero asustarlos, pero mi instinto me dice que debemos irnos de aquí, ahora".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Luke.

"Lo siento Luke, no lo sé, pero mi instinto me está gritando, literalmente, que nos vayamos de aquí".-Respondió la coneja.

"Si Mario vámonos".-Dijo Lydia abrazándolo con fuerza por el brazo.-"Algo me da muy mala espina de este lugar, vámonos".-Rogo.

"…De acuerdo, vámonos".-Dijo Mario.

"Esperen!, Jack aun esta por aquí, no podemos dejarlo".-Dijo Judy.

"Ese no es nuestro problema".-Dijo Ellie con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ellie!, no podemos dejarlo aquí".-Dijo Judy.

"Ella tiene razón Ellie, es un ser humano, no podemos abandonarlo".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡¿Otra vez vas darme otro de tus discursos hippies humanitarios y cursis?!".-Pregunto ella molesta.

"¡No son solo eso!".-Exclamo él.

"¡Ya chicos!. Ahora no es momento de pelear, yo voy a buscar a Jack, ustedes no se alejen de aquí".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Judy!".-Dijo Nick agarrándola del brazo cuando ella estaba dispuesta a irse, deteniéndola.-"¿Esta loca?, no puedes ir sola".-Dijo preocupado.

"Nick, tranquilo, estaré bien".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, tomando sus mejillas con sus patas y le dio un breve beso en los labios.-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo y se fue.

Nick iba a decir algo pero ya se fue.

"¿Te dejaron con la palabra en la boca Nick?".-Dijo Mario con diversión y el, su novia y su hijo se rieron.

"¡Cállate Mario!".-Dijo el enojado.

Con Judy. Ella está en una parte, muy en lo profundo de la casa buscando a Jack, con su celular como única fuente de iluminación, buscaba en cada rincón y cada esquina buscando a Jack, en eso, oyó un resoplido. Alumbro a donde lo oyó y vio a Jack, quien se volvió a poner la capucha, y volvió a fingir que está llorando, está sentado, manteniendo su trasero sin tocar el piso y con las manos en la cara mientras sollozaba.

Judy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Jack?, ¿Jack eres tú?, soy yo Judy".-Dijo Judy mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el para no asustarlo.-"Jack tranquilo, ya nos vamos, iremos a casa".-Dijo Judy y le toco el hombro.

Jack al sentir el tacto en su hombro dejo de sollozar y levanto lentamente su cabeza sin mostrar su rostro.

"Y…Porque mejor, ¿no nos quedamos aquí…Para siempre?".-Dijo y giro lentamente su cabeza para mostrarle su verdadero aspecto.

Cuando le mostro el rostro, Judy abrio inmediatamente sus ojos con vapor y dejo caer sus orejas, estaba que no lo creía.

"No es cierto ¡Aaahh!".-Dijo y Grito del miedo cayendo de espaldas al piso.

Jack alargo sus garras en un parpadeo y trato de perforarle sus globos oculares pero Judy movió su cabeza haciendo que el zarpazo fallara, Judy rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo mientras gritaba del miedo. Smile salió por arte de magia del rincón oscuro gruñendo e iba a perseguirla pero Jack le puso sus largas garras delante de su cara deteniéndolo, dejándolo confundido, en eso Tailsdoll salió del rincón y hablo telepáticamente con Jack con sus ojos brillando en rojo.

"No, dejen que se vaya".-Dijo Jack, en eso, los 3 escucharon una de las voces de la casa.-"Ya les explique que quiero que se orinen del miedo antes de matarlos, tengan paciencia, no pueden escapar con ustedes ayudándonos, les superamos en grupo y con nuestros poderes sobrenaturales, así que no tienen escapatoria".-Dijo Jack y sonrió depravadamente.-"Morirán sintiendo el peor miedo, de sus miserables vidas".-Dijo.

Judy siguió corriendo por el oscuro pasillo de la casa, ya el celular se le cayó del susto y está corriendo a oscuras, llego al final del pasillo, vio a sus amigos por las luces de sus celulares y corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Chicos, chicos!".-Grito mientras corría hacia ellos.

Nick irguió sus orejas al oír el grito y volteo en dirección en donde se oyó, los demás hicieron lo mismo alumbrando con sus celulares y vieron a Judy corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

"¡Judy!".-Grito Nick preocupado, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, fue un abrazo inquieto ya que Judy quedo aterrada por lo que vio.-"¿Judy, que pasa?, ¿Qué pasa Zanahorias?".-Pregunto al ver lo inquieta y aterrada que esta, Judy se separó del abrazo.

"¡Vi-Vi a-a-a un mo-mo-monstruo allá!".-Dijo Judy tartamudeando del miedo.

"¿Monstruo?".-Dijeron todos al unísono.

"¡Sí!. Chicos escuchen, sé que es imposible de creer, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!".-Dijo Judy muerta del miedo.

"Judy tranquila, de seguro fue tu imaginación o alguna clase de bromista".-Dijo Nick tratando de calmarla.

"Pe…Pe-pero, parecía tan real, no creo que haya sido una broma".-Dijo Judy tomando con fuerza su desgarrada camisa.

"Judy cálmate, ¿Por qué no vamos a investigar todos juntos?, quien quiera que sea no podrá con todos".-Dijo Nick.

"Nick tiene razón, no podrá con todos nosotros juntos, vamos a investigar".-Dijo Daniel sintiéndose seguro con sus amigos.

"…Yo me apunto".-Dijo Ellie.

"Y yo".-Dijo Mario.

"Si Mario va, yo también".-Dijo Lydia tomando la mano de Mario, haciéndolo sonreír.

"Yo no me alejo de mis padres".-Dijo Luke abrazando la pierna de su madre.

"Aww, tranquilo cielo".-Dijo Lydia agachándose y acariciando la espalda del pequeño.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo, así que voy".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, está decidido, vamos".-Dijo Nick y empezaron a caminar hacia donde fue Judy.

"¡Nick espera!".-Dijo Judy jalándolo del brazo y haciendo que sus ojos hicieran contacto directo con los de ella.-"Nick por favor enserio, tengo un terrible y lacerante presentimiento, vámonos de aquí".-Rogo ella.

Nick al verla se preocupó y aplano sus orejas, en sus ojos pudo ver un brillo de pavor absoluto y puede intuir que tiene ganas de llorar, jamás la había visto así, volteo hacia sus amigos que se están alejando, regreso a ella y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su estatura, tomándola de las patas.

"De acuerdo, Cielo escucha, iremos a investigar hacia donde esta lo que te asusto y después, nos iremos de aquí ¿ok?".-Dijo él.

Judy aún se sentía de una manera horriblemente indescriptible pero lo que dijo Nick la tranquilizo un poco, pensó por un momento y volvió a verlo.

"…Bien".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ok".-Dijo Nick y le dio un beso en los labios.-"Vamos".-Dijo tomándola de la pata y empezaron a seguir a sus amigos.

Ahora todos se encuentran por el pasillo por donde corrió Judy, alumbrando en todas direcciones para ver si encontraban algo pero solo veían fotos enmarcadas de la familia Trejo con sus amigos y otros familiares en situaciones felices. Finalmente a la parte a que al doblar la esquina, es donde Judy vio a Jack.

"Lo vi en un rincón, aquí la vuelta".-Dijo Judy agarrando el brazo de Nick y con su cuerpo un poco escondido detrás de él.

"¿Aquí?".-Dijo Daniel señalando el doblar la esquina.

"Si".

Daniel y todos los demás doblaron la esquina y con sus celulares alumbraron el largo pasillo que terminaba en un espacio de un metro cubico con 2 paredes y una puerta que conduce a un baño. Daniel y los demás intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza con un ceno de determinación, empezaron a caminar hacia allá, Judy temblando debido a lo que le paso, llegaron hasta el espacio de un metro cuadrado y alumbraron hasta el último rincón, buscando lo que asusto a Judy, pero no encontraron nada.

"Judy, aquí no hay nada, no puedo creerlo, creí que eras más valiente que esto".-Dijo Ellie.

"¡Ellie!".-La reprocho Daniel.

"Ellie lo digo enserio, aquí había alguien, está llorando en posición fetal, creí que era Jack y me le acerque para ayudarlo, pero…".-No pudo terminar la frase debido al miedo.

"¿Pero qué?".-Pregunto ella.

"…Pero".-Judy no pudo terminar la frase ya que un rechinido la interrumpió.

Todos se quedaron mudos.

"¿Qué fue eso?".-Pregunto Mario.

Daniel hizo siseo de que se callaran con el dedo delante de su boca y siguieron oyendo.

Volvieron a escuchar el rechinido, la puerta del baño que está detrás de Daniel empezó a abrirse, todos voltearon con miedo, excepto Daniel y no se atrevieron a alumbrar. La puerta siguió rechinando hasta abrirse por completo, Daniel se quedó tieso como estatua, trago saliva nerviosamente y lentamente se dio vuelta, alumbro lo que está del otro lado de la puerta y vio un cuarto de baño común y corriente, Daniel empezó a respirar un poco de manera agitada por el miedo, volteo a ver a sus amigos, ellos también están asustados, Daniel volvió a ver el baño, trago saliva y reunió el coraje para entrar e investigar el baño. Entro, intento encender la luz pero no pudo.

"Ah claro lo olvide, no hay luz".-Dijo Daniel e investigo el baño usando la luz de su celular, todo parecía estar en orden, nada fuera de lo normal.

Salió del baño y camino un poco hacia sus amigos.

"No hay nada ahí".-Dijo.

De repente, sus amigos vieron como unas manos grises casi esqueléticas y con unas larguísimas garras salieron de la profunda oscuridad del baño, se aterraron y nadie se atrevía a alumbrar para descubrir que era aquello.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel al ver sus caras.

De repente escucho una respiración (Como la de los animatronicos Nightmare en el videojuego Five Nights at Freddy's 4) y sintió una presencia detrás de él que lo hizo abrir los ojos, el dueño de las manos las abrio haciendo un ruido de cascabeleo, Daniel trago saliva y muy lentamente empezó a girarse para ver qué es lo que está sintiendo, tan pronto volvió a alumbrar el baño, ahí estaba Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa y le lanzo grito.

Daniel y sus amigos gritaron del miedo, Jack le lanzo un zarpazo a Daniel, este por instinto levanto su brazo y se cubrió el rostro, dándole ahí. Daniel cayó de espaldas al piso y se agarró el brazo gritando del dolor, Jack volvió a levantar la mano, Mario, a pesar del miedo se armó de valor, corrió hacia Jack y le dio una patada de talón en el abdomen sacándolo a volar y cayó dentro del cuarto del baño. La puerta del baño se cerró de golpe y se escuchó una risa a carcajadas por toda la casa.

"¡Daniel!, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto Mario yendo a auxiliarlo.

"¡Ahh!, enserio me lastimo".-Dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie de manera un poco torpe y tomo su celular.-" ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!".-Pregunto gritando del miedo y alumbrando la puerta del baño.

"Eso fue lo que yo vi".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos y alumbrándola.

De repente escucharon un golpe en la pared al lado suyo que los hizo gritar y ponerse contra la pared opuesta, todos alumbraron y vieron que algo como un bulto hacia presión en la pared de tabla-roca como queriendo llegar a ellos. Escucharon un ruido raspante sobre ellos que los gritar de nuevo, se alejaron de la pared, alumbraron en lo alto de ella y vieron, aterrorizados, un rasguño en parte alta de la pared. De repente escucharon una risita perturbadora, igual a las hienas que los asusto, alumbraron a donde lo oyeron, que es al doblar la esquina y vieron que una maseta está girando por el borde circular de su base, los giros la llevaron hasta el borde y cayó al piso, rompiéndose.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Ellie.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrio de golpe, todos alumbraron a ella, dentro del baño no veían nada, de repente, una fuerza invisible descomunal los arrojo a todos, haciéndolos volar y cayeron un poco más allá del doblar esquina y sus celulares cerca de ellos. Todos miraron a todos lados aterrados e intercambiaron miradas, voltearon a ver el pasillo oscuro de donde fueron lanzados y escucharon un fuerte grito de un hombre, esto hizo que todos se asustaran como para orinarse y rápida y torpemente se pusieron de pie.

"¡Larguémonos de aquí!".-Grito Mario del miedo y todos se echaron a la puerta.

Llegaron al patio del primer piso que está justo después de la puerta, corrieron por el pasillo con los cuadros y las paredes temblando como si hubiera un terremoto y cuando pasaron al lado de los cuadros, estos, fueron tiradas de la pared y cayeron al piso.

"¡Vamos rápido!".-Grito Mario sin detenerse.

En el otro piso, al otro lado de la planta baja, 3 masetas grandes con platas empezaron a temblar y de repente, estas empezaron a levitar y fueron directo hacia Daniel y sus amigos y una velocidad de kilómetros por horas. Daniel volteo a la izquierda y se percató de ello asustándolo.

"¡Cuidado!".-Grito adelantándose, obstruyéndole el paso a Ellie y la tacleo para salvarla tirándola al piso con él.

Mario volteo y también se percató de eso, reacciono de inmediato y también tacleo a su novia e hijo. Judy y Nick también se percataron y se tiraron al piso, las masetas fallaron y se rompieron contra la pared haciéndose pedazos.

Todos empezaron a levantarse y a ver qué está pasando, en eso las orejas de Judy se irguieron al percibir algo, volteo hacia arriba y vio que el entretecho sobre su cabeza y la de Nick, está temblando.

"¡Corre Nick, Corre!".-Exclamo Judy poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tomo de la pata a Nick para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Nick logro ponerse de pie, pero solo logro correr uno o 2 metros cuando el entretecho se colapsó y enorme pedazo de escombro le cayó en el tendón de Aquiles, rompiéndose y rompiéndole la pierna.

"¡Aaahhhh!".-Grito Nick del dolor agarrándose la pierna que está empezando a sangrar.

"¡NICK!".-Grito Judy, se echó a su lado para auxiliarlo y miro, con horror, tapándose la boca con las patas y con sus orejas caídas, que el hueso roto salía de la pierna de Nick.-"¡Ay no!".-Dijo con temor.

Mario y su familia se percataron de esto y fueron a auxiliar al zorro, también se horrorizaron y asquearon al ver la pierna de Nick.

"No veas Luke".-Dijo Lydia abrazándolo y tapándole los ojos para que no viera, Luke hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

"Mario por favor ayúdalo!".-Rogo Judy con sus ojos húmedos, amenazando con llorar.

"Si, si".-Dijo Mario y se echó al lado de Nick.-"Iván me enseño que hacer en un caso como este, Judy, busca 2 tablas, ahora y rápido".-Dijo, Judy asintió con la cabeza y se fue, y Mario se arrancó una de sus mangas largas.-"Nick, escúchame, voy a hacerte algo que te dolerá ¿ok?, te va doler mucho más pero te ayudara, necesito que seas fuerte y valiente ¿ok?".-Dijo Nick.

Nick asintió con miedo aparente y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Aquí están las tablas Mario".-Dijo Judy llegando con ellas y se echó al lado de Nick.

"Ok, ahora, tómalo de la mano, fuerte, y no lo sueltes, voy a tener que reacomodar el hueso y no te voy a mentir, le va a doler".-Dijo Mario, tomo ambas tablas y las puso al lado de él.

Judy, con miedo hizo caso y tomo a Nick con fuerza de la pata.

"Judy".-Dijo Nick con miedo del dolor.

"Tranquilo Nick".-Dijo Judy, le beso la pata y la acaricio con su otra pata libre.-"Yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí tranquilo".-Dijo para calmarlo.

Mario le paso a un Nick un pedazo de mango de escoba roto.

"Toma Nick, muerde esto".-Dijo Mario.

Nick asintió con la cabeza, tomo el palo y se lo puso en la boca mordiéndolo con fuerza.

"Ok, ¿listo Nick?".-Dijo Mario y el zorro negó con la cabeza con miedo.-"Ok, a la de tres, uno, dos…Tres".-Dijo Mario y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte reacomodo el hueso de Nick en su lugar.

Nick grito del dolor mordiendo el palo con todas sus fuerzas, 2 lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Judy al verlo así, Nick está mordiendo el palo con tanta fuerza que lo agrieto. Mario puso ambas tablas en la pierna de Nick y se la entablillo uniendo ambas tablas con su manga..

"¡Ellie!, ¡¿Ellie estas bien?!".-Pregunto Daniel preocupado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.-"Vamos, levántate, dame la mano".-Ella lo obedeció y empezó ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Ok Nick, tranquilo, ya paso lo peor".-Dijo Mario y ato ambas tablas haciendo un nudo.

"Ok, eso es".-Dijo Daniel después de ayudar a Ellie a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, tomados de las manos y sonrieron, pero en eso, una fuerza invisible empujo a Daniel arrojándolo a un par de metros lejos de Ellie y cayo haciendo una rodada de espaldas.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Ellie preocupada e iba a correr hacia él, pero la puerta al lado de ella se abrio por si sola de golpe, ella volteo a ver, regreso su mirada a Daniel quien empezaba a ponerse de pie con dolor, de repente la fuerza empujo a Ellie dentro de la habitación, haciéndola volar y gritar un par de metros y cayó en medio de ella.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Daniel al ver esto, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr a la puerta.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Ellie también poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia a la puerta.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar la puerta se cerró de golpe por si sola y quedo trabada, Daniel y Ellie intentaban abrir la puerta con desesperación.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Daniel tratando de abrir la puerta pero no podía.

"¡Daniel!".-Ellie hizo lo mismo sin éxito.-"¡Daniel por favor ayúdame!".-Grito golpeteando la puerta.

"No abre".-Dijo Daniel y siguió tratando.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Ellie, de repente escucho un gruñido que la hizo dejar golpear la puerta y quedarse quieta, trago saliva al seguir oyendo el gruñido, escucho una risa de hiena, eso la asusto y volteo a ver el cuarto. En medio de este hay, en el suelo, una circulo creado por traga luz en el techo y la luz de la luna llena, las paredes y los rincones están muy oscuros para ver lo que hay en ellos, de repente, la fuerza invisible volvió a empujarla y cayó en medio de la habitación.-"¡Daniel!".-Grito ella del miedo.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Daniel y empezó a taclear la puerta.

El grito y el golpe llamaron la atención de Mario y los demás.

"¿Qué ocurre allá?".-Pregunto Mario en voz alta.

Daniel tacleo la puerta 2 veces más, al no abrirse empezó a patearla y después de 3 patas seguía sin abrirse ni romperse.

"¡Mario!, ¡Mario ven!".-Grito Daniel y este oyó.

"Quédense aquí, Luke, Lydia, cuídenlos".-Dijo Mario y corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, al llegar con él, vio que trataba de abrir la puerta haciendo esfuerzo.-"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto.

"¡Mario ayúdame!, ¡Ellie está ahí dentro!".-Dijo Daniel y pateo la puerta tratando de abrirla.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Mario y fue ayudar a su amigo.

"¡Ellie resiste, te vamos a sacar!".-Grito Daniel y empezó a taclear y a patear la puerta junto a Mario para abrirla.

"¡Daniel por favor ayúdame!".-Grito Ellie desde el centro de la habitación, de repente escucho un ruido dentro de esta, desde donde está, puede ver que las 4 paredes de la habitación están llenas de crucifijos y las paredes tiene papel mache.

Miro una cruz y vio que esta empezó a moverse, se asustó y vio con miedo, como esta se invirtió por si sola. Vio que una a una las cruces fueron invirtiéndose, acercándose cada vez más al rincón que está más cerca de ella, Ellie tiene tanto miedo una lagrima broto de su ojo y se deslizo por su mejilla, las cruces llegaron hasta ella, terminando en un rincón oscuro, Ellie se quedó viendo el rincón por unos segundos y de este, de la nada apareció Smiledog de sorpresa, con su boca llena de y babeando sangre. Le gruño a Ellie en posición de ataque, Ellie se asustó y empezó a retroceder tratando de alejarse de él, Smile le gruño y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Desde afuera, Daniel y Mario oían los gritos estremecedores y desgarradores de Ellie preocupándolos más.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Daniel, corrió hacia la puerta gruñendo y la tacleo al fin abriéndola, pero una fuerza invisible movió un pesado mueble dentro de la habitación, bloqueando la puerta.-" ¡Ellie!".-Grito abriendo la puerta lo más que podía.

De repente, por el estrecho espacio abierto de la puerta, Ellie saco su brazo y Daniel se asustó al verlo, esta embarrado de sangre y tiene mordidas en todo su largo y ancho.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Ellie asomándose dentro de la habitación, su rostro también esta embarrado de su propia sangre y tiene una que otra mordida.

"¡Ellie!".-Dijo Daniel y se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano.

"¡Daniel ayúdame, aquí hay alguien!".-Grito Ellie muerta del miedo y la desesperación.

"Aguarda mi amor, te sacaremos, solo aguanta".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Ayuda…".-No termino la frase ya que algo la jalo de regreso a la habitación.

Daniel vio esto y se sorprendió, luego, por el espacio abierto de la puerta, vio el rostro de Smiledog, este le gruño sonriendo, Daniel se asustó tanto que pego un grito y se alejó de la puerta y Smile se perdió en la oscuridad.

"¡Mario, ábrela, ábrela, hay alguien con ella hay que sacarla!".-Dijo Daniel y ambos empezaron a empujar gruñendo del esfuerzo mientras oían los gritos de Ellie.-" ¡Ellie aguanta!".-Grito Daniel y siguieron empujando la puerta.

Finalmente lograron abrir la puerta, haciendo que Daniel se tropezara por la inercia y su mano cayó sobre el corazón de Ellie, literal, Daniel vio lo que está tocando y al verlo, le pego un miedo tal, que se puso rápidamente de pie pegando un grito de miedo y choco contra Mario quien lo detuvo, viendo aterrado lo que Daniel toco, su mirada se posó sobre la habitación y lo que vieron, les dio el peor miedo de su vida. En todo el piso de la habitación hay un enorme charco y el cabello de Ellie que parece una peluca pero embarrada de sangre en el interior, están regados por toda la habitación, Mario y Daniel se llevaron a un mano a la boca, soportando difícilmente las náuseas y el deseo de vomitar, Daniel miro el tragaluz y ahí vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, Mario siguió su mirada y vio con horror el cuerpo desollado y sin vida de Ellie colgando del borde del tragaluz, se puede ver su carne y sus músculos expuestos. Daniel camino un par de pasos hacia ella con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y de repente, Smiledog apareció de la nada mordió a Ellie en la entrepierna y se la llevo de un jalón.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Daniel corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a ayudarla pero Mario lo detuvo.

"¡No Daniel!, ¡Esta muerta!".-Dijo agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza mientras este forcejeaba para liberarse.

"¡No!. Ella no puede estar muerta, ¡Ellie!".-Logro zafarse, iba a subir por el tragaluz pero Mario lo tacleo y lo puso contra el piso.

"¡Daniel no!, es un suicidio, ya no puedes ayudarla".-Dijo, Daniel no le hacía caso y forcejeaba para librarse, de él, Mario puso su mano en su nuca y puso su cara contra el piso.-"Daniel, ¡Daniel. Escúchame, está muerta…Esta muerta por Dios, y si no nos vamos de aquí sufriremos lo mismo".-Dijo y se quitó de encima.-"Vámonos".-Dijo.

Daniel se quedó en el piso, llorando por su amada por unos segundos, se puso de pie y empezó a seguir a Mario corriendo pero sin ánimo en su interior y lo peor, es que no podrá hacer pagar al responsable, ya que es un espectro. Llegaron con Nick y los demás.

"Chicos, hay que irnos de aquí, ¡ya!".-Dijo Mario.

"¿Dónde está Ellie?".-Pregunto Judy mirando alrededor.

Mario, con una mirada de pesar y dolor miro a Daniel y este bajo la mirada. Judy al igual que todos entendieron el mensaje y quedaron atónitos.

"Santo Dios".-Dijo Judy con sus orejas caídas.

"Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que acabemos como ella, y créanme que no quieren terminar como ella".-Dijo Mario.

"Entonces vámonos".-Dijo Lydia.

Todos empezaron a ir a la salida pero Nick aun con la ayuda de Judy como apoyo, le dolía el pisar con su pierna rota y cayó al piso por el dolor agarrándose la pierna.

"¡Esperen!".-Grito Judy deteniéndolos.-"Nick no puede caminar".-Dijo.

"Yo lo llevo".-Dijo Daniel, fue hacia ellos y cargo al zorro en sus brazos.-"¡Vámonos!".-Dijo y echaron a correr hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Jack y Smiledog aparecieron de repente delante de la puerta obstruyéndoles el paso, ellos se detuvieron.

"¿Se van tan pronto?".-Pregunto Jack en burla.

A la derecha del grupo, el segundo piso empezó a temblar, las paredes empezaron a agrietarse y después de temblar con más fuerza por unos segundos, este se rompió y empezó a caer como chimenea hacia ellos, ellos se dieron cuenta y se aterraron.

"¡Cuidado!".-Grito Daniel y echo a correr cargando a Nick.

Judy iba a seguirlos pero el piso caía demasiado rápido, así que corrió al lado opuesto para evitarlo, Mario y su familia también corrieron para evitarlo, cuando este está a punto de caer Judy hizo una rodada y alcanzo a esquivarlo de milagro, cuando el piso cayo, hizo un estruendoso ruido y levanto una gran nube de polvo que cubrió toda la planta baja de la casa.

Todos tosieron por el polvo y cuando la nube se disipo vieron que todos están separados y no pueden reagruparse debido a que enormes escombros impiden el paso hacia los demás.

"¡Chicos!, ¡¿están bien?!".-Pregunto Judy.

"¡Sí!".-Respondieron todos.

"¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!, no podemos reagruparnos".-Dijo Judy.

"Habrá que encontrar una manera, búsquenla, la que sea".-Dijo Daniel y se echó a correr cargando a Nick.

Todos hicieron caso y tomaron caminos separados para ver si podían reagruparse.

Mario y su familia, están corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, se detuvieron y miraron al segundo piso, o el lado que aún queda de pie.

"Ya sé, vamos al piso de arriba, busquemos una escalera o algo para poder pasar por encima los escombros".-Dijo Mario.

"¿Estás loco Papa?".-Pregunto Luke sin poder creerlo.

"Luke tiene razón Mario, es una locura".-Dijo Lydia.

"Talvez, pero es la única opción que nos queda".-Dijo él.

"¿No viste como cayo ese lado del segundo piso?, podría ser un suicidio".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?".-Dijo Mario y Lydia se quedó callada.-"Bien, entonces vamos".-Dijo tomando de la mano a su novia, cargando a su hijo y fueron corriendo al segundo piso.

Llegaron a este y gracias a la luz de la luna pudieron ver una escalera reposada en una pared.

"Ahí, vamos".-Dijo Mario y corrieron a la escalera.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a ella, esta fue movida por una fuerza invisible, trato de golpearlos con sus patitas pero ellos se agacharon esquivándola y luego esta fue lanzada al piso de abajo.

"Me lleva, vamos!".-Dijo Mario y el y su familia fueron corriendo a la planta baja.

Pero mientras corrían por el pasillo a las escaleras para bajar, una fuerza invisible empezó a mover el entretecho de dicho pasillo haciéndolo temblar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando Mario y su familia pasaron debajo de este, algunos ladrillos empezaron a caer y uno lo golpeo en la nuca, noqueándolo y tirándolo al piso.

"¡Papa/Mario!".-Gritaron Lydia y Luke.

De repente la fuerza invisible empujo a Lydia, arrojándola por el aire hacia las escaleras y cayo por estas hasta la planta baja quedando noqueada.

"¡Mama!".-Grito Luke asustado y preocupado por ella.

Corrió hacia estas dispuesto a bajarlas, pero cuando puso un pie sobre estas, lo fuerza invisible lo empujo y este cayo junto al barandal del segundo piso, Luke se asustó y se puso de espaldas contra el barandal y miro a todos lados buscando a alguien pero no había nadie, de repente, la fuerza invisible lo tomo de los pies y se lo llevo arrastrándolo y con el gritando a un cuarto, y lo dejo en medio de este.

Mario empezaba a despertarse gimiendo del dolor, poniéndose de pie y con la mano en la nuca de donde está sangrando debido al ladrillazo que le propinaron.

Luke, desde donde está, escucho sus gemidos.

"¡Papa!".-Grito estando acostado en el suelo.

"¿Lu-Luke?".-Dijo Mario mareado por el golpe y poniéndose de pie, cuando se enteró que ese fue su hijo, de inmediato ignoro el mareo y sorprendió y asusto.-"¡Luke!".-Grito.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Luke con lágrimas en los ojos, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

"¡Luke!".-Grito Mario y corrió hacia la puerta.

Cuando Luke estaba a punto de salir por esta, se cerró de golpe por una fuerza invisible. Luke choco contra la puerta, rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo la perilla, la giro y tiro de ella tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta pero no se podía.

"¡Papa, papi!, ¡sácame de aquí por favor!".-Grito Luke empezando a llorar del miedo y tirando de la puerta.

"Luke!".-Dijo Mario llegando a la puerta, tomo la perilla, la giro y empujaba la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no podía.

"¡Papa!, ¡por favor sácame de aquí, tengo miedo!".-Grito Luke.

"Tranquilo Luke aguanta, aquí esta papi, te sacare de ahí, todo estará bien solo resiste".-Dijo Mario.

Se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta y le dio 2 patadas tratando de abrirla pero no funciono, posteriormente tacleo la puerta y siguió empujando de ella con todas sus fuerzas con la perilla girada pero no se abría.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Luke golpeando la puerta.

En ese momento, detrás de él, a uno metros de distancia, una luz se encendió e ilumino algo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Luke quien trago saliva, lentamente se dio vuelta y vio a un muñeco de Tails sin boca cocida o dibujada siendo iluminado por una luz blanca que viene arriba de él, sentado de espaldas contra un poste o pilar con su cabeza cabizbaja y ladeada a la derecha y ambos brazos caídos, como si fuera alguien muerto, Luke abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"Luke aguanta".-Se escuchó a Mario al otro lado de la puerta y se oyó que empezó a golpearla.

Luke giro su cuerpo hacia el muñeco de trapo, se quedó pensando indeciso si acercársele o no, después de unos segundos tomo su decisión y dio un paso hacia el muñeco.

"Resiste Luke".-Dijo Mario y al no oír respuesta se preocupó y pego la oreja a la puerta.-"¿Luke?".-Golpeo 2 veces la puerta.-" ¡¿Luke?!. Me lleva!".-Dijo Mario, miro alrededor buscando algo con que forzar la puerta para hacer palanca o abrirla y al no ver nada rápidamente se alejó para buscar algo.

Luke se le iba acercando lentamente al muñeco con una cara de curiosidad sobre su rostro preguntándose que hace ahí.

Mario una palanca y la tomo.

Luke estaba cerca de Tailsdoll y se empezó a escuchar una musiquita que solo ustedes, los lectores, pueden oír, la melodía del toreador (La que suena en Five Nights at Freddy's 1 cuando la luz se va y Freddy te está mirando desde el pasillo). Luke se inclinó hacia el muñeco y lentamente empezó a estirar su brazo acercándolo un poco temeroso a él, la música dejo de sonar, Luke estiro su brazo un par de centímetros más hacia Tailsdoll y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, de repente, Tailsdoll movió su cabeza haciendo un tronido de que se le rompió el cuello y miro a Luke, este por instinto y miedo repentino alejo su mano y se le quedo viendo completamente aterrado, paralizado como estatua. Los ojos y la antena de Tails brillaron, se empezó a oír el sonido de que algo está siendo desgarrado, el ruido viene de Tails, Luke vio con horror como donde debe ir su boca empezaba a desgarrarse, no se veía su relleno de felpa, solo se veía un hueco completamente oscuro, Luke empezó a retroceder lentamente del miedo. Cuando Tails dejo de desgarrarse se le formo una boca y de repente le salieron unos colmillos, de repente, Tails levanto sus brazos, lanzo un grito aterrador y se lanzó levitando hacia Luke, este grito del miedo.

Desde donde esta Mario, él pudo escuchar los gritos de Luke y se asustó de muerte.

"¡Luke!".-Grito y corrió de regreso a donde está encerrado, los gritos de Luke no cesaban ni por un segundo.-"¡Luke!".-Toco 2 veces la puerta, solo escucho los gritos como respuesta.

No dudo y puso la punta de la palanca en el borde de la puerta y empezó hacer fuerza para abrirla, gruñendo del esfuerzo mientras oía los gritos de Luke. Finalmente logro abrir la puerta y cayó al piso por la inercia, se puso de pie, entro un poco al cuarto.

"Luke, aquí es…".-No termino la frase, ya que lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.-"Ay no, no, no, no, no".-Dijo negándose a creerlo y negando con la cabeza con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Luke está sentado donde estaba Tailsdoll igual a como él encontró al muñeco, muerto, sus ojos desaparecieron y está echando sangre por la boca y los huecos de sus globos oculares, todos y cada uno de sus dientes le fueron arrancados, tiene heridas por todo su rostro y en varias partes de su cuerpo, hay manchas y pequeños charcos de sangre por el piso y Luke tiene manchas de sangre en su ropa.

"…Hijo".-Dijo Mario con lamento y sollozo mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

De repente, Luke movió su cabeza haciendo un tronido proveniente de su cuello y miro a su padre, este se aterro, Tailsdoll, salió detrás de Luke y se paró en su cabeza teniendo en sus manos los ojos de Luke, Mario se puso pálido del miedo, Tailsdoll y Luke lanzaron un grito aterrador que generó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que tiro a Mario y luego una fuerza invisible, lo arrogo fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un pesado mueble del cuarto.

"¡Luke!".-Grito, rápidamente se puso de pie, corrió a la puerta pero antes de llegar, la misma fuerza invisible lo empujo y cayó al inicio de las escaleras, Mario se puso rápidamente de pie y trato de correr de regreso al cuarto pero la misma fuerza lo volvió a arrojar y se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared con tal fuerza que la agrieto.

Lydia empezó a despertarse quejándose del dolor y tocándose la cabeza.

"¿Mario?".-Dijo llamándolo pero este no contesto, puso su mano en la pared para apoyarse y empezó a ponerse de pie.- "¿Mario?".-Lo volvió a llamar.

En el piso arriba de ella, Mario se puso su mano en su espalda baja y empezó a quejarse del dolor.

"¿Mario?".-Dijo Lydia y empezó a subir las escaleras con cuidado, cuando llego al final de estas oyó los quejidos de Mario, los siguió, llego con él, lo toco con sus manos para verlo, subió sus manos hasta su cabeza y lo tomo por las mejillas.-" ¡¿Mario?!, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto preocupada, sabe por sus quejidos que algo le está doliendo.

"Ah!, creo que si".-Dijo Mario sin quitarse la mano de la espalda y se puso de rodillas, miro a Lydia a los ojos y los de él se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza.-"Lydi, no sé cómo decirte esto".-Dijo con una voz muy triste.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre Cielo?".-Pregunto preocupada al oír lo triste y lo lloroso de su voz.

"Luke, el…EL…".-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase por miedo de como se lo podría tomar.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué la paso a mi bebe?".-Pregunto, ahora si enserio preocupada.

Esa frase de bebe le dijo a Mario que efectivamente, no se lo va tomar nada bien, pero tiene que decírselo.

"El…"-Iba decir pero fue un interrumpido por el rechinido de una puerta, cosa que los puso alerta y los asusto.

"¿Mario…Que fue eso?".-Pregunto Lydia un poco asustada.

Se volvió a oír el rechinido, Mario y Lydia voltearon a dónde provino y Mario vio, con miedo, como una puerta del pasillo empezaba a abrirse desde adentro. Lydia en ese momento escucho una voz muy fría y no reconoce lo que está diciendo.

"Mario, ¿escuchas eso?".-Pregunto Lydia con cara de sospecha.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto el, no escuchaba nada.

La puerta volvió a rechinar llamando la atención de Mario quien volteo a verla, vio como esta se abría lentamente rechinando en todo momento, y luego vio con terror como una mano color gris, y esquelética se asomó por la puerta, esta cerró lentamente sus dedos tomando la puerta y luego Mario como de la nada, sus unas crecieron repentinamente hasta tomar una gran longitud. Esto lo aterro de muerte y abrio los ojos del susto.

"Lyd, corre".-Dijo Mario tocando su hombro.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella extrañada y confundida.

De repente, la otra mano se asomó por la puerta y la tomo pero a una velocidad más rápida que la otra y alargo sus garras.

"Corre, ¡Corre!".-Dijo Mario, rápidamente se puso de pie, la tomo de la mano debido a su ceguera y corrieron bajando las escaleras.

"¡¿Mario, que pasa?!".-Pregunto Lydia mientras corrían.

"Luego te explico, solo confía en mi".-Dijo Mario mientras corrían ya que no quiere asustarla.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, Mario miro alrededor, la casa no está completamente a oscuras gracias a la luz de la luna y encontró lo que buscaba; la escalera que cayó del segundo piso.

"Vamos Lydia".-Dijo Mario y corrieron hacía ella.

Cuando llegaron a esta, Mario soltó la mano de Lydia, tomo la escalera, la puso contra los enormes escombros que dejo el lado de la casa, tomo la mano de Lydia y la puso contra la escalera.

"Lydia, lo que estas tocando es una escalera; escucha, sube por ella, yo iré justo detrás de ti, una vez que sientas que llegaste al final, pasa el pie, toca con cuidado el escombro con el pie y te deslizas con cuidado".-Dijo Mario.

"Pero Mario, ¿Dónde está Luke, que le paso?".-Objeto ella.

Mario frunció los labios metiéndolos en su boca y desvió la mirada, no dijo nada, este no era el momento y el lugar para decirle.

"¡Mario dime!".-Exigió como queriendo llorar.

Mario la miro, regreso su boca a la normalidad y la tomo por los hombros.

"Mi amor, escucha, el…Mira, este no es momento para decirte".-Dijo y la beso en los labios.

Lydia se sorprendió por esto, pero rápidamente se relajó y le regreso el beso, Mario envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella los suyos alrededor de su cuello, se quedaron así unos segundos y Mario rompió el beso.

"Escucha; sube la escalera y te lo diré en el momento adecuado. ¿Ok?".-Dijo Mario.

"…Ok".-Dijo Lydia después de mover los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo Mario y le dio un abrazo.-"Ahora sube".-Le dijo.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza, puso su pie en el primer escalón de la escalera y empezó a subir lentamente por esta. Cuando Mario tuvo el espacio suficiente empezó a seguirla subiendo la escalera, cuando Lydia sintió que llego al final de las escaleras se detuvo y Mario se dio cuenta de esto por lo que también se detuvo.

"Mario ya llegue, dime donde pisar".-Dijo Lydia.

"Ok, pasa con cuidado el pie por encima del último escalón y siente el escombro".-Dijo Mario.

"Ok".-Dijo Lydia e hizo lo que dijo sintiendo el gigantesco escombro en el que está apoyada la escalera. -"Listo Mario".-Dijo.

"Ok, ahora…".-No termino la frase ya que una fuerza invisible empujo la escalera, haciendo que Lydia cayera del lado por donde está la puerta y Mario del otro lado, separándolos.

Mario voló por el aire y cayó sobre su espalda haciendo una rodada con esta y Lydia se deslizo por el escombro y cayo duro contra el piso, haciéndola gritar.

"¡Ahh!, ¡Mario!".-Grito Lydia poniéndose de pie y aguantando el dolor.

"Ahh".-Dijo Mario levantándose y sobándose su adolorida espalda pero de repente ignoro esto cuando escucho el grito de su novia y volteo a ver a los escombros.-"¡Lydia!".-Grito.

"¡¿Mario dónde estás?!".-Grito Lydia.

"Aguanta Cielo".-Dijo Mario, miro la escalera a varios metros de él, corrió hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, esta fue lanzada por la fuerza invisible como si fuese un disco y lo golpeo justo en la frente, tirándolo al piso y haciéndolo sangrar.-"¡Ahhh!".-Grito tapándose la herida con las manos.

"¡Mario!".-Grito Lydia, justo después de eso escucho que muchos pasos pasaron detrás de ella, ustedes solo pudieron ver una sombra y lo rápido que paso genero una brisa de aire que Lydia sintió.

Se asustó, trago saliva y lentamente empezó a darse vuelta. A pesar de su invidencia empezó a caminar hacia el centro del patio o lo que queda de este donde ella está, cuando llego, detrás de ella junto a los gigantescos escombros rápidamente paso una sombra y después se escuchó una risa de hiena que asusto a Lydia haciéndola gritar y darse vuelta, a pesar de que es invidente es un reflejo de la naturaleza humana, por eso lo hizo.

"¡Mario!".-Grito ella.

Mario se volvió a levantar quejándose del dolor y al escuchar el grito de Lydia se preocupó e ignoro el dolor.

"¡Aguanta Cielo!".-Grito el, se forzó a ponerse de pie y fue por la escalera.

"¡Mario!".-Grito ella, sintió que algo paso rápidamente detrás de ella generando una brisa, volteo y volvió a escuchar la risa de hiena, que la volvió a asustar.-"¡Mario!".-Grito ella.

"¡Ya voy!".-Dijo él y levanto la escalera.

"Mario por favor date prisa".-Dijo ella.

Después de eso, cada 5 segundos algo pasaba detrás de ella, generaba una brisa que la hacía voltear y escuchaba la aterradora risa que la tiene muerta del miedo.

"Aguanta".-Dijo Mario llego al escombro y apoyo ahí la escalera.

"¡Mario!".-Grito ella, de repente todo se puso silencioso y quieto.

Esto le dio a Lydia muy mala espina y se quedó alerta con su oído agudizado para escuchar hasta el más pequeño ruido que le dijera que está pasando pero no oía nada, el ambiente se quedó completamente en un silencio espeluznante. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia el frente, camino 6 pasos cuando de repente, Smiledog salió de la oscuridad, corrió hacia ella y la mordió en el muslo.

"¡Ahhh!".-Grito ella del dolor.

"¡Lydia!".-Grito Mario y empezó a oír mas gritos desgarradores de parte de Lydia.-"¡Aguanta Cielo ya voy!".-Dijo Mario y puso un pie en la escalera.

Pero en ese momento, la fuerza invisible volvió a arrojar la escalera y a Mario quienes cayeron a un par de metros de distancia. Mario seguía oyendo los gritos desgarradores de Lydia y se aterro de muerte.

"¡Lydia!".-Grito, tomo la escalera y corrió de regreso al escombro.

Volvió a poner la escalera mientras oía los gritos de Lydia.

"¡Lyd aguanta!, ya voy".-Dijo Mario y empezó a subir rápidamente la escalera sin que los gritos cesaran.

Cuando llego al final, los gritos cesaron y lo que vio lo dejo atónito y horrorizado.

Por todo el patio, hay trozos del vestido de Lydia, manchas y charcos de sangre y no hay ni rastro de ella. Mario se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano al ver la horrible escena y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de repente, escucho un gemido debajo suyo, asomo la cabeza por el borde del escombro, miro hacia abajo y lo que vio fue mil veces peor. Lydia está sentada de espaldas contra el escombro, desnuda, Smiledog está encima de ella, ella tiene mordidas muy profundas cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo esas zonas que la hacen mujer, Smiledog está comiendo tranquilamente de ella y ella no puede mover ni un dedo, está demasiado débil y herida para ello.

Ella miro hacia arriba y vio a Mario viendo esto con horror, ella de alguna manera consiguió la fuerza y el aguante para levantar su brazo y estirarlo hacia el mientras lloraba en silencio por el dolor pero hacer eso fue su último gran error. Smiledog se dio cuenta de esto, abrio los ojos y miro a quien le está estirando el brazo Lydia, vio a Mario asomándose por encima del escombro, le gruño con ferocidad, mordió a Lydia en su entrepierna, haciendo que ella hiciera una expresión de puro dolor, Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido y luego vio como Smiledog se llevó a Lydia rápidamente y de un jalón, llevándosela a un pasillo oscuro.

"¡Lydia!. No. No, no, no, no te perderé a ti también".-Dijo Mario con lágrimas en los ojos y negando con la cabeza, paso su pie por encima de la escalera, lo planto en el gigantesco escombro e iba a deslizarse por este; pero en ese momento, la fuerza invisible empujo la escalera, tumbándolo.

Mario rodo por el escombro y cayo fuerte y de costado en el piso, haciendo que se quejara del dolor y se tocara el costado derecho mientras se retorcía, casi se rompe una costilla.

"¡Ahh, maldita sea!".-Dijo Mario quejándose del dolor mientras se ponía de pie.-"¿Por qué esa cosa, sea lo que sea, solo la trae contra mí?".-Dijo hablando con el mismo.

Escucho una risa de hiena desde el pasillo oscuro, lo que llamo su atención, volteo a ver, como no veía nada saco su celular para iluminar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la pantalla esta agrietada.

"Ah genial".-Dijo en queja y ladeando la cabeza, lo desbloqueo; por suerte aun sirve el screenplay, selecciono la aplicación de lámpara y la encendió iluminando el oscuro patio, alumbro hacia el pasillo oscuro y solo vio las paredes de ladrillos grises.-"¿Ly-Lydia?, ¿Ci-Cielo?".-Pregunto Mario un poco asustado y empezó a caminar hacia allá.

Mientras lo hacía, algo le dio mala espina, se quitó la gabardina que tiene puesta, mostrando su camisa color café y sus pantalones color negro, en la espalda tiene colgada en una funda de color naranja vivo, una katana que estaba siendo cubierta por la dicha gabardina, el Kojiri (El final de la funda) es de oro, el mango es de plata pura, tiene un dragón del oriente como Tsuba (Es la parte del arma que separa el mango, de la hoja) de color plateado que es de platino, en la hoja tiene pintado un dragón en espiral de color rojo, la Tsuka (El listón que se enrolla en el mango dejando huecos en forma de rombo) es de color naranja vivo, los ojos del dragón son rubíes, la hoja está hecha de grafeno (Un compuesto del carbono sacado del grafito que es 100 veces más duro que el acero y más ligero que el aluminio) y la Kashira (El final del mango) también es de oro y está un poco hueco como si pudiera insertarse algo en ella. Mario puso una mano en el mango, dispuesto a desenfundarla rápidamente por si algo apareciera y siguió caminando, alumbrando su camino con su celular.

"¿Cielo?, ¿Cielo?".-Dijo Mario caminando e iluminando a donde miraba buscando a su novia, en eso escucho un ruido, parecía ser un animal que está comiendo, decidido fue investigar y cuando llego a un estrecho pasillo y lo ilumino, vio con horror como Smiledog se alimentaba de su novia quien increíblemente sigue viva, comiendo de esa parte inferior que la hace mujer, Mario se enfureció.

"¡Oye!".-Le grito embravecido.

Smiledog volteo a verlo y le gruño en posición de ataque, Mario esta tan furioso que no le tiene miedo, y desenvaino su katana.

"¡Aléjate de ella!".-Dijo, y corrió hacia el gritando.

Smiledog se puso en posición de defensa mientras le gruñía, esperándolo pero antes de Mario pudiera llegar a él, EyesJack apareció de la nada delante de él, tomándolo por sorpresa y a Smiledog, él se puede teletransportar; pero no usa esa habilidad demasiado ya que gasta mucha de sus energías y como todo ser, el necesita energía para moverse.

"¿Qué no te ensenaron que es descortés interrumpir a alguien cuando está comiendo?".-Dijo Jack quitándose su capucha y mostrándose a Mario tal y como es.

Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño tomando la katana con ambas manos listo para usarla contra él y de repente tuvo una epifanía en su cabeza.

"Ya lo entiendo todo, ¡Fuiste tú!".-Dijo Mario enojado.-"Sabias que esta casa si esta maldita y nos trajiste aquí, para poder matarnos a todos".-Dijo.

Jack levanto sus cejas, tiene que admitir que está sorprendido.

"Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan listo y perceptivo. Si, tienes razón, todo esto fue un elaborado plan para que cayeran en una trampa y así yo pudiera acabar con todos ustedes".-Dijo Jack.

"¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!".-Pregunto Mario furioso.

"Yo: Mi objetivo en la vida es buscar ojos para mí, pero como no estoy técnicamente "vivo", estos se pudren y deterioran con el tiempo, por lo que debo conseguir unos nuevos cada año para poder volver a ver; aunque sea por un lapso de tiempo, Tailsdoll: Es mi fiel ayudante, el me ayuda a arrebatarle los ojos a mis víctimas y como recompensa, si la víctima es un niño, él se roba sus almas, las devora, si los ojos que consigue no me gustan se los dejo para él y lo que queda de los niños, los usa para transportarse, como sus fieles sirvientes zombis o para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Y Smiledog: El, a diferencia de mí y Tails, necesita comida para vivir, a él le encantan más que nada las mujeres o aquellos que el huele, sienten más terror, como de quien estas disfrazado, él se las come hasta no dejar nada y tiempo después, va tras su siguiente víctima, a veces las deja vivas y también las usa para satisfacer sus deseos más lascivos para después terminar el trabajo".-Explico Jack y termino con una sonrisa perversa y depravada.

"¿Todo esto…Solo para satisfacer sus necesidades primordiales y sus deseos?".-Dijo Mario sin poder creerlo.

"No intentes persuadirme. Mi moral está mucho más allá de la humana, y además, no es tan extraño, los animales primitivos se comen a su propia especie, se aparean en sus temporadas de celo; a veces se asesinan unos a otros en las mismas, y matan, para satisfacer sus necesidades primordiales y sus deseos".-Dijo Jack.

"Los animales se comen a su propia especie para sobrevivir o proteger a sus crías, se aparean para que haya descendencia y la especie no desaparezca, y además; ellos sienten, tienen una inteligencia sentimental tan desarrollada como nosotros, cosa que se ve, tú no tienes".-Dijo Mario.

"¡Ya basta!".-Exclamo Jack.-"No voy a seguir teniendo este tipo de chacoteos contigo".-Dijo señalándolo.

Smiledog mordió a Lydia por el cabello y se la llevo arrastrándola.

"¡No Mario!".-Grito ella y desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

"¡No!".-Grito Mario, iba a correr tras ellos para Jack se interpuso en su camino y en un parpadeo alargo sus garras.

"Si quieres llegar a ellos, tendrás que pasar sobre mí!".-Dijo Jack retándolo.

Mario frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar su katana con ambas manos.

"¡Como quieras!".-Dijo decidido y gruñendo.

En eso, ambos oyeron una voz de los espíritus de la casa que llamo su atención y miraron el entretecho.

"No, déjenme solo contra el".-Dijo Jack y bajo su cabeza de regreso a Mario.-"Quiero ver si es tan hábil como dicen que es. ¡¿Qué esperas!?".-Dijo, al último gritándole.

Mario puso su teléfono en la funda de su cinturón que tiene un agujero para como los protectores para que la luz de la lámpara no se obstruida, la dejo encendida para poder ver, de inmediato giro sobre su eje derecho y le dio un tajo relámpago a Jack con un grito de furia, que le dejo una cortada en diagonal en su cara y parte de su dorso, haciendo que gritara, el que sea un espíritu inhumano no lo hace ajeno al dolor, siente dolor.

Jack volteo a verlo siseando del dolor y Mario vio la herida que le dejo, a pesar que puede ver la sangre brillando en ella por la luz en su torrente sanguíneo, Jack por alguna razón no está sangrando. Mario se sorprendió, en un parpadeo frunció el ceño y trato de darle otro tajo con un grito de enojo pero Jack paro el tajo en su seco cruzando sus garras en varias X delante de su cara, sorprendió a Mario por la dureza de sus huesos debido al grafeno del que está hecho su katana.

"Nadie me lastima, ¡Y vive para contarlo!".-Dijo Jack gruñendo de la furia y lo empujo, lanzándolo a un metro y medio de distancia, tiene fuerza sobrehumana.

Mario cayo y rodo de espaldas y su katana cayó a centímetros de él, Jack se le fue acercando caminando, nada feliz, Mario se dio cuenta, rápidamente se puso de pie recuperando su katana y volvió a ponerse en posición de combate de Kenjutsu. Jack se le acerco y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca con un grito empezó a dar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra por la ira; tratando de golpear a Mario, Mario bloqueaba, esquivaba o repelía cada uno de sus golpes y cuando se presentó la oportunidad le dio un tajo en la cara, Jack su cabeza hacia él, Mario vio cómo su herida empezó a brillar con una naranja luminoso, oírse un sonido burbujeante y oler a azufre como si su sangre su hubiera convertido en lava por si sola y Jack dejo escapar una risa siniestra con una perturbadora sonrisa con colmillos, él tiene severos problemas mentales y uno de ellos, es el sadomasoquismo. Mario abrio los ojos asustado pero eso no lo va a detener volvió a ponerse serio, Jack se le acerco y trataba a toda costa de darle zarpazos pero Mario los bloqueaba, repelía y esquivaba, en determinado momento giro sobre su eje derecho; en el proceso, saco de su bolsillo una especie de memoria USB que brilla con un blanco mucho muy superior al de la nieve, en el mismo giro inserto esa cosa en el Kojiri y al mismo tiempo; en cámara lenta, la hoja de su katana empezaba a tomar un brillo de color blanco (Como la True Dragon Sword en Ninja Gaiden). Regresando a velocidad normal, Mario termino el giro y con un grito le clavo la punta de su espada en el pecho a Jack, este se quejó del dolor pero no moría, tolerando el dolor, Jack se desenterró la katana de Mario con su propia mano y en el proceso, sus garras empezaron a brillar al igual que sus heridas sorprendiendo a Mario quien lo miro. Jack se desenterró la katana de Mario y lo empujo haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás, Mario recupero la postura, trato de darle un tajo pero Jack fue más rápido, con una breve e inmediata corrida hacia él, dio un salto abrazándose las rodillas y aprovechando esa posición le dio a Mario unas patadas de canguro en el pecho, mandándolo a volar y cayó a 3 metros de distancia. Jack se puso de pie con un salto de resorteo y fue hacia él, Mario se dio cuenta de esto, Jack trato de darle un zarpazo en la cara pero Mario lo esquivo haciendo una rodada quedando cerca de su arma, la recogió, y giro hacia Jack y rápidamente se puso de pie, Jack trato de darle varios zarpazos pero Mario los repelió y bloqueo todos y cuando tuvo el momento le dio un tajo y su espada se quedó trabada en el cuello de Jack, este se quejó, intento quitársela con sus garras pero Mario se dio cuenta, se puso de pie, lo obligo a retroceder varios pasos, rozo su katana por su cuello, cortándole la vena yugular pero Jack seguía vivo y sin sangrar ni una gota, Mario le dio un tajo en la cara y otro en el pecho haciéndolo gritar, intento darle otros pero Jack los bloqueaba con sus garras, cosa que sorprendió a Mario ya que cuando su espada tiene especie de memoria que le puso a su katana puede cortar hasta el grafeno como si fuera papel pero las garras de Jack no les hacía ni un rasguño. Jack intento darle un zarpazo en la cara pero Mario lo esquivo, trato de darle un tajo en la cara pero Jack lo esquivo agachándose, y golpeo su katana con sus garras intento cortarla en vano, Mario volteo a verlo, Jack intento cortarle la cara, Mario aprovecho esto, vio su abdomen, frunció el ceño, corrió hacia el gritando y el dio un tajo en su cintura. Ambos se quedaron quietos como estatuas hasta que unos segundos después, Jack se quejó tocándose el abdomen giro hacia Mario, dio un paso hacia él y cuando lo hizo, la mitad de su cuerpo cayó al piso como peso muerto, Mario miro sobre su hombro derecho, vio las piernas de Jack caminando de manera torpe debido a las ultimas señales cerebrales que les llegaban y colapsaron cayendo al suelo, Jack estaba muerto.

Mario respiro un poco agitado y cuando recupero aire hablo.

"Te lo merecías maldito".-Dijo y enfundo su katana de igual manera a como lo hace Link en The legend of Zelda Twilight princess cada vez que vences a un jefe-"Ok, él ya es un cabo atado, ahora tengo que encontrar a Lydia y a los demás e irnos de aquí".-Dijo.

Iba a irse pero en eso sintió que alguien toco su pierna, se media vuelta y antes de que pudiera mirar hacia abajo, la mitad con la cabeza de Jack salto con la fuerza de sus brazos y con un grito le dio un zarpazo en la cara, Mario grito del dolor tocándose la cara y se tambaleo hacia atrás, en eso, las piernas de Jack se colaron detrás de él y le hicieron un barrido de piernas tirándolo al piso, Mario giro y se puso rápidamente de pie, Jack volvió a saltar y le dio 3 zarpazos en el cuerpo haciendo gritar, las piernas de Jack le dieron varias patadas circulares y de mariposa a Mario en la espalda, haciendo quedara de rodillas mientras gritaba, Jack se le acerco y el dio otro zarpazo en la cara, Mario se puso de pie gritando del dolor y tocándose la cara, y las piernas de Mario volvieron a barrerle los pies, haciendo que cayera y se pegara de nuca contra un pilar, haciéndolo gritar.

"Debo admitirlo".-Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a él junto con sus piernas, el arrastrándose con sus manos.-"Eres la persona más hábil con quien jamás he peleado, pero por desgracia, todo lo bueno tiene su final".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Por qué…Diablos no te mueres?".-Pregunto Mario con debilidad tocándose el rostro.

"Ay".-Dijo Jack dejando caer su cabeza.-" ¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta?, bien, te lo mostrare".-Dijo Jack y con sus garras se rasgó su suéter que ya está bastante mal debido a los tajos de Mario, este se desgarro completamente por si solo y cayo por la gravedad.

Ahí lo que Mario vio, lo dejo atónito y horrorizado. Jack tiene señales de heridas en cada centímetro de su esquelético pero a la vez musculoso cuerpo, desde cortadas leves hasta profundas como apuñaladas, orificios de bala y señales de que usaron explosivos contra él ya que le faltan cachos de cuerpo, todos están brillando en naranja luminoso por lo que no puede ver sus entrañas, miro la cara de Jack, vio con horror que también tiene cortadas, incluidas las que el recientemente le dio, tiras de piel de su cara cuelgan de él y tiene una cruz invertida en diagonal en su frente, faltándole ese cacho.

"¿Ahora ves?".-Dijo Jack.-"Soy inmortal. ¿Crees que ustedes son los primeros en verme en carne y hueso?, no, claro no, yo he existido casi a la par de la humanidad misma, propagando el caos, la muerte, la tristeza y la miseria en este mundo, muchos han intentado eliminarme, pero es inútil, yo soy un ser demoniaco con su propio cuerpo que llego desde el infierno, por ende, no puedo ser destruido, nada puede matarme, ni siquiera sus patéticas armas modernas".-Dijo levantando la katana de Mario y la arrojo lejos.

Mario abrio los ojos asustado.

"Ya lo ves ahora".-Dijo Jack con diversión y empezó a acercarse a él, aterrando a Mario de muerte.-"Yo siempre he estado en este mundo, y nada ni nadie podrá desterrarme de aquí, siempre habrá tristeza, dolor y llanto, y nada…Podrá evitarlo".-Dijo deteniéndose enfrente de Mario y alzo su mano abriendo sus garras.

Mario se aterro de verdad y encogió su cuerpo por el susto. Jack se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo sus intenciones al ver algo en sus ojos.

"Ya veo, querías venganza".-Dijo con diversión, Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido y lo miro.-"No te hagas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, querías vengar a tu hijo y talvez ahora quieres vengarte de tu novia muerta".-Dijo y Mario volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Jack se subió a sus piernas de un salto, su dorso giro a un lado y sus piernas hacia el lado opuesto haciendo un remolino, se escucharon con tronaron sus huesos, cuando se rearmo quedo viendo hacia el frente, dándole la espalda a Mario. Mario se le quedo viendo respirando con miedo y unos pocos segundos después, Jack giro su cabeza a 180 grados como los búhos haciendo tronar sus vertebras, posando su mirada en el humano, Mario se asustó por esto y Jack giro su cuerpo hacia el sin mover la cabeza, haciendo tronar sus huesos.

"Tú no mereces que te mate, si quieres venganza; será un mucho mejor tormento dejarte vivir sabiendo que no puede hacer tal cosa".-Dijo Jack y empezó a irse dejando a Mario muy pensativo.

Jack está caminando por un pasillo oscuro de manera totalmente relajada y calmada, cuando Mario salió corriendo hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo un grito haciendo que Jack girara y volteara a verlo, y cuando lo hizo, Mario le clavo la katana entera en el cuello y luego la giro haciéndolo gritar; en un intento de matarlo destrozándole la traguea pero Jack ya lo dijo, él es inmortal, no importa lo que haga, jamás podrá detenerlo. Jack rodo los ojos después de ver la katana clavada en su cuello y Mario se sorprendió.

"Ay humanos, son tan tercos como ignorantes".-Dijo Jack en burla.

"¿Qué clase de monstruosidad eres tú?".-Pregunto Mario.

Jack sonrió.

"Me llamo…EyesJack".-Respondió el poniendo la mano en el hueco entre su cuello y su esternón.

De repente alargo sus garras y con 3 de ellas le atravesó el cuello, dejando a Mario con los ojos y la boca abierta por el dolor de las heridas, empezó a perder fuerzas, soltó el mango de su katana y cayó al piso de rodillas tocándose el cuello y tratando de cualquier manera conseguir aire. Mientras hacía eso, Jack se desenterró la katana con sus propias manos y respiro profundamente para ignorar el dolor, Mario empezó a toser por el oxígeno que escapa de su garganta cortesía de las heridas de Jack, en eso, un pequeño pie humano gris apareció delante de él, parece el pie de un niño, siguió la pierna y el cuerpo de la persona para ver quién es y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió enormemente.

"¿L-L-Luke?".-Pregunto con dificultad para respirar y los ojos muy abiertos.

Efectivamente, el dueño del pie es Luke, pero ya no es el, ahora tiene la piel de color gris igual que Jack, no tiene ojos, parece estar llorando sangre y sus ropas son de un color mas gótico, oscuro y apagado que aumentan el miedo que produce y está mirando al frente de el mismo. Parece haber escuchado a Mario, ya que miro hacia abajo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y cuando movió su cabeza, sus vertebras tronaron. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, de cuando de repente, de la nada, por arte de magia, Luke se convirtió en una versión gigante de Tailsdoll, con una boca llena de colmillos ensangrentados y que babea sangre, con uñas largas, no como las de Jack y con ojos rojos muy brillantes, Luke levanto ambas manos y emitiendo un grito espeluznante que asusto a Mario mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, la pantalla se puso negra y solo se escucharon los gritos de Mario.

 **Con Daniel y Nick.**

Daniel está corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, cargando a Nick y buscando desesperadamente una manera de huir de ella con Nick iluminando su camino con su celular en patas, Daniel se detuvo en una esquina mirando alrededor y jadeando debido a todo lo que ha corrido con Nick iluminando a donde veía.

"Debe de haber…Un modo…De huir…De aquí".-Dijo Daniel jadeando y buscando obtener aire.

"Solo hay que encontrar esa salida".-Dijo Nick alumbrando a todos lados buscando algo que los ayudara.

En una de esas vio algo que lo hizo erguir sus orejas, un mazo apoyado contra una pared en la esquina (Daniel perdió su guadaña en el caos por si se lo preguntan), Nick alumbro detrás de Daniel, a uno de los gigantesco escombros que impiden su huida de ahí y vio que este, tiene fisuras debido a lo fuerte de la caída y del golpe que la pared se dio contra el piso.

"Daniel".-Dijo Nick y este lo miro.-"Toma ese mazo, y úsalo para romper ese escombro detrás, las grietas y fisuras indican que no debe estar tan duro y podrás romperlo".-Dijo, primero alumbrando el mazo y luego el escombro.

"Sí. Si, si claro, ¡brillante Nick!, vamos".-Dijo y corrió hacia el mazo aun cargándolo.

Llegaron hasta ahí, Daniel cargo a Nick en uno de sus hombros para poder tomar y llevar el mazo, estiro su brazo dispuesto a tomarlo pero en eso, enfrente de él cayeron escombros diminutos y un poco de polvo, Nick se dio cuenta de ello, miraron hacia arriba de donde proviene esto y vieron que el entretecho tiene enormes fisuras y está soltando polvo, ambos abrieron los ojos asustados y Nick aplano sus orejas, eso solo significa una cosa, se va a derrumbar!. Daniel reacciono rápido y corrió de regreso por donde vinieron, justo en ese momento el entretecho colapso y cayó al piso en forma de un enorme escombro, cuando cayó el piso, el temblor que genero fue tan fuerte que Daniel empezó a tambalearse, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó cerca de una puerta, debido al movimiento; sin querer, arrojo a Nick dentro de la puerta y cayo dentro la habitación y grito del dolor ya que rodo sobre su pierna lesionada.

"¡Nick!".-Grito Daniel, se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia el cuarto.

"Ah, ¡Daniel!".-Grito Nick mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en una pared.

Cuando Daniel estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto, la puerta se cerró de golpe y lo golpeo en la cara con fuerza tirándolo al piso.

"¡Ahh!".-Grito Daniel del dolor y tapándose la cara con las manos.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Nick desde adentro del cuarto golpeteando la puerta.

En eso momento se escuchó la canción: Cristo rey en ingles siendo cantada por un coro de iglesia, que asusto a Nick ya que no lo vio venir, se puso de espaldas contra la puerta y miro toda la habitación, es igual al sótano de la casa de Amityville en la película el Conjuro 2, en eso miro hacia un poste y de este se asomaron Jack y Smiledog con su vista puesta sobre el zorro rojo.

Nick estaba asustado pero se enojó.

"¡¿Quiénes son?!".-Exclamo exigiendo.

Jack y Smiledog lo vieron un par de segundos, después lanzaron un fuerte y estremecedor grito que generó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que tiro a Nick, las luces se volvieron locas, Jack empezó a dar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra y a pesar que esta a metros de los muros, estos, por arte de magia empezaban a presentar signos de rasguños.

"¡Nick, Nick!".-Dijo Daniel mientras sacudía al inconsciente zorro rojo.

"¡¿Díganme quiénes son?!".-Les exigió.

Jack le volvió a gritar, con sus manos simulo que tomo algo y arrojo algo, y un pesado sofá que está en el cuarto salió volando hacia la pared y se rompió las patas.

"¡Nick!".-Dijo Daniel mientras lo sacudía.

"¡¿Qué quieren?!".-Exigió Nick a Jack y Smile.

Smiledog dejó escapar su espantosa risa de hiena, Jack rio, Smiledog giro su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a allá y Jack, sin mover la cabeza, señalo a exactamente el mismo sitio. Nick miro a donde le indicaron, vio a Tailsdoll flotando sobre un montón de sillas, muebles y otras cosas con una sábana encima. Nick puso cara de confusión, Tails abrio sus brazos con sus ojos brillando intensamente, con telepatía tomo todas las cosas y se las llevo con el mientras desaparecía, siendo comprimido en un remolino (Como cuando te succiona un agujero negro y luego este se succiona así mismo), cuando lo hizo, Nick pudo percibir una silueta oscura al final de la habitación, a pesar de su visión nocturna por alguna razón no puede ver nada, la luz de la luna empezó a colarse por una ventana y alumbro a la silueta, mostrando a Judy quien tiene una mirada triste con dolor y sobre su rostro. Nick abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy con tristeza y dejando caer sus orejas.-"Perdóname".-Dijo con 2 lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

De repente, Jack apareció detrás suyo y atravesó su pequeño cuerpo con todas y cada una de sus garras y Smiledog le mordió las piernas, haciéndola dar el último grito de su vida, que fue un grito de puro dolor.

Nick se despertó de sobresalto, con el pelaje erizado y con un grito, disparo su cabeza mirando alrededor y lo único que vio fue a Daniel quien tiene la vista y la atención pegadas al zorro. Nick se llevó una pata al pecho como si le quisiera dar un infarto y así podría ser después del susto que le pego la horrible escena que acaba de ver y respiro agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire y calmarse.

"¿Nick?, ¿Nick estas bien?".-Pregunto Daniel algo preocupado y tocándole el hombro ya que puede ver en sus ojos que lo que sea que soñó o vio enserio lo asusto.

Nick volteo a verlo y debido al miedo que está sintiendo, se lanzó a él en un abrazo. Daniel se sorprendió y le regreso el abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco, jamás la había visto así antes, aun incluso cuando se enfrentaron a Trenton.

"Tranquilo Nick, tranquilo, está bien".-Dijo Daniel mientras le palmeaba la espalda para reconfortarlo.

Estuvieron así por un minuto y medio más en el Nick lloro, enserio esta aterrado hasta que rompieron el abrazo y Nick miro a Daniel a los ojos, con miedo visible en los de él.

"Daniel, ¿Qué-Que paso?".-Pregunto Nick mirando alrededor y su mirada regreso a él al percatarse que ya no está en ese cuarto donde vio a Judy morir.

"El entretecho colapso ¿ya lo olvidaste?, corrí para evitar el gigantesco escombro que casi nos mata pero los temblores que produjo cuando cayó al suelo me hizo perder el equilibrio y por accidente te pegaste de nuca contra la pared y quedaste inconsciente".-Respondió Daniel.

Nick esta tan asustado y preocupado por Judy que no siente dolor en lo absoluto, y en ese momento abrio los ojos y aplano sus orejas al recordarlo.

"Daniel".-Dijo con preocupación y lo tomo de los brazos.-"Tenemos-Tenemos que encontrar a Judy, ¡rápido!".-Dijo angustiado y dándole una sacudida, literal.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel extrañado.

"¡Ahora!".-Dijo sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

"Ok, ok, tranquilo!, a ver, déjame cargarte".-Dijo Daniel, lo cargo en su hombro, llevando el mazo en una mano y arrastrando la cabeza de este por el piso y se acercaron al escombro con fisuras.

 **5 Minutos después.**

Daniel le dio un golpe al escombro agrietado con el mazo, como lleva tiempo haciéndolo falta poco para romperlo lo suficiente para que ambos puedan salir por el agujero que está haciendo. Nick está sentado contra el escombro, alumbrando al frente suyo con su celular por si ve a alguien o algo, tiene sus orejas aplanadas, aún tiene mucho miedo, y no le ha dicho a Daniel sobre su sueño premonioso, este decidió romper el hielo.

"Nick; por favor dime".-Dijo Daniel y levanto el mazo para volver a golpear el gigantesco escombro.-"Que viste, sea lo que sea enserio te asusto".-Dijo con esfuerzo en su voz por cargar el mazo y golpeo el escombro 2 veces, rompiéndolo cada vez más.

Nick bajo la mirada al piso con sumo dolor y tristeza.

"No quiero hablar de ello, solo, sigue golpeando esa maldita piedra".-Dijo el zorro con tristeza.

Daniel dejo de golpear el escombro, vio a su amigo con preocupación, puso una rodilla en tierra y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Nick, vamos dime, no puede ser tan horrible".-Dijo él.

"¡Te equivocas!".-Dijo Nick disparando su cabeza hacia él y con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Daniel abrio los ojos sorprendido por como lo dijo.

"Fue más horrible, de lo que puedas imaginar".-Dijo Nick con enojo y volvió a ponerse triste.-"Judy está en un peligro extremo, tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que sea tarde".-Dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Daniel.

Nick volvió a bajar la cabeza y decidió contarle.

"Ya se porque esas cosas nos están haciendo esto".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"…Nos quieren a todos".-Respondió y Daniel lo miro con confusión.-"Nos quieren muertos".-Dijo y Daniel se sorprendió enormemente.-"Solo somos alimento y diversión para ellos, pero Judy es quien más me preocupa".-Dijo.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"El de las garras enormes y sin ojos, la quiere, con desesperación. Esta perdidamente enamorado de los ojos de Judy, el siempre mata a personas cuyos ojos le atraen, pero estos con el tiempo se pudren así que necesita encontrar unos nuevos cada cierto tiempo, pero él se asegurara que los de Judy, sean sus ojos permanentes por el resto de su vida".-Dijo, sorprendiendo más a Daniel.-"Sus ojos le atraen más que a ninguno de los que ha recolectado, Judy tiene el gen de Andrómeda, por eso sus ojos son purpuras, ella me conto que cuando tenía 7, sus ojos eran azules, pero cuando llegas a los 8, el color de tus ojos se tornan morados y cuando cumples los 18 se vuelven purpura eléctrico. Por eso Jack esta tan loco por ella, Judy es el único caso registrado con la historia con el gen Andrómeda, y no va dejar que esos ojos escapen de sus manos".-Dijo Nick.

Daniel ahora si se asustó y está sintiendo el mismo miedo que él, se puso de pie.

"Tenemos que encontrarla, rápido".-Dijo Daniel tomando de nuevo el mazo y empezó a pegarle de nuevo al escombro, con más rapidez esta vez para romperlo más rápido.

Un minuto después, Nick oyó un ruido de que algo metálico cayó al suelo, volteo hacia ella, alumbro con su celular y empezó a sentir miedo de nuevo.

"Da-Daniel".-Dijo con miedo.

Daniel dejo de golpear el escombro y volteo a verlo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto él.

Nick empezó a temblar y respirar de igual manera, levanto su brazo tembloroso y señalo a donde oyó el ruido. Daniel volteo, solo se veía el pasillo vacío pero algo no le daba muy buena espina, luego vieron, como desde la esquina, empezó a asomarse la brillante hoja de la katana de Mario. Daniel dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio con una mano en el corazón pero aun así, el sentimiento de mala espina no se fue de su cuerpo, pero lo ignoro.

"Mario, solo eres tu amigo, ¿puedes venir por favor? Sería más fácil romper este escombro con un poco de ayuda".-Dijo.

Mario no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, los únicos movimientos que se percibían de él, eran los que pequeñísimos temblores de su brazo sosteniendo su katana y soportando su peso.

Daniel puso cara de extrañez.

"¿Mario?".-Pregunto.

Al parecer escucho, ya que percibió que su katana se movió, camino hacia adelante y cuando su mano se asomó por la esquina, se vio una mano esquelita, de color gris y enormes garras, Daniel y Nick se asustaron, la figura salió por completo, mostrando a Jack, este se detuvo, subió la mirada mirando al entretecho, se quedó así por varios segundos cuando de repente, giro su cabeza hacia el zorro y el humano, haciendo tronar las vértebras de su cuello, ambas cosas combinadas hicieron que Daniel y Nick se escamaran del susto y empezaron a temblar al darse cuenta del cómo Jack los miraba.

"¿Qué les pasa?, parece que vieron a un fantasma".-Dijo Jack y dejo escapar un horrible risa divertida con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afiladísimos colmillos.

"Daniel, rompe el escombro, ¡YA!".-Le dijo Nick con miedo.

Daniel reacciono, tomo el mazo y empezó a golpear lo más rápido y fuerte que podía la gigantesca roca delante de ellos.

Jack giro su cuerpo hacia ellos.

"Daniel!".-Dijo Nick muy asustado.

"Ya voy!".-Dijo Daniel y seguía golpeando el escombro, le falta poco para que estuviera lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

Jack empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, rasgando una pared con la punta de la katana y las de sus enormes y largas garras.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Nick.

"¡Que ya voy, maldición!".-Grito Daniel y siguió golpeando el escombro.

Jack dejo de rasgar la pared, se detuvo, y un segundo después, sin mover para nada sus piernas se fue flotando, literal, por sobre un centímetro del piso, empezó a ir directo a hacia ellos con las garras abiertas y la tomando la katana como si fuese una lanza, listo para atravesar a cualquiera con ella.

"¡DANIEL!".-le grito.

"¡QUE YA VOY!".-Grito.

Logro romper el escombro lo suficiente para que Nick pudiera caber por ahí, pero no el, miro al piso pensando que hacer e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, cargo a Nick tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡Nick sálvate tú!".-Dijo y sin esperar a que el zorro contestara lo lanzo por encima del hueco que dejo en el escombro.

Nick grito, cayo del otro lado y cuando se golpeó contra el piso grito ya que cayó de costado sobre su pierna rota y la agarro con fuerza mientras gritaba y miro hacia el agujero por donde Daniel lo lanzo y lo vio viéndolo a él por el agujero del escombro.

"Da-Daniel".-Dijo Nick con algo de dificultad por el dolor.

Daniel simplemente lo miro con tristeza, en eso escucho un horrible grito de espanto que lo hizo darse vuelta de manera abrupta, vio a Jack yendo directo hacia él, Daniel se aterro y cuando Jack estaba lo bastante cerca trato de atravesarlo con la espada de Mario pero Daniel se quitó y se atravesó el escombro. Daniel se cayó de espaldas y vio a Jack con miedo, este lo miro, trato de desenterrar la espada de un jalón pero está bien trabada, volteo a verla sorprendido y siguió tratando insistentemente de desenterrarla, Daniel aprovecho y miro alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara, en eso; vio una tanque de gas cerca de él y una idea se le vino a la mente, volteo a ver a Jack, vio que seguía tratando de desenterrar la katana; aún está enterrada pero ya está logrando sacarla, Daniel reacciono rápido se puso de pie, corrió hacia el tanque de gas, con esfuerzo lo acostó en el piso con suavidad para que el golpe no lo hacía estallar o mínimo le provocara una fuga, en ese momento; Jack logro desenterrar la katana, Daniel escucho el sonido del metal de la hoja de la espada, se asustó y tomo una piedra un poco más grande que su mano. Jack volteo a verlo y al ver lo que está haciendo puso cara de extrañez.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?".-Pregunto.

Daniel formo una sonrisa triunfante sobre su rostro.

"Que te vaya bien en el infierno".-Dijo.

Jack alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa, Daniel con un grito lanzo la piedra contra el tanque de gas golpeándolo en la tapa, al hacer esto; una enorme fuga de gas empezó a escapar del contenedor metálico y debido a la gran precisión, salió disparado como un misil hacia Jack, la base del contenedor lo golpe a una velocidad de varios kilómetros por hora en el estómago, cosa que le dolió y debido al poco peso de Jack el contenedor se lo llevo con él. Jack y el tanque de gas entro por la puerta abierta de una habitación siguió derecho y estampo a Jack contra la pared haciéndolo gritar del dolor, y ejerció presión sobre el debido a la presión que está saliendo del tanque. Daniel vio esto, en ese momento Smiledog salió del piso, literal, de la nada por arte de magia, le gruño a Daniel, le ladro, luego fue hacia él y se le lanzo tratando de abalanzársele, Daniel se asustó rápidamente rejunto la piedra que cayó al piso y la lanzo a la cara golpeándolo, Smiledog gimió en lloriqueo por el golpe y Daniel aprovecho, se puso en guardia de boxeo, dio un giro sobre su eje derecho y le dio una patada de lado a Smiledog en el cuerpo y lo proyecto hacia la habitación donde esta Jack y cayó en medio de esta. Daniel se acercó un poco al cuarto donde están en ellos, cuando paso por un barricada para macetas Tailsdoll lo embosco saliendo de la nada, saco unas filosas y pequeñas garras de sus patitas y le rasguño el talón de Aquiles de la pierna derecha, Daniel grito del dolor y cayó al piso, a pesar del dolor rápidamente se puso boca arriba, Tails se le subió encima y trato de arrancarle los ojos, pero Daniel lo detuvo, a pesar de ser solo un muñeco tiene una fuerza sorprendente, Daniel tuvo una pelea de fuerzas con él, Tails era más fuerte y se acercaba cada vez más a sus ojos, pero en el último momento Daniel giro cambiando de posición poniendo al muñeco contra el piso y le dio un derechazo en la cara, el dolor del golpe hizo que Tailsdoll dejara de hacer fuerzas, Daniel tomo al muñeco en sus manos, atrapándolo de los brazos para que no pudiera usarlos y la lanzo dentro de la habitación, con Jack y Smiledog, todos voltearon a verlo y Daniel saco una caja de cerrillos con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¡Ardan en el averno miserables!".-Les grito, encendió un fosforo, con este encendió todos los demás y lanzo la caja dentro de la habitación.

En cámara lenta, Smiledog, Tails y Jack veían sorprendidos y con miedo por primeras vez en sus vidas, como la caja de fósforos volaba hacia ellos, Daniel se dio vuelta muy lentamente debido a la cámara lenta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria para evitar la explosión o ponerse a salvo de ella, la caja de fósforos encendidos llego hasta el vapor grisáceo que caracteriza generalmente al gas y cuando entro en contacto con la flama; una chispa se hizo visible y una a una fueron apareciendo más y más. Regresando a velocidad normal.

"¡No!".-Grito Jack con el brazo estirado.

Tailsdoll y Smiledog tratando de usar sus poderes sobrenaturales para teletransportarse pero fueron muy lentos ya que la explosión fue inmediata, y ellos necesitan de mínimo un segundo para poder usar sus poderes, una nube de fuego los envolvió a los 3 acompañada de un estruendoso ruido, la onda de choque y la explosión envió a volar pequeños escombros de varios tamaños de las paredes, la onda de choque golpeo a Daniel y lo tiro al piso, volteo a ver la habitación, un escombro del tamaño de una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza en las sienes, se cubrió ahí con una mano y grito del dolor, después volteo a ver la habitación que se está incendiando y se le quedo viendo.

"Al fin, todo acabo".-Dijo hablando consigo mismo y empezó a jadear.

Se quedó ahí por varios segundos tratando de recuperar el aire cuando de repente…

"¡Eres un…Maldito!, ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!".-Escucho una voz que hizo que la carne se le pusiera de gallina y miro hacia la habitación que se incendia con miedo en su mirada.

De las llamas, una figura se hizo visible y empezó a salir caminando hacia él, es Jack, tiene a Smiledog en su mano izquierda agarrándolo del pellejo del cuello está muerto y en su mano derecha tiene una cuarta parte de la cabeza de Tails que fue lo único que quedo del muñeco diabólico en la cual tiene uno de sus ojos, Jack tiene la piel completamente calcinada, ya no es gris sino café rojizo, casi toda su ropa está hecha pedazos y desgarrada y la piel se le está pelando, con cachos de su piel rostizada cayendo al piso como hojas secas de un árbol, ha perdido grandes cachos de masa corporal y donde esta así; esta brillando en naranja, con una sustancia viscosa reemplazando sus partes faltantes; parece lava, volteo a ver a Daniel, curvo sus cejas con enojo y le gruño con furia mientras mostraba sus afiladísimos colmillos.

"¡Maldito asesino!".-Le grito Jack completamente furioso.-"¡Mira lo que hiciste!, Smiledog y Tails no eran inmortales como yo, ¡me arrebataste a mis amigos!".-Dijo con lo que queda de sus amigos en sus manos y levantaba a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, luego los soltó y los restos cayeron al piso.-"De esta si ya no te salvas maldito, te matare de una manera que ni te puedes imaginar y maldeciré tu alma para que sufras el resto de la eternidad".-Dijo.

Daniel se espantó, trato de ponerse rápidamente de pie y correr, pero no pudo ya que Jack se tele transportó, apareció detrás de Daniel y antes de que lograra ponerse de pie, le atravesó la pierna con sus garras.

"¡AAHHH!".-Grito Daniel del dolor.

"Ah no, te dije claramente lo que hare contigo".-Dijo Jack con enojo, lo tomo de la solapa, y con su fuerza sobrehumana lo levanto del piso y lo arrojo hacia una habitación oscura, corrió tras de él, la puerta se cerró de golpe por una fuerza invisible y solo se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Daniel y como algo golpeaba la puerta tratando desesperadamente de huir.

 **Con Nick.**

Este se puso de pie muy difícilmente, se apoyó en un pilar para pararse más fácilmente y miro hacia donde esta Daniel, se preocupó y aplano sus orejas.

"¡Daniel!".-Dijo y corrió cojeando hasta la apertura por donde Daniel lo lanzo.

Cuando llego a esta escucho un chiflido, un segundo después hubo una explosión, la luz repentina lo cegó y la onda de choque lo aventó, arronjándolo a un metro de distancia de ahí y cayó sobre su espalda, haciendo que se quejara del dolor. Nick rodo por su costado derecho siguiendo quejándose del dolor, se volvió a poner de espaldas, miro hacia la apertura del escombro y vio el enorme muro de fuego de la habitación con la luz naranja brillante de esta iluminándole la cara. Miro detrás de él, luego de regreso a la apertura, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con cara de susto se puso difícilmente de pie y empezó a irse de ahí cojeando.

"Tengo que encontrar a Judy".-Dijo mientras se iba, se iba apoyando de vez en cuando en pilares o columnas de soporte para que no bajara el pie que tiene lesionado y tener un equilibrio estable aunque sea por unos segundos.

Judy iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la casa, busco alguna forma de que Daniel, Nick, Mario, Lydia y los demás pudieran pasar los escombros pero no encontró nada y está regresando a la entrada, en ese momento salió del pasillo entrando oficialmente al patio, Nick la vio salir por el doblar la esquina del pasillo y abrio los ojos.

"¡Judy!".-Grito.

Judy se detuvo en el acto y volteo, vio a su esposo parado solamente sobre una de sus patas traseras de cogito, Judy se alegró de inmediato al verlo, meneo su cola y sonrío con la boca abierta.

"¡Nick!".-Exclamo alegre y corrió hacia él.

Cuando colisionaron, Judy abrazo a Nick envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y puso su cabeza sobre su diafragma, Nick envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y lo atrajo más hacia él y con su otro brazo puso su mano sobre su omoplato izquierdo y la atrajo más hacia él; ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas pero despacio claro debido a la pierna rota de Nick y empezaron a acariciarse; tanto con las patas como con sus cabezas.

"Ay Nick".-Dijo Judy, alejo su cabeza de su vientre y lo vio directo a sus bonitos ojos verde esmeralda.-"Cuanto me alegra que estés bien".-Dijo tomando su cabeza por el mentón con sus patas, lo atrajo hacia ella, y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Y yo que tu estés bien".-Dijo Nick y le regreso el afecto.

Empezaron a intercambiar besos; uno con el otro, besándose cara parte de la cabeza con ternura y cariño y cuando terminaron un minuto después, juntaron sus cabezas con los ojos cerrados y unas sonrisas sobre sus rostros y empezaron a acariciarse las espaldas con sus peluditas patas.

Siguieron así por 30 segundos y Nick rompió el afecto, alejando su cabeza de la ella, la miro a los ojos, ella le sonrío cálidamente mientras lo veía con cariño, el no pudo evitarlo y correspondió el afecto, pero un parpadeo cambio a una cara de preocupación cuando recordó su horrible premonición relacionada con Judy.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy preocupada al ver como cambio de expresión.

"Judy, tenemos que irnos de aquí".-Dijo Nick se puso de pie difícilmente y quejándose por el esfuerzo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero que hay de Daniel y los demás?".-Pregunto Judy.

"No hay tiempo para eso, solo confía en mi".-Dijo y la tomo de la pata.-"Hay que llevarte fuera de esta casa; a un lugar seguro".-Dijo y empezó a saltar de cojito hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué?, ¿Nick de que hablas?".-Pregunto Judy deteniéndose y dándole un pequeña jalón para que se detuviera y así fue.

"Te dije que no tenemos tiempo, andando".-Dijo, trato de ir a la puerta pero Judy volvió a detenerlo de un jalón.

"¡Nick!".-Exclamo y Nick se sorprendió por cómo le grito, el ceño fruncido de Judy se convirtió en una cara de preocupación y tristeza, y dejó caer sus orejas.-"¿Qué te pasa?, te conozco; sé que jamás te comportas de esa manera si no es por un buen motivo. ¿Qué ocurre?, dime".-Dijo, lo último tomándolo de la pata con ambas manos y suplicándole.

La expresión de Nick cambio de una de preocupación a una de tristeza, lentamente se volvió a poner de rodillas y la miro directo a los tomándola de las patas con ambas manos.

"Está bien; te diré. Tuve…Una especie de premonición, y en ella…Yo…Yo, yo vi tu muerte".-Dijo Nick, al último con voz quebrada y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Judy abrio los ojos sorprendida por esto e irguió sus orejas.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy con preocupación en su voz y acercándose un poco a él.

"Todo fue una trampa Judy. Jack nos trajo aquí por quiere los ojos de todos, pero especialmente los tuyos".-Dijo Nick y Judy se sorprendió enormemente.-"Tu eres el único y el primer ser vivo en la faz de la tierra que nació con el gen de Andrómeda, Jack no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad; así que quiere matarte, y quedarse con tus ojos".-Dijo.

Judy estaba que no lo creía, desvió su mirada de él, fijo esta al suelo y aplano sus orejas con la boca abierta empezando a respirar entrecortadamente.

"Por eso tenemos que irnos de aquí Judy…Yo, no sé lo que haría si algo…Si algo te…".-Dijo Nick con la voz quebrada pero no pudo siguiere pensar en terminar esa frase, se llevó una pata sobre sus ojos y empezó a llorar, cubriéndose sus lágrimas.

Judy volteo a ver a Nick y al verlo llorar no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y lastima por él, con su pata derecha quito la pata del rostro de Nick y lo tomo de ambas patas.

"Nick, Nick mírame, Nick mírame por favor".-Dijo Judy suplicándole que la vea a los ojos.

Nick lloro por un par de segundos con unos pequeños sollozos y luego la miro directo a los ojos, aun llorando y con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Nick, escucha".-Dijo Judy poniendo su pata derecha en su mejilla.-"Si Dios o alguien más te mostro mi muerte es por algo, talvez quiere precisamente que tu evites mi muerte; pero Nick, no podemos dejar a Daniel y a los demás".-Dijo de manera comprensiva y cariñosa.

"¡Están muertos que no lo entiendes!".-Grito el zorro sorprendiéndola.-"Todos ellos están muertos!, no hay forma de que pudieran escapar de todos ellos con vida".-Dijo y se volvió a entristecer agachando la cabeza.

Judy llevo su pata justo debajo de su mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Nick. No digas eso, no estás seguro de eso; no puedes estar seguro, ni siquiera sabes ni se dónde están ahora, no hables de esa manera Nick".-Dijo Judy viéndolo con seriedad y el ceño levemente fruncido con sus orejas erguidas.

Nick no dijo nada y pego la mirada al piso con pesimismo y tristeza. Judy vio que eso no ayudo, bajo la mirada al piso por momento, regreso a él y volvió a poner su pata en su mejilla.

"Está bien, Nick mira: éramos lo que quieres ¿ok?; nos iremos de aquí".-Dijo.

Nick se alegró por esto con una sonrisa a boca abierta, irguiendo sus orejas y meneando su cola con felicidad.

"Pero…".-Dijo Judy levantando el dedo índice con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Nick dejara de menear la cola en el acto y se le quedara viendo levemente sorprendido.-"Volveremos con ayuda de la policía, y buscaremos a nuestros amigos".-Dijo con decisión.

Nick no pudo objetar contra eso, le parecía buena idea, bajo la mirada al piso por un momento, regreso su mirada a ella y asintió con la cabeza.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro de alegría y se lanzó a él en un abrazo, cosa que el correspondió.

"Ay gracias Nick".-Dijo con su cabeza descansada en su hombro, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que un ruido los interrumpió, voltearon, vieron que una puerta a la izquierda de ellos se abrio sola, ambos se asustaron, de repente de la oscuridad de la habitación se asomó una figura sólida y visible más oscura que la misma noche y un crucifico metálico envuelto en cinta adhesiva transparente que le da apariencia de uno de plata pura, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio ya que saben que es Daniel.

"Ay, solo eres tu Daniel, ven; saldremos de aquí".-Dijo Judy haciéndole un gesto con la pata y una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Daniel pareció escucharla ya que percibieron que empezó a ir hacia ellos, pero de una manera muy extraña, cosa que los confundió, parecía que flotaba. Cuando Daniel salió a la luz azul de la luna; Nick y Judy abrieron sus ojos de golpe de la sorpresa y de inmediato se asustaron, Daniel fue literalmente desollado, de sus rodillas para abajo, sus codos hasta la punta de los dedos y del abdomen hasta la cintura no tiene nada de carne, se puede ver su columna vertebral, y los huesos de sus piernas y sus antebrazos manchados de sangre y con algunos nervios, venas y arterias envueltos alrededor de estos, en una cuarta parte de su cara se puede percibir claramente lo blanco del cráneo, le falta el ojo izquierdo, el resto de su cara aún tiene carne y músculos al igual que su ojo derecho, debido a que fue desollado no tiene cabellera y en la frente tiene pentagrama y una cruz invertida que fueron hechas con cortes, están rojas por su sangre y está en efecto levitando.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Judy con lágrimas en sus ojos, aplano sus orejas y se tapó la boca con una pata.

El cuerpo de Daniel levito un par de metros hacia adelante y luego, de la oscuridad de la habitación donde salió, el nuevo Jack se hizo presente saliendo a la luz de la luna, Judy y Nick se asustaron.

"Nadie va ir, a ningún lado y mucho menos…Tu".-Dijo Jack, lo último señalando a Judy.

Nick miro a Judy y esta se asustó de muerte.

"Tráeme esos ojos".-Le ordeno Jack al cuerpo de Daniel.

Este volvió a cobrar vida, movió su cabeza haciendo que le tronaran las vértebras y levanto la cabeza, con su mirada puesta sobre Judy. El zorro y la coneja se asustaron horriblemente y empezaron temblar, la fuerza invisible que tiene a Daniel levitando lo bajo al suelo lentamente y sus pies tocaron tierra.

"¡Hazlo".-Le grito Jack a Daniel.

De repente el cuerpo de Daniel se llenó de picos gruesos hechos de hueso y muy puntiagudos, 5 de ellos pero pequeños; forman una corona en su coronilla, tiene unas grandes y gruesas garras como las de un monstruo. Judy y Nick se asustaron más, tanto que casi se hacen en los pantalones y Daniel les lanzo aterrador grito.

"Corre Nick, ¡Corre, corre, corre!".-Dijo Judy poniéndose de pie, lo ayudo a él, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que se apoyara en ella y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida lo más rápido que podían.

"Que no escapen!".-Le dijo Jack a Daniel.

Este volvió a gritar y se echó a correr detrás de ellos.

Judy y Nick iban hacia la salida lo más rápido que podían, pero saben que es qué cuestión de segundos para que Daniel los alcance ya que él puede correr; y ellos no debido a la fractura de Nick en su pierna. Nick y Judy escucharon un grito de Daniel y voltearon a mirar sobre sus hombros con miedo; no vieron nada pero si están asustados y aumentaron un poco más su paso para salir de ese lugar. Judy y Nick están a unos 10, 12 o 15 metros de la puerta, está cerrada; pero muy extrañamente la puerta se abrio así sola de golpe, haciendo que Judy se extrañara y ella y Nick se detuvieran.

"¿Por qué nos abrieron la puerta?".-Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

En eso escucharon un grito, miraron sobre sus hombros y vieron que Daniel tacleo una pared con tal fuerza que la aboyo, este los miro y les grito. Nick y Judy se asustaron.

"No hay tiempo para eso, ¡vámonos!".-Dijo Nick y reanudaron su camino hacia la salida.

Daniel después de gritarles se echó a correr hacia ellos, chocaba contra pilares y concreto pero ni se inmutaba, es más los destrozaba e iba hacia ellos como una locomotora a todo vapor.

Nick y Judy están a solo 5 metros de la puerta pero no se dieron cuenta que sobre sus cabezas hay una maseta enorme del tamaño de una calaza, una fuerza invisible rompió el cordón cuando ellos pasaron por debajo de ella, esta cayo con fuerza por la gravedad y su peso, y cayo justo en la fractura de Nick.

"¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito Nick del dolor, su pierna se quebró como si fuera un palillo, su pelaje se erizo por el dolor y cayó al piso gritando del dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna.

"¡Nick".-Grito Judy preocupada y se agacho delante de el.-"Vamos Nick, arriba hay que irnos".-Dijo Judy y trato de ponerlo de pie.

Pero los huesos de la pierna de Nick están rotos en 2 solo basto un poco de presión y movimiento sobre su pierna rota para que pegara un fuerte grito de dolor y volviera a caer al piso.

"Lo siento; vamos Nick arriba".-Dijo Judy con urgencia y tratando de ponerlo de pie.

"No puedo".-Dijo Nick con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos y la voz quebrada.

"Tienes que, vamos arriba".-Dijo Judy intentando nuevamente de ponerlo de pie pero no fue así.

Oyeron un ruido, voltearon y vieron que Daniel se aproximaba cada vez más hacia ellos, Nick volteo a ver a Judy, de inmediato tomo una decisión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; tanto de dolor como de tristeza.

"Judy…Vete".-Dijo Nick tratando de no romper a llorar.

"¡¿Qué?!".

"Vete, yo solo soy una carga; no puedo caminar, vete, tu si tienes oportunidad".-Dijo Nick con dolor en sus ojos y su voz.

Judy abrio los ojos sorprendida, no puede creer lo que Nick le está pidiendo.

"Tienes que vivir, por nuestro hijo".-Dijo Nick.

"No Nick".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza y se arrodillo delante de el.-"No me pidas eso, saldremos de esta no te rindas, por favor".-Dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y zangoloteándolo un poco con sus orejas caídas y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Nick escucho un ruido detrás suyo, volteo, vio que Daniel está muy cerca, regreso a Judy con la boca abierta y respirando un poco agitado, subió la mirada y vio hacia el frente, la puerta está a poco metros de ella, el conoce a Judy y sabe que no va a convencerla con palabras, así que tomo la decisión más dura y difícil de su vida, miro a Judy a los ojos y su boca tomo un curva triste. Judy se le quedo viendo todo el tiempo, Nick puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sin pensarlo estrello sus labios contra los de ella fusionando su lengua con la de ella en una danza por el poder, el beso solo duro 3 segundos; de los cuales Judy solo disfruto uno y medio pero tuvo toda la intención de Nick, expresarle su profundo amor por ella, rompió el beso y la miro a los ojos.

"Judy te amo".-Dijo Nick y sin esperar respuesta, la levanto del piso, debido a la diferencia de tamaños, no fue problema para él, se forzó a ponerse de pie sobre su pierna sana, ya de pie, dio un paso con su pierna rota, lo que ocasiono que la punta que formo su hueso roto le atravesara la pierna y se quedara saliendo de esta, Nick grito de dolor y cayo pero en el proceso lanzo a Judy con todas sus fuerzas y esta cayo fuera de la casa.

Judy rodo un poco y después de eso levanto la cabeza y miro atónita y con sus orejas caídas hacia Nick quien sigue dentro la casa completamente indefenso en el piso.

"¡Nick!".-Grito con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de tristeza, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la casa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a esta, la puerta se cerró de golpe.-" ¡No!".-Dijo con sus patas en la puerta, trato de abrirla girando la perilla pero no funciono.-"¡Nick, Nick!".-Dijo golpeteando la puerta.

Daniel salió del pasillo de la casa y empezó a irse directo hacia Nick, para ustedes imaginen que está corriendo hacia la cámara. Nick volteo y aplano sus orejas al darse cuenta de esto; sabe que su hora a llegado.

"Ay no".-Fue lo último que dijo antes de Daniel se le abalanzara encima, para ustedes directo a la cámara.

Judy abrio sus ojos del susto al empezar a oír los gritos desesperados y desgarradores de Nick.

"No, ¡Nick!".-Dijo golpeteando la puerta, una fuerza invisible la empujo alejándola de la puerta y cayó a un metro y medio, o 2 de la puerta, ella rodo sobre su espalda y levanto su cara para mirar hacia la puerta.-" ¡Nick!".-Grito, rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de correr hacia la puerta pero la fuerza invisible la volvió a empujar, esta vez a un metro de distancia.

Judy subió la vista tirada en el piso y vio con horror absoluto como algo empezó a golpetear la puerta con desesperación, cuando esta se detuvo; vio como debajo de la puerta empezó a escurrir un charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande, y los golpes se fueron deteniendo hasta que cesaron por completo, Judy simplemente se puso de pie viendo la puerta con sus orejas a medio de camino de caerse, miro el charco de su sangre; su instinto le dice que es la sangre de Nick, ella dejo caer por completo sus orejas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz.

"Nick…Perdóname".-Fue lo único que pudo decir con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, respiro ruidosamente por la nariz, miro a la izquierda, le dio un último vistazo a la puerta y se fue corriendo de ahí mientras lloraba, con la sangre aun escurriéndose debajo de la puerta.

 **Más tarde esa misma noche en un pequeño hotel de 3 estrellas, 1: 30 A: M.**

Judy se encuentra en una habitación del hotel, se quitó las botas de su disfraz con suma tristeza y depresión de acabar de darse cuenta que perdió a su esposo y a todos sus amigos, después de hacer eso y dejar que las botas cayeran al piso, se quitó los guanteletes, los doblo a la mitad, se detuvo con la mirada triste sobre su rostro, arrojo los guanteletes lejos de ella y se llevó una pata sobre sus parpados para taparse los ojos y buscando detener las lágrimas que quieren fluir de sus globos oculares.

Paso esa misma pata para arriba peinándose el pelaje de su rostro, cabeza, nuca y el nacimiento de sus orejas y después bajo su brazo sobre su regazo junto con su homónimo.

"Nick, chicos, les prometo…Que no descansaré hasta atrapar ese sujeto y ponerlo donde no vuelva a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido por la ira; por el enojo y el odio que siente contra Jack.

Después de eso, se bajó de su salto de la cama donde está sentada, fue al baño, arrastro un banco para que pudiera alcanzar el fregadero, una vez en este se miró al espejo, abrio la llave del agua, se mojó las palmas de las patas teniendo estas muy juntas para formar un pequeño charco de agua en la palmas de sus manos, se mofo y lavó la cara, y luego regreso al espejo para ver su reflejo.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro.-"¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Zack?".-Dijo entre un resoplido y volvió a suspirar bajando la mirada y la cabeza.

Salió del baño secándose y tallándose la cara con un trapo, después de hacer esto dejo el trapo sobre la cama, miro hacia uno rincón del cuarto y vio una sábana que está cubriendo algo, Judy levanto sus orejas y alzo una de sus cejas con curiosidad, camino hacia allá y quito la sabana, revelando un espejo grande de un metro y formato ovalado con los bordes de color siena tostado. Judy se extrañó y lo miro de pies a cabeza, en ese momento, una figura negra muy sólida de forma humanoide se hizo presente en el espejo, Judy se sorprendió; la figura se mostró a la luz del cuarto mostrando que es Jack haciendo que Judy se sorprendiera aún más, Jack tiene las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y está mirando a Judy con una sonrisa divertida pero perversa.

"Hola oficial Hopps".-Dijo y mostro una sonrisa con dientes.

Judy frunció el ceño y miro detrás de ella para verlo, pero se sorprendió enormemente al no ver a nadie detrás de ella, miro por toda la habitación y no vio a nadie, regreso al espejo y se encontró con que Jack se está acercando a ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara, tiene una cruz invertida y un pentagrama en su frente de color naranja brillante, tiene toda clase de heridas abiertas en todo su cuerpo con su sangre brillando en naranja brillante y tiras de pellejo de piel colgando de su cuerpo. Judy volvió a mirar detrás de ella pero nuevamente no vio a nadie, regreso al espejo y al hacerlo, Jack apareció delante de ella, entre ella y el espejo de la nada con su sonrisa sobre su rostro, con reflejos de tigre tomo a Judy del cuello y la levanto, Judy pataleo buscando liberarse y golpearlo pero Jack la azoto de espaldas contra el piso con su fuerza sobrehumana, Judy se quejó por el inmenso dolor, Jack aprovechó alejo una de sus manos de cuello, saco sus largas garras de esta y tan pronto lo hizo; las lanzo hacia abajo y atravesó a Judy por el vientre dejándola clavada en el piso, Judy desde luego pego un fuerte grito a causa del dolor y se llevó las patas al vientre, Jack quito su otra mano de su cuello y volvió a sacar sus garras, Judy abrio sus ojos y se encontró con que Jack está decidido a atacarla directamente a la cara, el rostro de Judy sucumbió ante el miedo absoluto y tan pronto lo hizo, Jack dejo caer sus garras en dirección a sus ojos, la cámara su puso en negro y solo se escuchó un grito fuerte, doloroso y desgarrador de parte de Judy.

La imagen sigue en negro, en eso se escuchó que empezó a escuchar que un teléfono está timbrando, la imagen permaneció oscuras hasta que el tercer timbre, la imagen regreso, se escuchó que alguien levanto la bocina del teléfono y la imagen regreso, mostrando a una mujer regordeta de piel negra.

"911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?".-Dijo la mujer deteniendo el teléfono entre su mejilla y su hombro para poder escribir en la computadora.

"Si, ¿hola?, creo que necesito que venga la policía".-Dijo la persona de al otro lado de la línea, quien es Aurora, y por su voz se oye claramente que está asustada.

"¿Cuál es la emergencia?".-Dijo la mujer poniendo sus dedos en la computadora en posición de lista para mecanografiar.

"Hay-Hay un hombre parado en el césped del jardín de mi casa, está parado y me está mirando".-Dijo Aurora poniéndose de pie y asomándose por la ventana.

Tal y como ella dijo, en efecto hay hombre parado en el césped del jardín, guardando su distancia y mirando directamente hacia donde Aurora se está asomando, ella se volvió asustar y se agacho para esconderse.

"¿Estás sola en tu casa, donde están tus padres?".-Pregunto la mujer mientras escribía en la computadora.

"No los localizo".-Dijo Aurora, alejo el teléfono de su oreja y se dirigió al interior de la casa.-" ¡Mama!, ¡abuelo!, ¡abuela!".-Grito, espero unos segundos y luego regreso al teléfono.-"No me responden".-Dijo a la mujer en el teléfono.

"Ok; tranquila, la policía ya va en camino. Dime, ¿que lleva puesto el sujeto?".-Dijo la mujer.

Aurora se volvió a levantar y miro al hombre parado en el césped de su casa.

"Lleva un suéter gris con una capucha, pantalones color azul muy oscuro y no puedo verle la cara".-Dijo Aurora y se volvió a agachar en posición fetal.

"Ok, dime tu dirección".-Dijo la mujer.

Aurora le dio su dirección y ella la escribió.

"Ok, ¿dime que está haciendo el sujeto ahora?".-Dijo la mujer.

Aurora se volvió a asomar pero al hacerlo, abrio los ojos de la sorpresa y el susto al darse cuenta de algo, miro el teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja.

"Se fue, no lo veo".-Dijo Aurora asustada y en efecto, no había ya nadie en el jardín.

"¿Dónde está?".-Pregunto la mujer de inmediato y con cara de intriga.

Aurora miro a hacia la puerta de su casa pero al hacerlo, vio algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

"¡Auxilio!".-Exclamo con el teléfono en su oído.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto la mujer un poco preocupada.

Aurora trago saliva para deshacerse de un nudo de su garganta.

"E-E-Está parado delante de una de las ventanas de la entrada de mi casa, y está tocando la puerta con un dedo buscando llamar mi atención".-Explico Aurora aterrada.

"¿Puedes verle la cara?".-Pregunto la mujer.

Aurora de inmediato dejo escapar un resoplido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y algunas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Ti-Tiene una sonrisa deforme, tiene una sonrisa deforme, y me asusta…Porque no tiene ojos".-Dijo con miedo, se tapó la boca con la mano y dejo escapar un resoplido.

El sujeto que golpeteando la ventana es en efecto Jack, justo de la manera con que Aurora lo describió y con diversión depravada presente en esa sonrisa deforme.

La mujer del 911 al otro de la línea telefónica apenas puede creer lo que Aurora y sabe que no es para nada una broma pues sabe que Aurora se está muriendo del miedo por su voz, trago saliva difícilmente con un malestar en su estómago y con nudo en la garganta, difícilmente; pero a secas le dijo.

"Ve y escóndete".-Con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

Aurora no protesto en lo más mínimo, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras de caracol que van hacia el segundo piso de la casa, la mujer escuchaba que subía los escalones de madera por el altavoz del teléfono, Aurora llego hasta el segundo piso delante de ella justo después de donde terminan las escaleras hay una puerta que da a un ropero, Aurora no lo pensó, corrió hacia este, abrio la puerta, se metió, cerró la puerta y se metió lo más profundo y adentro que pudo de ese ropero en posición fetal, está hiperventilando y se llevó de nuevo el teléfono a su oído.

"¿Ya te escondiste?".-Pregunto la mujer.

"S-Si".-Respondió Aurora susurrando y con su voz y ella temblando del miedo.

De repente escucho que rompieron una de las ventanas de la casa, haciendo que jadeara del miedo.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto la mujer al escuchar su jadeo.

La respiración de Aurora esta temblorosa como ella y acerco su boca a la bocina tapándola con una mano para ser escudo de ruido para que la operadora pudiera oír bien lo que va a susurrar.

"E-E-Esta dentro de la casa".-Dijo con voz temblorosa, escucho unos pasos muy rápidos en el piso de abajo haciendo que suspirara del susto.-"E-E-Está corriendo en el piso de abajo".-Dijo con un hilo de voz para que no la oyera, escucho que ahora los rápidos pasos van subiendo los escalones hacia el segundo piso haciendo que oficialmente tenga deseos de morirse en ese instante a seguir soportando un segundo más de ese colosal terror que está sintiendo.-"E-E-Está subiendo las escaleras…Y-Y me está buscando".-Dijo y empezó a llorar en silencio.

La mujer está empezando a sentir su miedo y se quedó un poco boquiabierta artículo unas palabras pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, escucho algo verdaderamente perturbador.

"Te encontré!, te encontré!, te encontré!, te encontré!".-Dijo una Jack mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras, llego al final de estas y abrio la puerta del ropero.

Aurora miro su figura oscura y pego un grito, Jack se le abalanzo encima, delante la cámara, todo se puso negro y solo se escucharon una par de ruidos violentos antes de que la llamara terminara.

"¿Hola?, ¿Hola, sigues ahí?, ¿Hola?".-Dijo la mujer con la imagen completamente oscura.

Con disolvencia la imagen regreso y se puede observar que hay alguien filmando una casa desde afuera con un cordón policial en todo su perímetro y empezaron a salir letras blancas sobre la imagen filmada, como en las películas basadas en hechos reales y biográficas.

 _La policía, llego a la casa de Aurora tan solo 5 minutos después de que su llamada termino. Dentro de esta, los oficiales encontraron 4 cadáveres; el de 3 personas de mayores, 1 adulta y 2 mayores de edad, los 3 presentaban heridas de apuñaladas en el cuello y sus torsos con sus cadáveres llenos de sangre._

En contraste de fondo con las palabras, la cámara está filmando los 3 cadáveres, el de Rachel y sus padres, las letras desaparecieron y aparecieron nuevas.

 _El ultimo cadáver; fue el de una menor que presenta el rasgo más característico del caso, sus parpados fueron cercenados y los ojos fueron arrancados de sus corneas._

Dicen y de fondo hay una foto para los archivos policiales de Aurora, muerta, sin ojos como dice la nota y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 _Un caso igual se presentó en México, la oficial de policía de la DPZ: Judy Hopps, fue encontrada muerta y sin ojos, en el piso de una habitación de un hotel con heridas de perforación en su vientre. Su esposo: Nicolas P. Wilde y el resto de sus amigos a la fecha; se reportan como desaparecidos y no se ha encontrado ni un solo rastro de algún indicio de sus paraderos. Las policías de México y Estados unidos concuerdan que todos los casos están relacionados, estos sucesos están temidos como el caso policiaco más extraño y aterrador en la historia de México y Estados unidos. El caso, jamás fue resuelto._

Dijo y de fondo hubo escenas grabadas de los sucesos. Después de eso, hubo disolvencia negro, un segundo después la imagen regreso, mostrando una funeraria y filmando a un hombre de espaldas vestido con un traje de cirugía, termino de hacerse su trabajo con un cuerpo, se dio media vuelta, se bajó el cubre bocas y empezó a irse después de cruzar las puertas mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex de sus manos.

La cámara se acercó al cadáver el cual es de una niña, más específicamente el de Aurora, la cámara filmo su cuerpo cubierto de una manta de pies hasta llegar a la cabeza, Aurora esta acostada de espaldas con la cabeza de lado mostrándola a la cámara solo de perfil, tal como lo dicen las fuentes, sus ojos fueron arrancados pero el forense la cerro la boca para que no quedara con una expresión tan poco tranquilizadora para cualquiera que la mirara. La cámara empezó a hacer un acercamiento dramático muy lento hacia su cadáver con una música perturbadora de fondo, cuando quedo casi frente a frente de ella, la cámara se detuvo y la música ceso, estuvo así por 8 segundos inquietantes y de repente Aurora giro su cabeza directo a la cámara haciendo que sus vertebras tronaran y dejo escapar un fuerte grito.

Aurora de inmediato se despertó de sobresalto y dando un fuerte grito, miro alrededor asustada y noto que está en su habitación de su casa en México llevando puesta su pijama color rosa con franjas verticales color rojo, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras respiraba de manera hiperventilada.

"¡Aurora!".-Grito Rachel preocupada abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, encendió la luz y fue hacia ella.-"¿Qué tienes Cariño, que pasa?".-Pregunto preocupada con su mano en su hombro.

"¡Mama!, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está ese monstruo, donde esta Luke y el señor Daniel, y el señor Mario, La señorita Hopps, el señor Wilde?".-Dijo Aurora de manera hiperactiva como si estuviera teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

"¿Qué?, Aurora Cielo, cálmate".-Dijo Rachel tratando de calmarla pero ella está demasiado tensa.

"¿Donde?, ¿Dónde está?".-Dijo y miro todo la habitación muy rápidamente.

"¡Aurora, Aurora!".-Dijo Rachel, tomo su cabeza y la obligo a mirarla directamente.-"Cielo, relájate tranquila".-Dijo acomodándole y peinándole varios mechones de su cabello, y luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla.-"Solo fue una pesadilla Cielo, nada de lo que viste fue real".-Dijo.

Los ojos de Aurora se inundaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia su madre en un abrazo, Rachel se sorprendió pero de inmediato se lo regreso.

"Mama, pareció tan real, no quiero que nada de eso me pase".-Dijo Aurora llorando y sollozando en su hombro.

"Ssh, ssh, tranquila Cielo; tranquila".-Dijo Rachel poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca, empezó a acariciarla y después de unos segundos rompió el abrazo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.-"Cielo escucha, si los espantos existen, está confirmado que las personas que padecen esa clase de cosas son aquellas que tuvieron unas vidas muy duras y difíciles, y despiden y transmiten tal cantidad de energía negativa; que eso atrae a los espantos y tú no has sufrido una vida así, tú has sido feliz ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

"Sí. Pero Mama…".-Su madre no la dejo terminar.

"Cielo".-Dijo levantando la mano en señal de alto pero con una sonrisa.-"No te preocupes, recuerda, si piensas negativo; pasan cosas malas pero si piensas positivo…".

"Pasan cosas buenas".-Termino Aurora la frase, miro a su madre y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Tienes razón mama, no dejare que eso me afecte; fue solo un sueño".-Dijo y se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo, sorprendiéndola.-"Gracias Mama".-Dijo Aurora con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del abrazo.

Rachel sonrió y le regreso el abrazo.

"De nada Cielo".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados y también disfrutando del abrazo, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que rompieron el abrazo.-"Ahora descansa Cielo".-Dijo acostándola en su cama.

"Si Mama, gracias".-Dijo Aurora tapándose con la sabana.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aurora cerro los ojos, se quedó así por 2 segundos hasta que los abrio de golpe con cara de que recordó algo.

"¡Mama espera!".-Dijo sentándose y con el brazo estirado para detener a su mama.

Esta tiene el dedo sobre el switch dispuesta a apagar la luz pero se detuvo y volteo al escuchar a su hija.

"¿Qué pasa querida?".-Pregunto quitando su mano del switch y mirándola.

Aurora desvió la mirada con timidez, apretó los labios y regreso a verla con sus labios de regreso a la normalidad.

"Mama…¿crees que sería posible…que fuéramos con los abuelos el próximo ano o que ellos pudieran venir aquí, con nosotras?".-Pregunto Aurora con timidez y nerviosismo de como se lo vaya a tomar su madre.

Rachel se sorprendió, parpadeo 2 veces, camino hacia ella y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?".-Dijo Rachel un poco asombrada y estupefacta.

Aurora desvió la mirada de nuevo con timidez y la regreso a los ojos de su madre.

"Sé que fue solo un sueño, pero mama; estoy preocupada por Luke, quiero pasar con el Halloween; no quiero dejarlo solo, pero no quiero que mi abuela y mi abuelo se sientan tristes porque no fuimos con ellos solo por eso, por eso te pregunto".-Dijo Aurora.

Rachel desvió la mirada y enderezo su espalda.

"Ay pues, no se querida, sabes que tus abuelos ya son muy grandes y no estoy segura de que puedan venir".-Dijo Rachel.

"Al menos intenta por favor".-Le rogo Aurora.

Rachel volteo a verla, vio que ella la está viendo con ojos de perrito triste, ella no puede resistirse a esa mirada suya, dejo escapar una risita con la boca cerrada, miro a su hija y le revolvió el cabello haciendo que ella riera con la boca cerrada.

"Está bien".-Dijo y dejo de revolverle el cabello.-"Mañana en la mañana los llamare y veré que me dicen ¿ok?".-Dijo.

"Mhjm".-Dijo Aurora asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ahora descansa".-Dijo acariciándole el cabello y la volvió a recostar en su cama.

"Está bien".-Dijo Aurora y dejo escapar un bostezo.-"Buenas noches mama".-Dijo acostada de lado y con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba un peluche de Mangled, el animatronico de Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

"Buenas noches Cielo".-Dijo Rachel viéndola con una sonrisa, apago la luz, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, afortunadamente para Aurora; sus abuelos sí pudieron ir a pasar Halloween con ellas para felicidad de ella, Daniel y sus amigos al igual que en su sueño se encontraron con un muchacho misterioso con un perro que les recomendó de un lugar para pasar Halloween y fue exactamente en la casa canitas como en su sueño, pero a diferencia de este; el muchacho era alguien normal y corriente, se puso lo mismo que Jack porque padece de alergia a la luz igual que Jack, a diferencia de en su sueño las cosas salieron según lo planeado en la fiesta, nadie murió y no pasó nada del otro mundo o bueno; al menos así parecía. Aurora, su mama, Luke, Mario y Lydia fueron los últimos en irse; Aurora iba hasta atrás y ella iba a cerrar la puerta pero cuando iba a hacerlo, subió la mirada la cual aterrizo sobre una mesa, vio que esta tembló mucho como si estuviera bailando y de repente, fue lanzada por las aires, dio giros en el aire hasta golpearse contra un pilar de la casa y se rompió en miles de pedazos. Aurora se asustó por esto, rápidamente cerró la puerta y se apresuró para alcanzar a su novio, a los padres de este, llego hasta ellos y empezó a caminar al lado de su novio.

Este volteo y la vio tensa y asustada.

"Aurora, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella volteo a verlo, asustada y negó con la cabeza.

Luke se preocupó por ella, pero luego sonrió y la tomo de la mano. Al sentir el tacto; Aurora miro su mano, siguió la mano de quien la tomo y vio que es Luke, mirándola con una sonrisa y con cariño.

"Tranquila".-Dijo Luke, ambos se detuvieron, giraron sus cuerpos directamente al otro y la tomo de ambas manos.-"Yo te protegeré, hasta el final de mis días".-Dijo con amor y cariño.

"Aw Luke".-Dijo Aurora conmovida, puso sus manos en los hombros de él, acerco su cuerpo a él y este la abrazo, poniendo sus manos en su espalda.-"Que tierno eres".-Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Luke se sorprendió por esto, pero rápidamente la miro con amor, cerró los ojos y le regreso el beso, el cual se quedaron disfrutando como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **EyesJack, Smiledog y Tailsdoll, son 3 de los personajes más aterradores de los creppypastas, historias de terror ficticias y cortas; cuyo fin es dejar en shock y perturbados a los lectores. Por eso los incluí en mi fic, ya que son iconos del terror moderno.**

Eso es todo. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusto, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos, la próxima.


End file.
